Schweigepflicht
by Leseguenni
Summary: Wenn man durch Zufall auf einen Zauber stößt, mit dem man einen Werwolf heilen kann, ist das toll. Wenn der Heilungserfolg aber an kaum erfüllbare Bedingungen geknüpft ist, ist das weniger schön. spielt nach Band fünf.
1. Prolog

Prolog: Vergesslichkeit kann Vorteile haben  
  
Mit einem lauten Plopp landete Remus Lupin in seinem Vorgarten. Er blieb kurz stehen und lauschte. Dann ging er schnell zu seiner Haustür, öffnete sie, trat ein, und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. "Geschafft." Er hatte soeben zum ersten Mal einen Schutzzauber über ein Muggelhaus gelegt. Mad-Eye hatte zwar gefragt, ob er ihm helfen solle, aber Remus hatte abgelehnt. Den Schutzzauber über das Haus der Grangers zu sprechen, war seine Aufgabe. Bei dem Gedanken an Mad-Eye fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er vergessen hatte, ihm seinen Tarnumhang zurückzubringen. Dann musste er den eben morgen mit zum Grimmauldplatz nehmen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Gardinenpredigt, die er sich von Mad-Eye würde anhören dürfen, verdrehte er unwillkürlich die Augen. Etwas wie: "Vergesslichkeit ist fast so schlimm wie Unachtsamkeit, und Unachtsamkeit kann tödlich enden.", würde sicher kommen. Er kannte das schon. Für ihn, wie für alle anderen im Orden, gehörte Mad-Eyes Neigung, die anderen ständig zu Vorsicht und Wachsamkeit zu mahnen, in die Gattung Berufskrankheit. Daher nahm es ihm niemand übel. Remus legte sich ins Bett, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Schließlich war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

Er war fast eingeschlafen, als er draußen dreimal kurz hintereinander ein Plopp hörte. Wer zum Teufel könnte um diese Zeit etwas von ihm wollen? Ob etwas passiert war, und der Orden deshalb zusammengerufen wurde? Während er hastig aufstand und sich einen Umhang überwarf, schossen ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Hatten die Todesser das Hauptquartier entdeckt? Hatte Voldemort einen von ihnen erwischt? Als sich gerade Panik in ihm breit zu machen begann, hörte er eine leise Stimme:

"Alles dunkel, vielleicht ist ja keiner zu Hause."

Remus horchte auf. Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber das war niemand vom Orden.

"Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein."

Schlagartig breitete sich Erleichterung in Remus' Innerem aus. Die zweite Stimme kannte er genau. Lucius Malfoy, einer der führenden Todesser. Nun war der Besuch von Todessern sicher kein Grund zum Freuen. Aber die Tatsache, dass es niemand vom Orden war, der ihn zu einer Katastrophenbesprechung rufen wollte, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Außerdem hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Voldemorts Anhänger irgendwann hier auftauchen würden. Allerdings fand er es erstaunlich, dass sie bereits jetzt herausgefunden hatten, wo er wohnte. Schließlich war er erst vor knapp einer Woche vom Grimmauldplatz hierher gezogen. Man musste also davon ausgehen, dass es auch in der Abteilung für Wohnungsangelegenheiten im Ministerium jemanden gab, der den Todessern Informationen lieferte. Er begann zu überlegen, was jetzt am besten zu tun war. So wie er Malfoy verstanden hatte, wollten sie nichts von ihm persönlich. Also eine Hausdurchsuchung. Das klügste war demzufolge, sich ruhig ins Bett zu legen und so zu tun, als würde er tief schlafen. Im besten Fall würden sie ihn dann in Ruhe lassen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er einen Schockzauber abbekommen. Das war zwar nicht angenehm, aber es tat weder besonders weh, noch würde er davon einen bleibenden Schaden zu befürchten haben. Kein Grund zur Panik also. Oder doch? Lucius schien es aus irgendwelchen Gründen zu begrüßen, wenn er nicht hier war. Aber bedeutete das wirklich, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden? Oder würden sie das Problem mit Hilfe eines Avada Kedavra lösen? Wenn es tatsächlich zum Kampf kam, hatte er trotz seiner Kenntnisse kaum eine Chance gegen die drei Todesser. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Tarnumhang. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Schnell machte er sein Bett und zog sich etwas Wärmeres an. Er wusste, dass die eingerichteten Schutzzauber die ungebetenen Gäste lange genug aufhalten würden, so dass er keine Angst haben musste überrascht zu werden. Am Schluss warf er sich den Tarnumhang über, legte sich unter sein Bett und wartete. Die nächste halbe Stunde würde sicher sehr interessant werden.

Gerade als er unter dem Bett verschwunden war, hörte er die Haustür quietschen. Die drei schienen sich fürs erste mit dem Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe zu begnügen. Denn zu Remus unter dem Bett drang keine Helligkeit. Viel zu sehen gab es hier nicht. Das Haus bestand aus einem kleinen Flur und einem recht großen Raum. Von dort aus ging eine Tür ins Bad und auf der anderen Seite war eine kleine Küche abgeteilt. Remus hörte, wie sich Schritte seinem Bett näherten.

"Also, hier pennt keiner.", stellte Crabbe nicht gerade leise fest.

Malfoy trat neben ihn und besah sich das scheinbar unberührte Bett. "Tatsächlich" meinte er mit seiner öligen Stimme, "Der Vogel ist ausgeflogen."

Goyle, der unvermeidliche dritte wie Remus dachte, war ebenfalls zum Bett getreten, und gluckste.

"Hast schon mal nen fliegenden Werwolf gesehen, Goyle?", zischte Malfoy wütend. "Das ist nicht lustig. Dieser verdammte Bastard ist kein Werwolf mehr. Genau deshalb sind wir schließlich hier."

"Mensch Lucius, nu mach mal halblang.", brummte jetzt Crabbe, "Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso der schwarze Lord sich so für den Typ interessiert. Ich meine, ob Werwolf oder nicht. Er hätte doch sowieso nicht für uns gearbeitet. "

"Deshalb versteh ich ja auch nicht, warum wir den nicht einfach beseitigen sollen.", sprang Goyle seinem besten Freund bei.

Remus wusste, auch ohne dass er es sah, dass Malfoy gerade die Augen zum Himmel verdrehte.

"So was von schwer von Begriff wie euch gibt's auf dieser Welt auch nur zweimal. Ich erklär's euch also noch mal. Vielleicht habt ihr ja wenigstens mitbekommen, dass er als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitet und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Zu unserem Leidwesen musste unser Meister erkennen, dass er sich dabei um einiges weniger dämlich anstellt, als viele seiner Vorgänger. Ihr werdet sicher einsehen, dass das unserer Sache auf Dauer schadet. Deshalb war es meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht länger als Lehrer geduldet wird. Solange er ein Werwolf war, war es nicht schwierig, die entsprechenden Leute im Ministerium davon zu überzeugen. Jetzt ist das nicht mehr so einfach."

"Aber wieso sollen wir ihn dann nicht einfach um die Ecke bringen?", fragte Crabbe nach.

"Ganz einfach.", erklärte Malfoy, sichtlich bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. Offenbar war das nicht sein erster Versuch, den beiden klar zu machen, was sie hier zu tun hatten. "Wenn wir ihn umbringen, ist sogar für den Volltrottel Fudge klar, dass der schwarze Lord ihn aus dem Weg haben wollte. Das bedeutet, dass sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore steigt. Weil der den Bastard ja unbedingt als Lehrer behalten wollte. Das muss auf jeden Fall verhindert werden."

"Und was sollen wir dann hier?"

„Auch das erkläre ich euch jetzt zum dritten Mal.", antwortete Malfoy scheinbar immer noch gelassen. Doch Remus konnte den gereizten Unterton in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. "Wir suchen nach Unterlagen, die beweisen, dass diese seltsame Heilung nur mit Hilfe der Dunklen Künste gelingen konnte. Unser Meister ist sich dessen vollkommen sicher. Wenn wir beweisen können, dass Remus Lupin mit den schwarzen Künsten hantiert, kann ihn auch Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr schützen. Und jetzt los. Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verplempert. Ihr nehmt euch den Schreibtisch vor. Ich sehe nach, ob es irgendwelche Geheimverstecke gibt, in denen Unterlagen liegen könnten."

Die Schritte entfernten sich. Er hörte das Geräusch sich öffnender Schranktüren und aufgezogener Schubladen. Erst jetzt wagte er, sich etwas anders hinzulegen. Solange die drei Männer so dicht vor seinem Bett gestanden hatten, hatte er sich kaum getraut zu atmen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen. Er hoffte, dass seine Ordnungsliebe dazu beitragen würde, dass sie bald fertig sein würden. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass ihnen irgend etwas in die Hände fallen könnte, das von Interesse für Voldemort wäre. Einfach deshalb, weil es in diesem Haus keinerlei Unterlagen gab, die ihm nützen konnten. Alles was den Orden betraf, befand sich am Grimmauldplatz. Und über seine Heilung hatte er keine Unterlagen, einfach weil es keine gab. Er überlegte, dass Voldemort mit seiner Vermutung durchaus recht haben konnte. So genau wusste niemand, wie dieser Zauber einzuordnen war. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits zu einer Zeit entdeckt worden, als es eine Einteilung in weiße und schwarze Magie noch nichtgegeben hatte. Etwas verblüfft war er allerdings, dass Lucius glaubte, hier etwas zu finden. Er war schließlich bei der Gerichtsverhandlung dabei gewesen. Er hätte also wissen müssen, dass es über den Avoidationszauber nichts Schriftliches gab. "Seltsam", dachte er. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lucius sein Haus nach Geheimverstecken durchsuchte, musste er grinsen. "Der Mensch geht eben zu 99 Prozent von sich aus."

Als er hörte wie sein Küchenschrank verrückt wurde, seufzte er leise auf. Er bezweifelte, dass die Todesser sich die Mühe machen würden, alles wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen. Seit Voldemort vor über einem Jahr mehr oder weniger offiziell zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie es nicht mehr nötig, ihre Aktivitäten geheim zu halten. Auch wenn die Dinge in diesem speziellen Fall etwas anders lagen, könnte er selbst später nicht beweisen, dass für die Verwüstung tatsächlich Todesser verantwortlich waren. Plötzlich wurde Remus durch Goyles Stimme aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

"Warum will der Meister eigentlich ausgerechnet jetzt ganz dringend verhindern, dass Dumbledore und Fudge miteinander können. Wir sind doch sowieso stärker als die Weicheier."

"Mensch, Goyle, hat er doch gesagt. Wegen den Schlammblütern.", rief Crabbe ihm zu.

Sie hatten inzwischen die Durchsuchung seines Schreibtisches beendet und begannen nun, sich den Rest des Hauses ebenfalls vorzunehmen.

"Wie Schlammblüter? Mensch, Goyle," mischte sich jetzt Lucius ein. "Dumbledore will dieses Gesetz durchsetzen. Danach sind Muggelstämmige berechtigt, die Häuser ihrer Familien mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen. Außerdem dürfen sie ihnen von der Zauberei erzählen, um sie vor Angriffen zu warnen."

Remus bezweifelte, dass die beiden verstanden hatten, was das bedeutete. Aber sie trauten sich wohl nicht weiter nachzufragen, um Malfoy nicht zu verärgern.

Plötzlich näherten sich erneut Schritte dem Bett. Remus blieb fast das Herz stehen. Erschrocken versuchte er, sich ganz nah an die Wand zu pressen. Er hörte, wie sich jemand auf den Boden kniete und begann, mit den Händen den Boden abzutasten. Er konnte nicht sehen wer es war, denn er hatte den Tarnumhang über den Kopf gezogen. Die Hände versuchten an den Dielen zu rütteln. Natürlich passierte nichts.

"Lucius! komm mal her! Hier am Schreibtisch ist was Komisches.", war plötzlich Crabbes Stimme zu hören.

Die Hände verschwanden und eine Sekunde später entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Malfoy zurückkam?

"Zeig her! Was hast du da?", riss ihn dessen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"So'n komisches Bild.", antwortete Crabbe. "Das hing über dem Schreibtisch. Ist 'n komisches Vieh drauf. Wie'n Löwe nur ohne Mähne."

Wieder setzte Remus Herz für einen Schlag aus. Die Zeichnung. Er hatte sie über seinen Schreibtisch gehängt, als eine Art Anerkennung. Normalerweise hätte auch niemand darauf kommen können, dass es sich dabei um mehr handelte, als ein etwas ungewöhnliches Bild. Aber jetzt hatte dieses Bild ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy in die Hände fallen müssen. Einem der wenigen Menschen, und dem einzigen Todesser, der die wahre Bedeutung erkennen konnte.

"Was soll das?" fragte Malfoy jetzt ungehalten. "Der Typ hat 'ne Vorliebe für moderne Kunst. Na und? Wenn du dem schwarzen Lord damit kommst, kannst du dein Bett im St. Mungos schon vorbestellen."

"Is ja schon gut. Ich dachte ja nur.", brummte Crabbe mürrisch.

"Das musst du gar nicht erst versuchen. Das klappt sowieso nicht.", fauchte Malfoy zurück. "Und jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden. Irgendwann wollte ich nämlich auch mal ins Bett."

Eine halbe Minute später fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. Noch eine halbe Minute später hörte Remus das vertraute Plopp. Die drei waren disappariert. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Remus erst jetzt dazu kam, sich über das eben Geschehene klar zu werden. Als ihm das gelungen war, klappte ihm vor Verblüffung die Kinnlade herunter. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Malfoy das Bild wiedererkannt hatte. Und selbst wenn er sich an die Zeichnung von Hermines Kater Krummbein nicht mehr erinnern konnte, hatte er es mit Sicherheit umgedreht. Die winzige, leicht krakelige Schrift hatte er auf alle Fälle wiedererkannt. Aber warum hatte er geschwiegen? Dass er in diesem Moment begriffen hatte, dass eine weitere Durchsuchung nicht nötig sein würde, war klar. Langsam kroch er unter dem Bett hervor. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm das Bild in die Hand, das dort liegengeblieben war. Gedankenversunken starrte er auf die Zeichnung. Vor seinem inneren Auge zogen die Bilder vorbei. Die Gerichtsverhandlung, Hermine, die die Treppe heruntergefallen war, das Quidditchspiel. Bei dem letzten Gedanken musste er lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Im Nachhinein wirkte die Geschichte tatsächlich fast komisch. Aber damals war es besonders für Hermine keineswegs lustig gewesen.


	2. Kapitel 1

1. Glück ist, wenn man findet, was man nicht gesucht hat?

Angefangen hatte alles im Oktober letzten Jahres. Es hatte in Strömen geregnet, und um Hogwarts herum blies ein stürmischer Wind. Daher hielten sich fast alle Schüler innerhalb des Schlosses auf. Da nicht zu erwarten war, dass sie ihre Aktivitäten auf die Gemeinschaftsräume beschränkten, war in der letzten Lehrerkonferenz beschlossen worden, dass die Lehrer ein Auge auf die Korridore und Klassenzimmer in der Umgebung ihrer Büros haben sollten.

Remus Lupin seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt an diesem Nachmittag in Ruhe einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Aber allein innerhalb der letzten zwanzig Minuten hatte er zweimal auf dem Gang nachsehen müssen, was es denn gäbe. Das erste Mal hatten sich einige Drittklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor eine Schlägerei geliefert. Das zweite Mal hatte Peeves eine Ritterrüstung umgestoßen. Remus hatte sich gerade wieder in einen Aufsatz vertieft, als ihn ein seltsames Klappern erneut zusammenfahren ließ. Schnell ging er zur Tür um nachzusehen, was nun schon wieder passiert war. Hermine Granger war mit Draco Malfoy zusammengestoßen. Der Lärm war dadurch verursacht worden, dass beide die Arme voll gehabt hatten und ihnen alles heruntergefallen war. Genervt verdrehte Remus die Augen. Obwohl die beiden keine Kinder mehr waren, sondern bereits Schüler der sechsten Klasse und somit fast erwachsen, war in diesem Fall mit Ärger zu rechnen. Trotzdem beschloss er, zunächst nur zu beobachten. Immerhin war Hermine vernünftiger, als Ron und Harry. Vielleicht würde sich die Sache ja doch friedlich klären lassen und er wäre nicht gezwungen einzugreifen.

Während Hermine schweigend begann ihre Bücher und Pergamentbögen einzusammeln, begann Malfoy wütend zu schimpfen: "Sag mal hast du keine Augen im Kopf..." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, mit wem er da eigentlich zusammengeprallt war. "Ach nee, mein Lieblingsschlammblut Granger. Oberzicke und Streberleiche vom Dienst. Bist du jetzt so weit, dass du nicht mal auf dem Flur deine Augen aus den Büchern nehmen kannst? Wobei", ergänzte er rasch, „ist vielleicht sogar besser. So bleibt uns anderen der Anblick deiner hässlichen Visage erspart."

Inzwischen hatte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammengesammelt. Langsam stand sie vom Boden auf. Bisher hatte sie Malfoys Redeschwall mit keinem Wort unterbrochen. Doch jetzt räusperte sie sich. Malfoy grinste schief. "Was ist Schlammblut, willst du etwa behaupten, ich hätte Unrecht, und du bist nicht so hässlich, dass jeder, der das Pech hatte dir ins Gesicht zu sehen, sofort zu Madame Pomfrey muss, um sich etwas gegen den Schock geben zu lassen?"

"Es tut mir Leid, deinen überaus interessanten Vortrag unterbrechen zu müssen, aber könntest du bitte deine Sachen einsammeln? Ich würde gern weitergehen, aber so lange da ein Haufen Zeug im Weg liegt, ist das kaum möglich."

Völlig perplex sammelte Malfoy seinen Umhang, seinen Besen und die Kiste mit den Quidditchbällen ein, und ging weiter. Allerdings nicht, ohne einen wütenden Blick sowohl zu Hermine, als auch zu Lupin zu werfen, der die Szene beobachtet hatte und sich jetzt ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Auch Hermine grinste jetzt.

"Eins zu null für Sie, Miss Granger.", sagte Lupin, während er auf sie zutrat. Sie lachte.

"Schade dass das nicht immer so klappt. Meistens ist er wesentlich schlagfertiger als ich."

„Das hat nichts mit schlagfertig zu tun, das ist einfach nur gemein und fies.", stieß Lupin hervor. Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir diese Beschimpfungen nichts ausmachen." Sein Gesicht war ernstgeworden.

"Am Anfang hab ich mich sehr drüber geärgert. Manchmal war ich sogar traurig. Inzwischen ist es mir so ziemlich egal, was Leute wie Malfoy von mir denken. Na ja, nicht wirklich.", setzte sie leise hinzu."Aber ich habe mir verboten darüber nachzudenken. Ich glaube, Sie wissen wie ich das meine.", schloss sie nach kurzem Zögern.

Remus nickte. Er verstand sogar sehr genau, was sie meinte. Auch er hatte wegen seiner Krankheit, die viele als seine Bestimmung ansahen, mehr als genug an Beschimpfungen und anderen Diskriminierungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht den Leuten begreiflich zu machen, dass er nichts dafür konnte, dass er von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war, dass er mindestens genauso viel Angst davor hatte jemanden zu verletzen, wie die anderen davor, von ihm verletzt zu werden. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben.

Während Hermine langsam weiter ging, hatte sie die Nase wieder in ihr Buch gesteckt.

"Vielleicht solltest du mit weiterlesen warten, bis du in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum bist."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie erneut angesprochen wurde. "Ja, wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht.", meinte sie geistesabwesend.

"Was liest du da eigentlich Spannendes?", erkundigte sich Lupin interessiert. Er war neben sie getreten und versuchte einen Blick in das aufgeschlagene Buch in ihren Händen zu erhaschen. Kaum hatte sie dies bemerkt, schlug sie hastig das Buch zu.

"Nichts... nichts Besonderes. Nur etwas über alte Runen. Ich muss zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum", fuhr sie hastig fort, "Harry und Ron warten bestimmt schon auf mich." Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern rannte sie los. Völlig verdutzt starrte Remus ihr nach. Dann ging er langsam zurück in sein Büro.

Als Hermine im siebten Stock angelangt war, blieb sie keuchend stehen. Sie war die Treppen hochgerannt. Jetzt war sie außer Atem. Am Ende des Korridors lag der Eingang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf das Porträt der fetten Dame, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Warum war sie eben so schnell weggerannt? Warum hatte sie verhindern wollen, dass Lupin sah, was sie gelesen hatte? Wahrscheinlich hätte er ohnehin nicht viel davon verstanden. Der Text war schließlich in alter Runenschrift geschrieben. Und selbst wenn, letztendlich war es doch sowieso kompletter Schwachsinn. Das konnte gar nicht funktionieren. "Und wenn doch?", fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Wenn es nun doch funktionieren würde?" Sie beschloss, mit Harry und Ron über die Sache zu reden. Gleichzeitig kamen Zweifel in ihr auf. Wahrscheinlich würden die beiden sie auslachen, wenn nicht sogar für komplett verrückt erklären. Bei einem weiteren Blick in Richtung der fetten Dame musste sie an das aktuelle Passwort denken: Spes, Hoffnung. Das war es wohl, was sie davon abgehalten hatte, Lupin den Text zu zeigen. Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass sie ihm vielleicht würde helfen können. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

Nachdem sie durch das Porträtloch geklettert war, sah sie sich nach Harry und Ron um. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte sie die beiden in einer Ecke entdeckt. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass die beiden in ein Schachspiel vertieft waren. Sie waren so versunken, dass sie Hermine zuerst gar nicht bemerkten, als sie sich an ihrem Tisch niederließ. Schließlich sah Harry auf.

"Na, hat Madame Pince dich wegen Übernutzung rausgeschmissen, oder hat der Blitz in die Bibliothek eingeschlagen?" frotzelte er.

"Weder noch," antwortete Hermine trocken, "Ich habe etwas gefunden, über das ich mit euch reden muss." Sie schlug das Buch mit den Runenzeichen auf, und begann die richtige Seite zu suchen.

Ron, der sich ihr interessiert zugewandt hatte, stöhnte jetzt. "Ich ahne Schreckliches," sagte er zu Harry, "Sie hat einen Alte-Runen-Schnellkurs gefunden und will uns den ganzen Quatsch jetzt im Schnellverfahren beibringen. Nein, Hermine, vergiss es einfach! Wir haben mit unseren üblichen Schulfächern und den Hausaufgaben mehr als genug zu tun und keinen Bedarf an zusätzlicher Lernerei. Warum..."

"Mensch Ron!", unterbrach ihn Harry leicht aufgebracht. "Jetzt halt doch wenigstens mal für einen Moment die Luft an. Sieht Hermine so aus, wenn sie vor hat, uns zum Lernen zu animieren!"

Ron, der durch Harrys Einwurf völlig aus dem Konzept gekommen war, wandte sich erneut Hermine zu. Erstaunt musste er Harry Recht geben. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein ernster, fast verzweifelter Ausdruck. Wenn sie versuchte, die Jungen zum zusätzlichen Lernen anzustacheln, schaute sie anders. Hermine hatte Harry einen dankbaren Blick zugeworfen. Inzwischen hatte sie die entsprechende Seite gefunden und begann erneut, sich auf die seltsamen Zeichen zu konzentrieren.

"Was ist denn jetzt?" fragte Ron ungeduldig. Bevor Hermine jedoch antworten konnte, trat Colin Creevey zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Ron, Cho hat gemeint ich soll dir sagen, na ja, dass du dich bitte etwas beeilen sollst. Weil ihr Quidditchkapitäne euch doch treffen wolltet, um euch über die Trainingszeiten auf dem Quidditchfeld zu einigen."

Erschrocken sprang Ron auf die Füße. "Schschsch... das hab ich total verschwitzt. Wir klären das später, spätestens beim Abendessen, ok?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprang er auf und stürmte davon. Erleichtert verließ Colin die übrigen beiden. Seinem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte Cho Chang, die Kapitänin der Ravenclawmannschaft, sich weniger gewählt ausgedrückt, als Colin eben. Darum war er froh, dass seine Wortwahl trotzdem zur entsprechenden Wirkung geführt hatte. Nachdem beide wieder allein waren, wandte sich Harry erneut an seine Freundin:

"Erzählst du mir trotzdem, was dich so in Rage versetzt hat, oder willst du damit warten bis Ron zurück ist?"

Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss da jetzt drüber reden. Es geht um Professor Lupin.", begann sie vorsichtig.

Harry wollte gerade fragen, was denn passiert sei, als sie plötzlich lossprudelte:

"Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie er geheilt werden könnte. Also nicht nur so, wie mit dem Wolfsbanntrank, bei dem er ja seinen Verstand behält, sondern richtig. So, dass er sich gar nicht mehr verwandeln muss und bei Vollmond auch sonst keine Probleme mehr hat. Aber es geht trotzdem nicht."

Erschöpft hielt sie inne um Luft zu holen. Harry starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass Ostern und Weihnachten im nächsten Jahr zusammenfallen würden. Dann lachte er:

"Hermine, bestimmt hast du da nur irgendein Zeichen verkehrt übersetzt. Am besten du wartest, bis du das nächste Mal "Alte Runen" hast und dann wird sich die Sache ganz von allein klären. Ein Heilzauber für Werwölfe, wenn es den gäbe, wäre Dumbledore doch der erste, der Lupin damit helfen würde."

Hermine richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf: "Harry, ich bin nicht doof. Ich bin zwar im Runenlesen mit Sicherheit nicht perfekt, aber obwohl dieses Buch schon ziemlich alt ist, ist der Text nicht sooo schwer. Also selbst wenn ich mich bei einzelnen Zeichen vertan haben sollte, der Gesamtinhalt stimmt definitiv. Und was Dumbledore betrifft, weiß er ja wirklich eine Menge, aber die komplette Bibliothek kann er sicher auch nicht auswendig."

Harry, der mit einer so heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte, hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Ist ja schon gut."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort reichte sie ihm einen Zettel, auf den sie offenbar die Übersetzung des Textes geschrieben hatte. Harry hatte etwas Mühe, Hermines ohnehin schon winzige Schrift zu entziffern. Man sah deutlich, wie aufgeregt sie beim Schreiben gewesen war. Während er las, wurden seine Augen immer größer.

_... Die einzige Möglichkeit, dem oben beschriebenen Übel auf Dauer entgegenzuwirken, ist der Avoidationszauber. Dazu ist es notwendig ..._

Darunter stand ein Spruch und daneben war in einer Skizze dargestellt, welche Bewegungen ausgeführt werden mussten.

"Die Sprache wirkt irgendwie komisch.", war das erste, was Harry einfiel. Hermine schnaubte unwillig.

"Ich hab die Sachen manchmal so übersetzt, wie sie offiziell heißen, und manchmal mit Begrif folgendes Ritual durchzuführen:

_1. In der ersten Vollmondnacht: Der Patient ist in einen sicher versperrten Raum oder ein solches Gebäude zu bringen. Dann ist folgender Bannspruch darüber zu verhängen. Der Werwolf darf in der entsprechenden Nacht weder durch Magie, noch durch Fesseln oder Einnahme von Drogen in seiner natürlichen Verwandlung beeinflusst werden. Dennoch muss es gelingen, dass er weder sich selbst noch andere verletzt._  
_2. Im auf den Vollmond folgenden Monat, darf es keinen direkten Kontakt zwischen Patient und Bannsprecher geben. Dies beinhaltet Gespräche, Blicke, Gesten und auch schriftlichen Austausch.  
3. Auch wenn es beim nächsten Vollmond zu keiner Verwandlung mehr kommt, darf der Patient während dieser Nacht weder mit Magie, noch mit Drogen in Kontakt kommen. Erst nach dieser Vollmondnacht darf der Patient von der vorgenommenen Heilung erfahren._

Langsam legte Harry das Blatt zurück auf den Tisch. Resigniert sank er in seinen Sessel. Da schien es tatsächlich einen Zauber zu geben, mit dem man Professor Lupin hätte helfen können, und dann war dieser an Bedingungen geknüpft, die jede einzelne so gut wie nicht zu erfüllen war. Und alle zusammen schon gleich gar nicht. Jetzt verstand er auch Hermines bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

"Scheiße", schimpfte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Hermine, die wieder in Gedanken versunken war, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Dann begann Hermine von neuem: "Vorhin, auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek, hab ich Professor Lupin getroffen." Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie weitersprach. "Erst wollte ich ihm davon erzählen. Na ja, weil es doch eh Quatsch ist. Eigentlich..., Aber dann,"

"Was dann.", drängte Harry.

"Dann hab ich es doch nicht gemacht. Ich meine... Also, ich frage mich, ob wir nicht die Pflicht haben, es wenigstens zu versuchen."

Harry dachte nach. Vor sich sah er Remus Lupin. Jenen Mann, den er zu Beginn seines dritten Schuljahres kennen gelernt hatte. Der ihm den Patronuszauber beigebracht hatte. Der einer der besten Freunde seiner Eltern gewesen war. Der trotz vieler diskriminierender Gesetze, die seit Voldemorts Rückkehr noch verschärft worden waren, nach wie vor zu Dumbledore hielt, und damit letztendlich auf Seiten des Ministeriums stand. Schließlich nickte er nachdenklich.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Lass uns nachher mit Ron darüber reden, ok."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Hermine antwortete ihm darauf auch nicht. Harry deutete das als Zustimmung. Beide wussten, dass dies nur eine Art Ausrede war, um eine Entscheidung für oder gegen einen Versuch hinauszuzögern.

Als Harry und Hermine die große Halle betraten, saß Ron bereits am Tisch. Kaum hatten sie sich links und rechts von ihm niedergelassen, fing er auch schon an zu schimpfen.

"Harry du kannst sagen was du willst, Cho ist fast genau so doof wie Malfoy. Zumindest was ihr Verhalten als Quidditchkapitänin betrifft. Sie hat die ganze Zeit nur rumgezickt..."

Normalerweise hätte Harry gegen die Beleidigung seiner Ex-Fastfreundin aufs schärfste protestiert, aber heute war er viel zu sehr in Gedanken um wirklich darauf zu achten, was Ron erzählte. Endlich schien dieser zu bemerken, dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihm nicht zuhörten. Schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass Hermine irgend etwas angeblich Wichtiges mit ihnen hatte besprechen wollen.

"Um was ging's denn nun eigentlich bei deinen ollen Runen?", fragte er schließlich. Man hörte deutlich, dass er nur fragte um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und nicht, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte.

"Nicht hier.", meinten Harry und Hermine fast gleichzeitig.

Bei diesem Satz hellte sich Rons Miene merklich auf. Wenn die beiden ihr Problem nicht beim Essen besprechen wollten, musste es sich tatsächlich um etwas Interessantes handeln. Denn das bedeutete, dass davon besser niemand etwas mitbekommen sollte. Schneller als gewöhnlich, hatten die drei ihre Mahlzeit beendet. Sie waren die ersten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Daher war ihre Lieblingsecke am Kamin noch unbesetzt. Kaum hatten sie sich in die Sessel fallen lassen, platzte es aus Ron heraus.

"Was gibt's denn nun für aufregende Neuigkeiten."

"Hermine hat in der Bibliothek etwas gefunden, was sehr hilfreich sein könnte.", setzte Harry vorsichtig an.

"Etwas, das gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen hilft?", fiel Ron ihm ins Wort.

Wie auf Kommando verdrehten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig die Augen. Ron schaffte es immer noch nicht, Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen.

"Nein, mit Voldemort hat es diesmal nichts zu tun.", seufzte Hermine.

Ron sah überrascht aus. Es ging nicht um Voldemort und trotzdem wollten die beiden nicht, dass andere etwas davon mitbekamen? Wortlos nahm er das Stück Pergament, das Hermine ihm reichte. Auch er las zunächst nur den oberen Teil und sah dann auf.

"Ist doch genial. Was habt ihr denn. Oder hat die Sache irgendeinen Haken?"

"Der Haken ist, dass vor lauter Haken von der Sache nicht mehr viel zu sehen ist.", murmelte Harry dumpf.

Etwas irritiert las Ron weiter. Schließlich gab er Hermine den Zettel zurück und seufzte: "Vergiss es einfach. Das klappt nie. Selbst wenn Lupin Bescheid wissen würde, wäre es fraglich, ob er sich darauf einließe. Aber ohne dass er Bescheid weiß? Wie wollt ihr das alles bewerkstelligen?"

"Beruhige dich.", meinte Hermine besänftigend. "Wir wissen ja selber, dass es eigentlich nicht funktionieren kann. Aber..."

Sie musste den Satz nicht beenden. Ron hatte sie auch so verstanden. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Schließlich meinte Ron: "Und wenn wir damit zu Dumbledore gehen? Der würde Lupin bestimmt helfen wollen und dem fällt auch immer etwas ein."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht," überlegte Hermine laut. "Vielleicht findet Dumbledore wirklich eine Möglichkeit, das alles in die Tat umzusetzen."

Doch Harry widersprach. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee wäre. Immerhin müsste er Snape dazu kriegen, den Wolfsbanntrank nicht zu brauen."

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Snape das Zeug brauen würde, wenn er nicht von Dumbledore dazu verdonnert worden wäre.", stellte Ron trocken fest. "Also warum sollte es für Dumbledore ein Problem sein, diesen Auftrag einfach zurückzunehmen."

"Das Zurücknehmen selbst nicht. Aber ihr wisst, dass er Snape vertraut. Das bedeutet, er wird ihm mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Wahrheit sagen."

"Na und? Snape ist ja nicht Lupin, also kann er es doch wissen.", wunderte sich Ron, der immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien.

Harry wurde jetzt etwas deutlicher. "Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, traue ich Snape fast alles zu." Als Ron und Hermine protestieren wollten, setzte er rasch hinzu. "Das hat nichts mit seiner Arbeit für den Orden zu tun. Aber in dieser Hinsicht... Wir haben doch damals in der heulenden Hütte erlebt, wie sehr er nicht nur Sirius gehasst hat, sondern auch Lupin hasst."

"Ok", gab Hermine zu. "Er unterstellt Lupin, von Sirius blödem Streich gewusst zu haben, und er unterstellt ihm böse Absichten, nur weil Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Das ist zwar ziemlich bescheuert, aber immerhin wäre er ja hinterher keiner mehr. Das hieße also auch für Snape eine Gefahr weniger."

Harry seufzte leise. Er ahnte, dass er nicht länger drum herum kommen würde, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er im Denkarium in Snapes Büro gesehen hatte.

"Das stimmt so leider nicht. Es ist nicht nur, weil Lupin ein Werwolf ist."

"Was haben diese Idioten denn sonst noch angestellt, für das Snape sich rächen wollen könnte?", wollte Hermine daraufhin wissen.

Harry war einmal mehr erstaunt, wie klar sie die Situation erkannt hatte. Er gab sich einen Ruck. Dann erzählte er ihnen von seiner letzten Oklumentikstunde, von seinem Ausflug in Snapes Schulzeit, und dass Snape ihn daraufhin rausgeschmissen hatte. Rons erste Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten war ein breites Grinsen. Hermine dagegen sah so aus, als ob sie gleich explodieren würde. Harry fragte sich, ob sie sich über sein eigenes, oder das Verhalten seines Vaters und dessen Freunden aufregte. Ron, dem ihr Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls auffiel, warf schnell ein:

"Hermine, bitte erspar uns jetzt deine Moralpredigten, damit kommen wir jetzt auch nicht weiter."

Das schien sie einzusehen, denn ihr Gesicht entspannte sich merklich. Schließlich seufzte sie tief und stellte resigniert fest: "Jungs sind so doof." Zu ihrem Erstaunen widersprachen weder Harry noch Ron.

"Das heißt also, ihr gebt mir Recht, dass es keine so gute Idee ist, zu Dumbledore zu gehen.", meinte Harry schließlich. Er schien froh zu sein, zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren zu können.

Ron nickte sofort. Hermine zögerte etwas, dann stimmte auch sie zu. Wieder schwiegen sie lange. Alle drei dachten darüber nach, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gab, um die für den Heilzauber benötigten Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Irgendwann stand Hermine auf und verkündete, sie würde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Die Jungs wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht und begaben sich ebenfalls in ihren Schlafsaal. Auch wenn es so aussah, als hätten die drei ihre Pläne aufgegeben, wussten sie doch alle drei, dass jeder für sich weiter darüber nachdenken würde. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr darüber sprachen. Immerhin war der Professor nicht nur einer der besten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den sie je gehabt hatten. Er war außerdem im Laufe der Zeit, insbesondere für Harry, eine feste Bezugsperson geworden. Der Gedanke, ihm mit diesem Zauber wirklich helfen zu können, war viel zu reizvoll, als dass sie ihn so einfach aufgegeben hätten.


	3. Kapitel 2

2. Strafarbeit mit Nebenwirkungen

In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde gab es "der Abwechslung halber", wie Snape trocken feststellte, eine Kesselexplosion. Ein wirklich aufregendes Ereignis war das allerdings nicht. Denn das war bis einschließlich zum fünften Schuljahr in dieser Klasse fast jede Stunde passiert. Damals war es fast immer Neville Longbottom gewesen, dessen Kessel ihnen um die Ohren geflogen war. Seitdem dieser den Zaubertrankunterricht nicht mehr besuchte, hatte die Zahl der Explosionen tatsächlich rapide abgenommen. Das wirklich Neue daran war, dass es dieses Mal Rons Kessel gewesen war, der explodierte. Solange er Zaubertrankunterricht hatte, war ihm das noch nicht passiert.

"Einen Versuch hat schließlich jeder", meinte er grinsend, nachdem sie das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer verlassen hatten. Auch der unvermeidlichen Strafarbeit sah er gelassen entgegen. Vermutlich würde sie darin bestehen, das ganze Klassenzimmer per Hand aufzuräumen, und wenn Snape besonders schlechte Laune hatte, würde er auch noch die Kessel scheuern müssen. Als er kurz nach halb zehn in den Gryffindorturm zurückkam, war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer. Harry und Hermine hatten allerdings auf ihn gewartet. Hermine blätterte wieder mal in einem Buch, und Harry kämpfte noch mit einem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde. Nachdenklich ließ sich Ron an ihrem Tisch nieder.

"Was ist los Ron?" fragte Hermine mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme. "Hat Snape dich so runtergemacht, oder warum bist du so still?"

"Was? Nein, ich hab nur was überlegt."

"Na los, spuck's schon aus.", drängte nun auch Harry.

"Also,", begann Ron. "Während ich aufgeräumt hab, hat Snape diesen Wolfsbanntrank für Professor Lupin gebraut."

Als Harry und Hermine auf diese Eröffnung keine Reaktion zeigten, fuhr er fort.

"Er hat ständig auf dem Rezept nachgeguckt und vor sich hingeflucht, weil dieser Trank so verflixt kompliziert ist, dass er immer noch bei jeder Zutat wieder aufs Rezept gucken muss."

Auch darauf gab es keine nennenswerte Reaktion.

"Na ja", Ron suchte nach den richtigen Worten um seine Gedanken so auszudrücken, dass die anderen beiden sie verstanden. "Also, ich hab mir überlegt, wenn man auf diesem Rezept ein bisschen was verändert. Der Trank würde dann sicher nicht mehr funktionieren und bis Snape es merkt, ist es zu spät."

Zufrieden stellte Ron fest, dass auf Hermines Gesicht ein verstehendes Lächeln trat. Harry war etwas schwerer von Begriff.

"Und wozu soll das bitte gut sein?" Noch während er den Satz aussprach, dämmerte es auch bei ihm. "Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren."

Doch Hermine, die inzwischen wieder ernst geworden war, meinte zögernd. "Das stimmt zwar, aber selbst wenn das klappen sollte, ist uns nur sehr bedingt weitergeholfen."

"Ach wieso,", meinte Ron fröhlich, „für die anderen Probleme findet sich sicher auch irgendeine Lösung." Nachdem sich für die scheinbar am schwierigsten zu erfüllende Bedingung doch ein fast einfacher Weg gezeigt hatte, müsste es für die anderen Punkte noch um Längen einfacher sein, sich etwas Passendes auszudenken. Doch diesmal widersprach ihm auch Harry.

"Nein Ron, wenn wir jetzt beschließen die Sache durchzuziehen, dann müssen wir sie auch durchziehen. Das bedeutet nicht zuletzt, dass einer von uns einen Monat lang Professor Lupin wie Luft behandeln muss, ohne dass dieser auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung hat warum."

"Wieso?", meinte Ron leichthin, "Man darf ihn doch nur nicht angucken und ihn nicht ansprechen. Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte einen Kalender aus ihrer Schultasche gekramt und blätterte die Seiten um.

„Also", stellte sie schließlich fest. "Übermorgen ist der nächste Vollmond. Da wir mit unseren Vorbereitungen auf keinen Fall so schnell fertig werden, sollten wir die Sache zum nächsten Vollmond in Angriff nehmen."

Die Jungen nickten. Erstens, weil es ohnehin keinen Zweck gehabt hätte, Hermine zu widersprechen, wenn sie einen derart entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. Zweitens mussten sie ihr Recht geben. Es war besser, die Sache in Ruhe anzugehen. Je besser sie vorbereitet waren, umso weniger konnte schief gehen. Denn eines war ihnen klar. Es gab nur diese eine Chance. Denn spätestens nach dem zweiten Vollmond würden sie die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Schließlich würde es auch den anderen nicht verborgen bleiben, wenn einer von ihnen plötzlich jede Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verweigerte. Dann würde auch Professor Lupin alles erfahren, und damit wäre jeder weitere Versuch vereitelt. Hermine hatte einen unbeschriebenen Bogen Pergament aus der Tasche gezogen und schrieb mit großen Buchstaben an den oberen Rand VORBEREITUNGEN FÜR DEN AVOIDATIONSZAUBER.

Plötzlich musste Ron gähnen: "Hermine, bist du sehr böse, wenn wir damit erst morgen anfangen? Die Kesselschrubberei hat mich ganz schön geschafft."

Zum Erstaunen der Jungen war Hermine sofort einverstanden. Auch sie schien müde zu sein.

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek. Hermine wollte mit Hilfe einiger Wörterbücher sichergehen, dass sie den Text des alten Buches tatsächlich richtig übersetzt hatte. Ron und Harry versuchten in der Zwischenzeit sich Gedanken über ihre drei Probleme zu machen, wie sie die Liste der Bedingungen inzwischen getauft hatten. Hermine hatte lachend protestiert, dass es doch eigentlich vier wären. Aber Ron hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank ja schon so gut wie gelöst hätten, und dass drei besser klingen würde. Sie beschlossen, mit dem ersten anzufangen. Ron las sich den ersten Punkt erneut durch und meinte dann:

"So wie ich das sehe, müssen wir uns nur darum kümmern, dass er sich nicht selbst verletzt. Da in der heulenden Hütte sonst keiner ist, kann er auch niemanden verletzen und von niemandem verletzt werden."

"Das macht die Sache nur unwesentlich einfacher.", stellte Harry nachdenklich fest. "Erstens wissen wir nicht hundertprozentig, ob Lupin im Falle eines Falles wirklich wieder in die heulende Hütte gehen würde, und selbst wenn, wie willst du verhindern, dass er sich selbst verletzt?"

"Zumindest ersteres lässt sich leicht rauskriegen."

Ron stand auf und trat zu Lupin, der vor einem benachbarten Bücherregal gestanden hatte. Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit, den Zettel unter dem Tisch verschwinden zu lassen, bevor die beiden zu ihm an den Tisch traten.

"Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges?", wollte der Lehrer jetzt wissen.

"Ach na ja, wichtig ist es eigentlich nicht.", meinte Ron schnell. "Wir haben uns nur gefragt, was eigentlich passieren würde, wenn."

"Wenn was?"

"Angenommen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank würde etwas schief gehen. Könnte da irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren?"

Lupin blickte sie etwas erstaunt von der Seite an. "Wie kommt ihr denn auf die Idee über so was nachzudenken?"

"Ach", erzählte Harry schnell, "ich hab aus Versehen die Karte als Lesezeichen benutzt. Und als ich sie vorhin in der Hand hatte musste ich an das denken, was am Ende unseres dritten Schuljahres passiert ist, und da haben wir eben überlegt was wäre, wenn."

Lupin nickte verstehend. "Also, da kann ich euch beruhigen. Im Normalfall merke ich rechtzeitig, wenn mit dem Trank wirklich etwas nicht stimmen sollte. Wenn also davon auszugehen ist, dass er nicht wirkt und ich mich in ein Monster verwandeln werde. In so einem Fall würde ich dann dasselbe tun, wie als Schüler. Ich würde mich in die heulende Hütte zurückziehen und dort den Vollmond abwarten."

Er lächelte jetzt. "Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, zumindest in dieser Beziehung ist auf Professor Snape Verlass. Kommt ihr mit eurem Aufsatz über die Fluchgesetzgebung voran?"

Einem Außenstehenden wäre dieser abrupte Themawechsel wohl etwas merkwürdig erschienen. Die Jungen wussten jedoch, dass Professor Lupin nicht gern über sein Dasein als Werwolf sprach und wunderten sich deshalb nicht darüber. Ron nickte, "Ja eigentlich ganz gut. Wir sind zwar noch nicht soweit wie Hermine, aber bis zur nächsten Stunde am Dienstag haben wir ihn auch fertig."

"Gut, dann will ich euch nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten." Damit ließ er sie wieder allein.

Mit einem Prusten stieß Harry die Luft aus. "Bist du wahnsinnig! Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können. Der Zettel wäre mir fast auf den Fußboden gefallen."

Ron grinste: "Es ist ja nichts passiert. Aber deine Ausrede mit der Karte war wirklich gut."

Die besagte Karte hieß offiziell Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie war von Harrys Vater und dessen Freunden, also auch von Remus Lupin, zu deren Schulzeit erstellt worden. Sie zeigte Hogwarts und das umliegende Gelände. Das wirklich Besondere daran war, dass sie auch alle dort befindlichen Personen an deren jeweiligem Standort zeigte. So wusste man zum Beispiel sofort, wenn man kurz davor war, mit dem Hausmeister oder einem Lehrer zusammenzustoßen und konnte rechtzeitig einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Besonders bei nächtlichen Streifzügen durch das Schloss und sein Außengelände, war sie eine unschätzbare Hilfe.

Nach dem ersten Schreck konnte auch Harry darüber lachen. "Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass Lupin dann wirklich in der heulenden Hütte sein wird.", stellte er fest.

"Schön und gut.", versetzte Ron, "Aber wie wir ihn daran hindern sollen sich selbst zu verletzen, wissen wir immer noch nicht."

Beide dachten eine Weile schweigend nach. Plötzlich presste Ron die Hand vor den Mund um nicht schallend loszuprusten. Auf Harrys stumme Frage antwortete er: "Pass auf, als Fred noch klein war, hatte er oft Krämpfe, richtig heftig. Wir mussten dann immer aufpassen, dass er nicht selbst mit dem Kopf vor die Wand haut. Beim ersten Mal wussten wir das noch nicht. Da hat er das so lange gemacht, bis er fast ohnmächtig geworden ist. Er hatte eine riesige Platzwunde und auch sonst lauter blaue Flecken. Im St. Mungos haben sie Mum und Dad dann auch noch beschimpft, was sie für Eltern wären, und ob sie nicht auf ihr Kind aufpassen könnten."

"Und was ist daran jetzt bitte so lustig?", fragte Harry gereizt.

"Daran natürlich nichts. Mum hat Fred immer wenn er diese Krämpfe bekam etwas vorgelesen, oder mit unseren Kuscheltieren etwas vorgespielt. Na ja, ich hab mir gerade vorgestellt, wie Mum in der heulenden Hütte bei Werwolf Lupin sitzt und ihm mit Teddy und Maus eine Geschichte vorspielt."

Jetzt konnte sich auch Harry nicht mehr halten, und prustete los. Auch Hermine musste lachen. Während Rons Erzählung hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Aber gleich darauf wurden sie wieder ernst.

"Die Idee mit dem Ablenkungsmanöver ist gar nicht so schlecht.", überlegte Hermine. "Aber womit kann man einen Werwolf von seinem Jagdtrieb ablenken?"

"Man muss ihn ja nicht von seinem Jagdtrieb ablenken, man muss seine Aufmerksamkeit von sich selbst auf etwas anderes lenken.", sagte Ron langsam.

Während Harry über diesen Satz nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn die Überlegungen um den Heilzauber auch von seinen eigenen Problemen ablenkten. Nämlich davon, über den Tod seines Paten nachzudenken. In diesem Moment erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt, wie er Tauben gejagt hatte. Er hatte natürlich nie eine erwischt. Die Tiere waren immer rechtzeitig aufgeflogen. Als er so weit gekommen war, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf.

"Du siehst aus, als wäre dir gerade ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen.", stellte Ron fest.

Harrys Antwort darauf lautete: "Vögel."

"Hey, Harry, das ist gut, das ist die Lösung." Vor Aufregung bekam Hermine rote Flecken im Gesicht. "Die Idee ist spitze, Harry. Wenn er ihnen zu nahe kommt, können sie wegfliegen."

"Könnte mir vielleicht auch mal jemand erklären, um was für Piepmätze es hier geht?", meldete sich Ron jetzt leicht beleidigt.

"Mensch, Ron, stell dich nicht dämlicher an, als du bist.", fuhr Hermine ihn an. "Wir müssen Lupin Vögel in die Hütte bringen. Er will sie jagen und kommt deshalb nicht auf die Idee, sich selbst zu beißen. Die Vögel sind in der Lage ihm auszuweichen, so dass er sie nicht angreifen kann."

"Aber Rons Frage ist trotzdem berechtigt.", warf Harry ein. "Welche Piepmätze, sollten wir tatsächlich klären."

Hermine war jedoch nicht zu bremsen. "Blöde Frage. Pig, Errol und Hedwig natürlich."

Ron sah aus, als wäre ihm gerade mitgeteilt worden, er müsse ab morgen in Malfoys Schlafsaal umziehen. Auch Harry war nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung, seine Hedwig zusammen mit einem Werwolf in einen Raum zu sperren. Hermine konnte ihn jedoch schließlich davon überzeugen, dass seine Eule als schnelle und ausdauernde Fliegerin tatsächlich gute Chancen hatte, die Nacht in der heulenden Hütte ohne Verletzungen zu überstehen. Dass Pig und Errol für diese Aufgabe eher ungeeignet waren, musste allerdings auch Hermine einsehen. Pig, das tennisballgroße Federknäuel, würde vermutlich erst dann bemerken, dass er dem Werwolf ins Maul geflogen war, wenn er ihn verschluckt hatte. Und ob der altersschwache Errol wirklich in der Lage wäre immer rechtzeitig auszuweichen, war auch zu bezweifeln. Dazu kam, dass Errol ja die meiste Zeit zu Hause im Fuchsbau war. Es wäre also ohnehin schwierig gewesen einen Briefwechsel so einzutakten, dass er zum nächsten Vollmond in Hogwarts gewesen wäre.

"Ich fände es aber trotzdem besser, wenn Hedwig da nicht alleine wäre.", wagte Harry einzuwenden. Die beiden anderen gaben ihm zwar Recht, allerdings beschlossen sie, das Nachdenken über eine mögliche Unterstützung für Hedwig auf später zu verschieben.

Während sie zum Abendessen in die große Halle gingen, erkundigte sich Ron bei Hermine, ob sich denn bei ihrer Übersetzungskontrolle irgendwelche Änderungen ergeben hätten. Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Nicht wirklich. Außer vielleicht..."

„Außer vielleicht was?"

"Na ja, der Wissenschaftler, der diese Texte gesammelt hat, ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sich wirklich um einen Symbolstein der Kelten handelt."

"Was meinst du damit?" bohrte Ron.

Hermine zögerte. "Wenn der Text nicht von einem Symbol der Kelten stammt, sondern der Stein zu einer anderen Kultstätte gehörte, dann hatte dieser Stamm auch eine andere Sprache, und nicht nur eine andere gesprochene Sprache, sondern auch eine andere Symbolik."

Ron blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Harry fast in ihn hineingerannt wäre. "Mit anderen Worten, mit einem gewissen Prozentsatz Wahrscheinlichkeit ist davon auszugehen, dass es in diesem Text nicht um einen Heilzauber für Werwölfe, sondern um das Bauen von Mausefallen geht."

Hermine nickte betreten. Bevor Ron anfangen konnte ernsthaft loszuschreien, legte Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Shshsh! Oder soll ganz Hogwarts mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben?" Tatsächlich hatten sich bereits etliche Schüler umgedreht. Gerade wollte Ron zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzen, als Professor Lupin im Gang vor ihnen auftauchte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte er freundlich.

Sie beeilten sich eben dies zu versichern und beeilten sich aus seiner Hörweite zu kommen. Auch später fragte sich Hermine oft, warum Lupin nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ausgesehen hatten, als hätte man sie beim Äpfelklauen erwischt.

„Puh, das war knapp.", stöhnte Harry, als sie schließlich am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle Platz genommen hatten. Während des Essens fragten sie Hermine genauer danach, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass Hermines Textübersetzung komplett falsch war. Sie meinte so etwa zehn Prozent. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Zahl bewusst etwas höher angegeben hatte, als sie tatsächlich war, um die Jungen vor einer allzu großen Enttäuschung zu bewahren.

Wenn Remus an diesen Tag zurückdachte, musste er zugeben, dass ihm tatsächlich nichts aufgefallen war. Er hatte die Frage nach dem Wolfsbanntrank zwar zuerst etwas merkwürdig gefunden, aber Harrys Ausrede mit der Karte klang durchaus plausibel. Bei ihrem abendlichen Zusammenstoß waren ihm die erschrockenen Gesichter zwar aufgefallen, aber er hatte dem keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen. Schließlich hatte er mit seinen Freunden zu seiner Schulzeit selbst genug zu verbergen gehabt, und dabei war es meist um wesentlich weniger brisante Dinge gegangen. Auf die Idee, ihr Erschrecken mit sich selbst in Verbindung zu bringen, wäre er jedenfalls im Traum nicht gekommen.


	4. Kapitel 3

3. Planung ist alles

In den nächsten Tagen hatten Ron und Harry kaum Zeit, sich um ihre drei Probleme zu kümmern. Die Sonne hatte beschlossen, es dem Herbststurm ein letztes Mal zu zeigen, und das Wetter war wieder besser geworden. Daher verbrachten sie einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit auf dem Quidditchfeld. Auch Hermine sagte nichts weiter dazu. Am Ende der Woche sollte sich das jedoch ändern. Harry und Ron hatten gerade angefangen eine Runde Schach zu spielen, als Hermine plötzlich verlangte, er möge bitte die Karte des Rumtreibers holen.   
Auf Harrys erstaunte Frage, was sie denn damit wolle, bekam sie ihren McGonagallblick, wie die Jungen den Gesichtsausdruck nannten, kurz bevor sie ihnen einen Vortrag hielt. Meist drehte es sich in diesen Vorträgen um die Notwendigkeit von sorgfältiger Hausaufgabenplanung, intensiver Prüfungsvorbereitung oder ähnlichen Themen. Die Karte des Rumtreibers passte in diesen Katalog ganz und gar nicht.

"Wenn einer von uns demnächst weder Blick- noch sonstigen direkten Kontakt zu Professor Lupin haben darf, sollten wir zumindest versuchen, die Gefahr einer Begegnung soweit wie möglich einzuschränken."

Ron lachte: "Hermine wir haben pro Woche drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Da können wir Lupin ohnehin nicht ausweichen."

Hermine schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Im Unterricht bist du darauf vorbereitet, dass du aufpassen musst. Wenn du gerade unterwegs von einem Klassenraum zum anderen oder sonst wohin bist, ist das was anderes."

Inzwischen war Harry mit der Karte wiedergekommen. Sie setzten sich so, dass ihr Tisch von niemandem eingesehen werden konnte. Konzentriert betrachtete Hermine die Karte. Als sie Lupins Büro gefunden hatte, fuhr sie mit dem Finger die Gänge entlang, die von dort aus zur großen Halle, zum Lehrerzimmer, zu seinem Unterrichtsraum und nach draußen führten.  
Harry, der ihr Tun verfolgt hatte, stellte resigniert fest, dass es jeweils eine ganze Menge von Möglichkeiten gab. "Wenn du die alle umgehen willst, darfst du nirgendwo mehr langgehen."

Hermine ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier."

"Was heißt das denn jetzt wieder?"

"Das heißt, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass Lupin immer dieselben Korridore, Durchgänge und Treppen benutzt."

"Und was macht dich da so sicher?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Hauptsächlich die Tatsache, dass es bei uns und den meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, genauso ist."

"Na ja", überlegte Ron. "Man nimmt eben immer den kürzesten Weg, warum sollte man einen Umweg machen?"

"Nicht nur das", erwiderte Hermine. "Auch wenn Wege gleichlang sind, haben fast alle Menschen bestimmte Wege, die sie immer wieder benutzen. Einfach, weil sie es sich so angewöhnt haben. Es macht die Sache einfacher, weil man dann nicht erst darüber nachdenken muss wo es lang geht, sondern sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren kann."

Harry nickte. Er dachte daran, wie schwer es ihm in der ersten Zeit in Hogwarts gefallen war, den Weg vom Gryffindorturm in die große Halle oder zu den Klassenzimmern zu finden. Inzwischen kannte er die Strecke im Schlaf. Er wusste aber, dass es eine ganze Anzahl Gryffindorschüler gab, die eine völlig andere Strecke benutzten, die ihm persönlich viel schwieriger erschien, die damit aber genausogut zurecht kamen.

"Hab ich noch nie drüber nachgedacht.", gab Ron zu.

"Aber wie willst du rauskriegen wo Lupin bevorzugt langgeht?", fragte Harry unsicher. Er konnte sich die Antwort bereits denken. Seine Vermutung wurde prompt bestätigt.

"Das können wir nur rauskriegen, wenn wir ihn beobachten."

Ron stöhnte: "Hermine, du willst nicht im Ernst, dass wir unser Wochenende damit verbringen Professor Lupin zu beschatten, nur um ihm später nicht öfter als nötig über den Weg zu laufen."

Harry war von der Idee, sein Wochenende auf dermaßen langweilige Art und Weise zu verschwenden, auch nicht sonderlich begeistert. Doch erstens wollte er einen neuen Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine verhindern, und zweitens musste er zugeben, dass sie mit ihrer Theorie nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Deshalb fragte er schnell.   
"Und wie wollen wir das machen? Hier mit der Karte, oder wirklich draußen im Schloss?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Beide Varianten hatten ihre Vorteile. Wenn sie Lupin von hier aus über die Karte beobachteten, bestand keine Gefahr von ihm bemerkt zu werden und somit auch keine Notwendigkeit, irgendwelche erfundenen Erklärungen für ihr Herumstreifen abzugeben. Außerdem konnte so eine Begegnung spätestens beim dritten Mal mehr als peinlich werden. Allerdings konnte man im wirklichen Schloss besser einschätzen, welche Ausweichmöglichkeiten man in brenzligen Situationen tatsächlich hatte. Hier auf der Karte gingen bestimmte Sichtwinkel durch die fehlende Dimension verloren. Sie entschied sich für eine Mischform.  
"Wir gehen raus und nehmen die Karte mit. Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass wir mit Lupin zusammenstoßen, können wir uns rechtzeitig verstecken."

Die beiden nickten ergeben. Nachdem sie sich mühsam durch das Gewimmel der Schüler zum Porträtloch gedrängt hatten, verließen sie den Gryffindorturm. Alle drei fühlten sich dabei nicht besonders wohl. Es behagte ihnen gar nicht, ausgerechnet Remus Lupin zu beschatten, wie Auroren einen Todesser. Dass sie sich selbst sagten, dass sie ihm ja letztendlich nur helfen wollten, half da auch nicht viel.   
Außer einigen Erstklässlern aus Ravenclaw, die offenbar auf dem Weg zur Eulerei waren, begegneten sie bis zum dritten Stock niemandem. Durch einen Blick auf die Karte vergewisserten sie sich, dass Lupin tatsächlich noch in seinem Büro war. Sie postierten sich hinter der Statue der einäugigen Hexe und warteten.

"Und was machen wir, wenn er den ganzen Tag da drin sitzt?"

"Unsinn, spätestens zum Mittagessen geht er in die große Halle", stellte Hermine ungerührt fest.

"Na toll", motzte Ron. "Wenn ich daran denke, wie lange das noch dauert, knurrt mir jetzt schon der Magen."

"Pssst" Harry hatte auf der Karte gesehen, dass sich ein kleiner Junge aus Hufflepuff ihrem Versteck näherte. Er achtete jedoch überhaupt nicht auf sie. Zielstrebig ging er auf Lupins Büro zu und klopfte an. Danny Waters las Harry von der Karte ab. Sie kannten den Jungen nicht näher. Lupin hatte ihnen allerdings erzählt, dass der Junge panische Angst vor größeren Vögeln hatte, und sich darum nicht allein in die Eulerei traute. Lupin hatte ihm angeboten ihn zu begleiten, falls er einen Brief schicken würde. Mit einigem Abstand folgten sie den beiden zur Eulerei. Unterwegs machte sich Hermine Notizen darüber, wo sie abbogen.

"Was machst du da", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Ich schreibe mir auf, in welchen Gang wir wann biegen, wann wir nach links und wann wir nach rechts abbiegen, wann wir eine Treppe nehmen und wann einen Schneckengang."

"Und was hast du damit vor?"

"Erstens kann ich mich dann später an die Wege erinnern, die wir gegangen sind, die Lupin also benutzt.", erklärte sie geduldig. "Hauptsächlich will ich aber damit versuchen, grundlegend einzuschätzen, wie sich Lupin bewegt. Also ob er lieber links oder rechts abbiegt, ob er lieber schmale Treppen mit, oder breite Treppen ohne Geländer benutzt."

"Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen.", wollte nun Harry wissen.

"Tonks hat mir davon erzählt, als ich sie in den Ferien besucht habe. Sie meint, auf diese Weise kann man Schlüsse über das mögliche Fluchtverhalten von Verdächtigen ziehen.", fügte sie mit leicht gepresster Stimme hinzu.

"Na toll", meinte Ron und drückte damit aus, wie Harry und Hermine sich fühlten. Schließlich trug diese Eröffnung nicht gerade dazu bei, ihr Unbehagen bei dieser Aktion zu mildern. Auf dem Rückweg von der Eulerei ging Lupin wider Erwarten nicht zurück in sein Büro, sondern zunächst ins Lehrerzimmer. Die drei beschlossen, in der Ecke bei Myrthes Klo zu warten. Während sie dort standen und die Klotür anstarrten, hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach.  
Plötzlich grinste Harry wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: "Fawkes."

Obwohl er nicht besonders laut gesprochen hatte, hallte seine Stimme durch den sonst völlig stillen Gang.

"Wie, Fawkes?", fragte Ron, der versuchte sich sein Erschrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Als Unterstützung für Hedwig, in der heulenden Hütte. Ich hab an unser zweites Schuljahr gedacht und daran, wie er mir gegen den Basilisken geholfen hat."

Nach einem Blick in Hermines nicht gerade freundliches Gesicht, hatte er das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Ich weiß, da hätte ich neulich schon drauf kommen können, bin ich aber nun mal nicht. Ist doch wohl auch nicht weiter schlimm, oder?"

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. "Darum geht's nicht. Ich hab nur kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Dumbledore zu hintergehen."

Die Jungen nickten. Da sie Dumbledore nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnten, blieben ihnen nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie mussten sich eine Geschichte ausdenken, damit er ihnen den Phönix für eine Weile überließ, oder sie mussten sich Fawkes "ausborgen". Nach einigem hin und her, entschieden sie sich für die zweite Variante. Letztendlich würde es einfacher sein, in einem unbeobachteten Moment im Schulleiterbüro einzudringen, als eine Geschichte zu erfinden, die nicht nur einigermaßen glaubhaft war, sondern die auch allen zu erwartenden Nachfragen standhielt.  
Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Professor Lupin das Lehrerzimmer verließ und jetzt auf sie zukam.

"Hallo ihr drei. Auf wen oder was wartet ihr denn hier?", begrüßte er sie fröhlich.

"Was, wieso" entfuhr es Ron erschrocken.

Lupin lachte: "Gibt es einen anderen Grund längere Zeit an einer Stelle mitten im Korridor stehen zu bleiben, außer um sich mit jemandem zu treffen?"

"Wir warten auf Hagrid, " sprudelte Harry los. "Wir wollten ihn heute besuchen und im Unterricht hat er uns gesagt, er hätte heute Vormittag ohnehin im Schloss zu tun und wir könnten zusammen zu seiner Hütte gehen. Also, er wusste noch nicht wie lange er brauchen würde, und er sagte hier zu warten wäre besser, weil dann müssten wir nicht in der Kälte vor seiner Hütte rumstehen."

Lupin nickte. "Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß. Grüßt Hagrid von mir." Damit ließ er die drei allein und ging zurück in Richtung seines Büros."  
"Mensch, Harry, wir sollten einen Wettbewerb starten, wer am schnellsten brauchbare Ausreden erfinden kann. Du würdest bestimmt gewinnen.", feixte Ron.

Harry grinste zurück. Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch inständig, Lupin würde über die Geschichte nicht weiter nachdenken, denn sie hatte gleich mehrere Haken. Erstens hatte Hagrid, wie alle anderen auch, am Wochenende frei. Zumindest was seine Aufgaben als Lehrer anging. Damit war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er hier irgendeine länger dauernde Tätigkeit auszuführen hatte. Der größere Haken allerdings war der, dass Lupin genau wusste, dass sie nur hätten auf der Karte nachsehen müssen und sofort gewusst hätten, ob Hagrid wieder zu Hause wäre.   
Nachdem sie eine weitere halbe Stunde hinter der einäugigen Hexe Wache gestanden hatten, ging Lupin zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Am Eingang bekamen sie mit, wie er sich mit Professor Sprout für den Nachmittag zu einem Einkaufsbummel in Hogsmeade verabredete. Alle drei waren erleichtert, dass sie ihre Beschattung damit für heute beenden konnten.

Nachdem sie auch noch einen Teil des Sonntages mit dieser langweiligen Tätigkeit verbracht hatten, hatten sie das Gefühl, Lupins bevorzugte Wegstrecken jetzt ganz gut zu kennen. Nicht zuletzt Hermines Notizen halfen ihnen dabei, sich Ausweichstrecken zu überlegen, wenn Lupins Wege sich mit ihren persönlichen Hauptstrecken trafen. Eigentlich hatten sie gedacht, dass sie nun bis zur letzten Zaubertrankstunde vor Vollmond nichts mehr würden tun können. Doch diese Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.

Am Donnerstag der darauffolgenden Woche gab es in Dumbledores Büro ein Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. Entgegen Hermines Befürchtung, war jedoch nichts vorgefallen. Es ging nur darum, wer von ihnen wann und wo die Pausenaufsicht über die Erst- und Zweitklässler übernehmen sollte. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit schrieb Ron sehr genau mit. Schließlich würde es ziemlich peinlich, wenn er einen dieser Termine vergessen würde. Sollte einem der Kleinen in dieser Zeit etwas zustoßen, oder sonst irgendetwas passieren, konnte das richtig Ärger geben. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass so ein Versehen kein gutes Licht auf Gryffindor werfen würde. Hermine dagegen betrachtete gedankenversunken den Phönix, der ruhig auf seiner Stange saß und sie zu beobachten schien.  
Plötzlich stieß sie Ron leicht in die Seite.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Ron.

"Sei so nett und schreib für mich mit, ich erklär's dir später."

Ron seufzte leise. Laut fragte er: "Entschuldigung könnten sie die ersten Termine noch einmal wiederholen?"

"Mensch Weasley...", setzte Malfoy an. Ehe er jedoch zu einer gehässigen Bemerkung kam, brachte ihn ein strenger Blick von Professor McGonagall zum Schweigen. So beließ er es bei einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, was Ron geflissentlich ignorierte.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm hatte Hermine immer noch nichts gesagt.

"Worüber denkst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit nach.", wollte Ron schließlich wissen.

"Über Phönixe und darüber, wie bestimmte Zauber auf sie wirken."

Verblüfft blieb Ron stehen. "Und wozu bitte soll das wichtig sein? Was für Zauber überhaupt?"

Hermine sah aus, als hätte er gefragt wozu sie in die Schule gingen. "Wenn wir Fawkes aus dem Büro mitnehmen wollen, werden wir wahrscheinlich auf Lähm- oder Schockzauber zurückgreifen müssen, ich wage nämlich zu bezweifeln, dass er freiwillig mitkommt. Außerdem müssen wir ihn irgendwie ruhig halten oder verstecken, bis es Abend ist. Ich hab mal irgendwo gelesen, dass es Zauber gibt, bei denen ein Phönix sofort in Flammen aufgeht, wenn sie gegen ihn verwendet werden. Da uns ein neugeborenes Phönixküken nicht helfen kann, sollte uns das also möglichst nicht passieren."

Das leuchtete Ron ein.

"Das heißt also, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen alles heraussuchen, was wir über Phönixe finden können."

Ron nickte, so ganz langsam dämmerte ihm, warum Hermine darauf bestanden hatte, dass eine Vorbereitungszeit von drei Tagen nicht ausreichte. Letztendlich wurden sie aber schneller fündig, als sie befürchtet hatten. In einem Buch über das Einfangen und Zähmen magischer Geschöpfe fanden sie eine Liste mit Zaubersprüchen, die man ohne Gefahr anwenden konnte. 

Schließlich kam der letzte Donnerstag vor Vollmond, und mit ihm die letzte Zaubertrankstunde. Nachdem Snape das Rezept für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, setzte er sich hinter sein Pult und beobachtete die Klasse. Hermine warf einen letzten Blick zu Harry und Ron hinüber. Beide nickten entschlossen. Alle drei wussten, dass jetzt die letzte Chance war, die Sache abzubrechen. Wenn sie das Rezept verändert hatten und Professor Lupin damit eine wirkliche Verwandlung in einen Werwolf zumuteten, würden sie die Sache zu Ende bringen müssen. Alles andere wäre mehr als unfair. Hermine holte tief Luft. Dann ließ sie mit lautem Klappern ihr Messer auf den Arbeitstisch fallen.

"Miss Granger, leiden Sie neuerdings an einer Metallallergie oder was veranlasst Sie sonst, in meinem Unterricht einen derartigen Lärm zu veranstalten?", kam Snapes eisige Stimme vom Pult.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, mir ist irgendwie schwindelig geworden." Dabei sank sie auf ihren Stuhl und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, bemüht, ihre Haare nicht in die Trankzutaten zu hängen. Nachdem sie fast fünf Minuten so dagesessen hatte, ohne dass sich ihr Zustand geändert hätte, kam Snape schließlich zu ihrem Platz.

"Granger, wenn Ihnen nicht gut ist, gehen Sie gefälligst in den Krankenflügel, anstatt die anderen Schüler mit Ihrem Anblick von der Arbeit abzuhalten."

Tatsächlich starrte inzwischen fast die gesamte Klasse zu ihr herüber.

"Dd-danke, Professor.", stotterte Hermine. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und bewegte sich leicht schwankend zur Tür. Nachdem sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatte hörte sie noch, wie Lavender fragte, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn Hermine jemand begleiten würde. Snapes bissige Antwort verstand sie schon nicht mehr.

An der Tür zu Snapes Büro zögerte sie kurz. Sollte Snape aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund auf die Idee kommen sein Büro aufzusuchen, war richtig Ärger bekommen eine hoffnungslose Untertreibung für das was ihr bevorstand, wenn er sie dort erwischte. In seinem Büro angekommen, seufzte sie tief. Wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Nach Rons Aussage hatte er das Blatt auf einen Stapel mit Klassenarbeiten gelegt. Da er ihr nicht hatte sagen können ob es gelocht war, wusste sie also nicht einmal, ob er es überhaupt eingeheftet hatte. Das einzige was sie optimistisch stimmte war die Tatsache, dass Snape den Trank in den letzten drei Tagen hatte brauen müssen, und das heute wieder tun würde. Es war also anzunehmen, dass er das Rezept irgendwo hingelegt hatte, wo er es ohne größeres Suchen wiederfand.

Vor dem Fenster, durch das nur spärliches Licht fiel, stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Für einen normalen Menschen hätte man gesagt, er wäre einigermaßen aufgeräumt. Für einen Menschen wie Snape, wirkte er sogar ausgesprochen unordentlich. Das beruhigte sie etwas, denn es gab ihr die Hoffnung, dass es ihm nicht sofort auffallen würde, wenn dort nicht mehr alles am haargenau gleichen Platz stand wie vorher. Vorsichtig begann sie die zu verschiedenen Stapeln sortierten Pergamentbögen durchzusehen. Das erste waren die Fragen für eine Klassenarbeit. Hermine verkniff es sich, nachzusehen für welchen Jahrgang. Nach einigen weiteren Stapeln, bestehend aus Aufsätzen und Zeitschriften, hatte sie Glück. Unter einem Haufen teils offener, teils noch geschlossener Briefumschläge, die wohl die heutige Post darstellten, fand sie schließlich das Rezept für den Wolfsbanntrank. Aufmerksam las sie es mehrmals durch. Der Trank war tatsächlich sehr kompliziert. Während sie las, versuchte sie sich an die Wirkungsweise einzelner Zutaten zu erinnern. Sie würde höllisch aufpassen müssen. Zwar wollte sie den Trank unbrauchbar machen, aber die Gefahr dadurch den Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen war größer, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum Snape sich so genau auf das Rezept konzentriert und ständig wieder nachgelesen hatte. Schließlich fand sie aber doch etwas Passendes. Sie zog ihre Feder und ihren Zauberstab, aus dem halben Teelöffel Krötenaugen machte sie einen halben Teelöffel Krötenmagen, und aus 44 Gramm Kamille 34 Gramm.

Es kam selten vor, dass Hermine einen der Scherzartikel der Weasleyzwillinge für nicht völlig nutzlos erachtete. Aber für die Erfindung der tüfteligen Täuschungstinte war sie ihnen in diesem Moment außerordentlich dankbar. Mit Hilfe dieser Tinte und einem einfachen Zauberspruch waren derartige Fälschungen kein Problem. Vorsichtig legte sie das Blatt wieder unter die Briefumschläge, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achtete, die anderen Pergamentstapel nicht noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen, als es beim Durchsehen ohnehin schon passiert war. Aufatmend verließ sie schließlich das Büro des Zaubertranklehrers und ging langsam zurück zum Unterrichtsraum.

"Stop", Snapes eisige Stimme ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. "Können Sie mir bitte erklären was das soll?" Snape hatte sich drohend vor ihr aufgebaut.

Ihre Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Um Himmels Willen, wie viel hatte Snape mitbekommen? Sie beschloss zumindest einen Selbstrettungsversuch zu unternehmen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte sie und versuchte dabei möglichst verwirrt zu klingen.

"Miss Granger", fuhr Snape sie an. "Ich sehe Sie soeben aus meinem Büro kommen und Sie wagen es tatsächlich, mich zu fragen was los ist!"

Innerlich atmete Hermine erleichtert auf. Er hatte sie offensichtlich nur rauskommen sehen.

"Na ja", begann sie immer noch um einen Ton bemüht, der sie leicht unzurechnungsfähig erscheinen ließ. "Ich war im Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey hat mir Tropfen gebeben."

"Und was hat das bitte mit meinem Büro zu tun?", verlangte Snape zu wissen.

"Ich wollte zurück zum Unterricht kommen.", fuhr Hermine fort. "Sie sagen doch immer, dass wir wiederkommen sollen. Da bin ich dann irgendwie falsch abgebogen und in Ihrem Büro gelandet. Als ich das gemerkt habe, bin ich sofort wieder rausgegangen.", beeilte sie sich zu beteuern.

„Die Unterrichtszeit ist bereits vor zwei Minuten abgelaufen.", war seine einzige Antwort. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, und ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen rauschte er an ihr vorbei und ging nun selbst in sein Büro. Überrascht von dieser Reaktion brauchte Hermine einige Sekunden ehe sie begriff, dass die Gefahr offenbar vorüber war. Nachdenklich stieg sie die Treppe zur großen Halle empor. Sie wusste, dass ihre Ausrede nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung gewesen war. Trotzdem musste Snape sie geschluckt haben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dass er ihr nicht mal Punkte abgezogen hatte, war fast schon ein Wunder. Sie musste daran denken, was Ron ihr als Begründung gegeben hatte, warum sie sich in Snapes Büro schleichen sollte. "Weil Snape bei dir erst nachfragt, bevor er dir den Kopf abreißt. Bei uns nicht."

In der großen Halle angekommen, plumpste sie schwer neben den Jungen auf die Bank. Hastig zog sie sich die Schüssel mit dem Kartoffelbrei heran und klatschte sich eine große Kelle Mischgemüse darüber. Nach dem Schreck musste sie unbedingt etwas in den Magen bekommen.

"Und", fragte Harry aufgeregt, "Hat alles geklappt?"

"Bis auf dass Snape mich fast erwischt hätte, ja."

"Oh Gott.", Ron musterte Hermine, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass noch alle Körperteile vorhanden waren.

"Glaubst du er hat was gemerkt?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat wohl nur gesehen wie ich aus seinem Büro rausgekommen bin und mich deshalb zur Rede gestellt."

Harry atmete hörbar aus.

"Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?" wollte Ron jetzt wissen.

Hermine erklärte ihnen geduldig, dass sie erst hatte das Rezept suchen müssen, und dass sich die Sache mit dem Verändern schwieriger gestaltet hatte, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatten.

"So wie es aussieht, war es wirklich das Beste, dich das machen zu lassen.", sagte Harry ernst.

"Warum?" grinste Ron. "Ehrlich gesagt würde ich gern mal erleben, wie Snape sein eigener Kessel um die Ohren fliegt."

Hermine überlegte kurz ob sie protestieren sollte, entschied sich aber es bleiben zu lassen.


	5. Kapitel 4

4. Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse

Der restliche Donnerstag und vor allem der Freitag vergingen wesentlich langsamer als Tage das normalerweise taten.

Am Samstag nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte. Da das Wetter wieder schlechter geworden war, war es kein Problem gewesen unbemerkt zur peitschenden Weide zu gelangen. Harry ging voran. Am Ende des Tunnels drückte er die Falltür nach oben. Kaum hatte er den Kopf durch die Öffnung gesteckt, bekam er einen Hustenanfall. "Harry alles in Ordnung." Riefen Ron und Hermine erschrocken. "Jhh Ja, " prustete Harry von oben. "Hier ist eine. Am besten ihr haltet die Luft an, wenn ihr durch die Öffnung kriecht."

Sie gaben sich Mühe seinem Rat zu folgen. Es gelang ihnen auch halbwegs, ohne größeren Hustenanfall in die Hütte zu kommen.

Als sie sich umsahen sackte ihre bisher gute Laune um einiges nach unten. Um sie herum standen und lagen eine Menge kleinerer und großer Holzstücke Teile von ehemaligen Möbeln und ein Schrank. "Schade, seufzte Ron, "Ich dachte ihr hättet übertrieben, aber um sich hier zu verletzen muss man nicht mal ein Werwolf sein. " Harry und Hermine nickten. Als sie gestern abend ihren Plan für die heutige Vollmondnacht noch einmal durchgegangen waren, hatte Harry sich plötzlich an die alten Möbel in der heulenden Hütte erinnert. Erneut seufzend zog Ron seinen Zauberstab. Als er plötzlich Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Erstaunt blickte er sie an. "Ich wette mit dir, dass es hier mehr als nur einen Schutzzauber gibt, damit die Möbel nicht durch Zauberkraft bewegt werden können." - "Wozu sollte das gut sein? So'n Werwolf hat doch sowieso keinen Zauberstab." Antwortete Ron, der beim besten Willen, keine Notwendigkeit für das einrichten eines solchen Schutzes sah. "Das sicher nicht, aber angenommen es hätte sich doch mal jemand hergetraut, und es sogar geschafft einzudringen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass derjenige versucht hätte das ihm entgegenspringende Ungeheuer mit Hilfe eines Stuhles oder Tisches zu erschlagen find ich ziemlich naheliegend." Erklärte Hermine. Ron nickte. "Das heißt also, wir müssen den ganzen Mist per Hand nach oben schleppen." Fasste Harry die Situation zusammen.

Ohne besondere Begeisterung machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Hermine sammelte hauptsächlich die kleineren Holzreste zusammen, und verstaute sie in einem Sack den sie aus zwei alten Decken geknotet hatten. Die Jungen wuchteten die zerbrochenen Stühle und den Tisch ins obere Stockwerk.

Aus Gesprächen mit Sirius wussten sie, dass Lupin sich zu seiner Schulzeit, während der Verwandlungen immer im unteren Raum aufgehalten hatte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er selbst, den Raum oben benutzt hatte. Er sagte der Raum unten wäre mit zu vielen Erinnerungen verbunden gewesen. Nachdem sie etwa die Hälfte nach oben geschafft hatten, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie erst einiges würden umräumen müssen, ehe die zusätzlichen Möbel und Möbelüberreste Patz haben würden.

Mit viel fluchen kund genauso viel Gelächter bewältigten sie auch diese Hürde. Schließlich war der einzige Gegenstand im unteren Raum übrig geblieben war, ein hellgrüner leicht angeschimmelter Teppich. Auf diesem Teppich ließen sich die Jungen etwa drei Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft in der heulenden Hütte erschöpft fallen. "So viel Staub wie heute hab ich in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht eingeatmet. " stellte Ron fest. "Dagegen waren unsere Putzaktionen am Grimmauldplatz ja nur Aufwärmübungen." Harry lachte, "Deine Eltern wären vermutlich stolz auf uns, auch wenn das hier mit putzen nicht all zu viel zu tun hat. " Jetzt lachten beide. Nebenbei beobachteten sie Hermine die an der Treppe stehen geblieben war und jetzt ihren Zauberstab zog. "Areterus Avis" sagte sie und zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab eine Linie von der Wand zum Treppengeländer und zurück zur Wand. Tatsächlich erschienen an der Stelle kurzzeitig zwei grün schillernde Striche in der Luft, die sich aber fast sofort wieder auflösten. Zufrieden steckte Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder ein, und kam zu den Jungen. "Ich hab einen Sperrzauber über die Treppe gelegt, damit Fawkes und Hedwig nicht nach oben fliegen können. " erklärte sie bevor die Jungen fragen konnten. Sie nickten.

Danach saßen die drei schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Teppich. Alle drei wussten, dass es höchste Zeit war zu entscheiden, wer den Zauber ausführen sollte, und damit einen Monat lang keinerlei direkten Kontakt zu Professor Lupin haben durfte.

Harry durchbrach schließlich die Stille mit dem Vorschlag ein Streichholz zu ziehen. "Ich glaube eine Münze würde reichen. " meinte Ron darauf nachdenklich. "So viel ich sehe, sind wir drei Personen." "Das sicher," meldete sich jetzt auch Hermine zu Wort. " Aber dass du das machst kommt nicht in Frage. Ron nickte beifällig.

Harry schluckte. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass seine Freunde so denken würde. Nach Sirius Tod, war Remus Lupin nach Ron und Hermine die wichtigste Bezugsperson geworden. Während der Sommerferien hatten sie sich lange Briefe geschrieben. Sie hatten beide einen wichtigen Menschen verloren, und versuchten in diesen Briefen sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Auch wenn Lupin ihm das nie gesagt hatte, wusste er doch dass er Harry, für ihn einer der wichtigsten Menschen geworden war. Er wusste dass er es mit Sicherheit nicht durchhalten würde, einen Monat lang keinerlei Kontakt zu Lupin aufzunehmen. Andererseits kam er sich feige vor. Für Ron und Hermine war die Situation letztendlich auch nicht viel einfacher. Zwar war ihre Bindung zu Professor Lupin nicht ganz so eng wie die von Harry aber auch zwischen ihnen hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine Beziehung entwickelt, die über ein normales Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis bei weitem hinaus ging.

Da sich seine beiden besten Freunde aber erstaunlicherweise einmal einig waren, ihn bei dieser Entscheidung außen vorzulassen, versuchte er gar nicht erst zu widersprechen. Zumal er es nicht wirklich wollte. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten ohne dass jemand etwas gesagt hätte.

Schließlich gab Ron sich einen Ruck: "Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du das machst. Ich meine du machst weniger Fehler beim Zaubern und so weiter, und da darf ja auch nichtsschief gehen. Außerdem hast du das mit deinen Gefühlen besser im Griff, weil du mehr überlegst als ich..." "Halt mich jetzt nicht für feige." Setzte er schnell hinzu, "Wenn du nicht willst kann ich das auch machen. Ich meine dann muss ich mich eben mal konzentrieren, dann geht bei dem Zauber auch nichts schief." Vorsichtig sah er jetzt zu Hermine herüber. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah fuhr er erschrocken zurück. Sie sah verletzt, fast wütend aus. Was hatte er denn so schlimmes gesagt? Plötzlich schrie sie ihn an: " Was soll das heißen, ich würde mehr überlegen, als nach meinen Gefühlen handeln. Glaubst du dass man diese Situation lösen kann, wie eine Arithmantikaufgabe. Glaubst du, dass es mir egal ist, dass wahrscheinlich nicht nur Lupin total sauer auf mich sein wird. Dass mich die Kommentare der anderen völlig kalt lassen. Glaubst du ich hab kein Problem damit zu jemandem scheinbar grundlos jeden Kontakt zu meiden, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass das die Situation ist, die er immer wieder erlebt hat..." Sie schluchzte. Schon während ihres Ausbruchs waren ihr Tränen über die Wangen gerollt. Vorsichtig rückte Ron zu ihr auf, und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. "Hermine, sagte er unsicher. "Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass dir die anderen völlig egal sind. Wenn das so bei dir angekommen ist, tut es mir Leid. Wenn dem so wäre, dann wäre dir das hier wohl kaum so wichtig. " Langsam beruhigte sich Hermine. "Tut mir leid" sagte sie in ihr Taschentuch, während sie sich die Nase putzte. "Es war auch nicht nur wegen dem was du gesagt hast. In meiner Grundschulzeit hatte ich mal ein Meerschweinchen. Als es starb war ich sehr traurig. Als ich davon in der Schule erzählt habe, hat eine Mitschülerin gemeint, dass ich nur traurig wäre, weil ich es jetzt nicht mehr beobachten könnte, und deshalb meine Chance auf Extrapluspunkte in Heimatkunde gesunken wäre. " Sie schluckte erneut. "Wisst ihr", fuhr sie dann stockend fort, "Damals haben die meisten gedacht, ich wäre eine Art Computer in Menschengestalt. Deshalb war ich die meiste Zeit nur alleine. Na ja und weil ich niemanden zum spielen hatte, hab ich eben wieder gelesen." Sie seufzte.

Harry und Ron hatten schweigend zugehört. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Hermine etwas über ihr Leben vor Hogwarts erzählte. Und bei diesen seltenen Gelegenheiten sprach sie meist auch über Erlebnisse mit ihren Eltern. Schmerzlich wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie selbst am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit ähnlich über Hermine gedacht hatten, wie es eben von ihren Mitschülern aus der Grundschule berichtete.

Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Schließlich fragte Ron zögernd. "Also, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich da was falsch verstanden habe. Aber auf dem Zettel stand doch nur, dass man zu demjenigen der geheilt werden soll, keinen Kontakt aufnehmen soll. Also, ihn nicht angucken, oder ansprechen, und so. Aber wenn er dich was fragt kannst du doch antworten. " Traurig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich mich da beim übersetzen nicht klar genug ausgedrückt habe. Aber das Zeichen besagt eindeutig, dass es keinerlei Kontakt von meiner Seite aus geben darf. Ich darf Lupin also nicht ansprechen, nicht angucken nicht mit ihm in Berührung kommen, und er darf nichts geschriebenes von mir in die Hand bekommen. Es heißt leider auch, dass ich auf ihn nicht reagieren darf. Ich darf ihm also weder antworten, noch durch Gebärden in irgendeiner Weise mit ihm kommunizieren." "Und was ist, wenn er dich anspricht." Fragte Ron vorsichtig. "So lange ich nicht reagiere passiert nichts."

Sag mal, wollte Harry jetzt wissen. "Du hast jetzt die ganze Zeit in der Ich-Form gesprochen. Heißt das jetzt, dass für dich feststeht, dass du .. das du den Zauber sprichst." Er hatte zuerst sagen wollen dass du dich opferst. Das war ihm dann aber zu theatralisch vorgekommen.

Hermine nickte. Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte sie plötzlich. "Schau dir Ron an." Jetzt musste auch Harry lachen. Ron saß immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen die Wand an. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst jetzt hatte er verstanden, was die vierte Bedingung tatsächlich bedeutete.

Als es hinter ihm quietschte schreckte er hoch. Harry hatte gerade die Falltür geöffnet, und Hermine war bereits im Tunnel verschwunden. Langsam stand er auf und trat zu Harry. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich soll das Hermine machen lassen?" fragte er besorgt. Harry nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja solltest du. Sie hat sich entschieden diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, und das wahrscheinlich nicht erst vorhin. " "Was meinst du damit." Harry zögerte. "Als sie vorhin so geschimpft hat, da hat man gemerkt, dass sie sich wesentlich mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht hat als wir beide. Und wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass das auf sie zukommen würde wäre dem wohl nicht so." Ron konnte dem nur zustimmen. "Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit dem Vielsaft-Trank." Fragte er nachdenklich. Harry nickte. "Damals hatte sie auch schon beschlossen, die Sache durchzuziehen, bevor sie uns gefragt hat. ich glaub, wenn wir nein gesagt hätten, hätte das an ihrem Entschluss nichts geändert. Damals nicht, und jetzt auch nicht." Wieder konnte Harry nur nicken.

Als im zweiten Schuljahr muggelstämmige Schüler von einem unbekannten Monster angegriffen wurden, war ihr Verdacht auf Draco Malfoy gefallen. Um ihn ausfragen zu können, wollten sie sich mit Hilfe des Vielsaft-Trankes für eine Weile in dessen beste Freunde verwandeln. Da dies sehr gefährlich war, war es Schülern verboten, diesen Trank zu brauen. Hermine hatte damals kurzerhand erklärt, es sei ja wohl schlimmer muggelstämmige anzugreifen, als einen Trank zu brauen. Von irgendwo unter sich hörten sie Hermines Stimme: "Was ist los, kommt ihr." Sind schon unterwegs rief Harry zurück. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Ron um. Der sah ihm ernst in die Augen: "Versprich dass wir sie nicht alleine lassen." Harry nickte. Dann schob er sich durch die Falltür. Ron folgte als letzter, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie schließlich wieder auf dem Rasen bei der peitschenden Weide standen, mussten sie feststellen, dass das Mittagessen in der großen Halle bereits vorbei war. Sie beschlossen daher Hagrid einen Besuch abzustatten. Nicht zuletzt in der Gewissheit, dass dieser sie mit Tee und Keksen bewirten würde. Seitdem Hagrid in den Sommerferien den erkrankten Dobby gepflegt hatte, und dieser beschlossen hatte, sich mit Unterricht im Plätzchen backen zu revanchieren, Hagrids Backwerk nämlich tatsächlich auch dann sehr lecker, wenn man es vorher nicht in Tee eingeweicht hatte. Nachdem sie ihre völlig verstaubten Umhänge ausgeschüttelt hatten, bummelten sie gemächlich zu seiner Hütte hinüber. Es war immer noch sehr windig. Am Himmel trieben dunkle Wolken. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass es später Regen geben würde.

Unterwegs überlegten sie, ob man Hagrid nicht vielleicht einweihen sollte. Schließlich entschieden sie sich dagegen. Hagrid war zwar mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sofort bereit sie zu unterstützen, aber die Gefahr, dass er Lupin in bester Absicht, etwas sagte, was diesen die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen ließ, war eindeutig zu groß.

Hagrid freute sich sehr als sie bei ihm auftauchten. "Na ihr drei. Habt euch ja lange nich mehr sehen lassen. So viel Hausaufgaben?" Sie wussten dass er auf diese Frage nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. Daher setzten sie sich schweigend an den Tisch. Hagrid versuchte unterdessen gleichzeitig Tee zu kochen den Tisch zu decken, Fang zu füttern und seine frischgewaschene Wäsche wegzuräumen. "Können wir dir irgendwie helfen. " Fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Na ja, wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr das mit dem Tisch decken ja schon mal selber machen, wisst ja wo alles steht." Brummte Hagrid in seinen Schrank. Als sein struppiger Kopf wieder erschien fügte er hinzu: "In der Dose sind noch Kekse, die könnt ihr essen. Nächste Woche will ich mal 'n Kuchen probieren.

" Gerade als Ron dabei war die Tassen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen, klopfte es erneut. "Nanu noch mehr Besuch, was denn heute los hier?" murmelte Hagrid erstaunt. Etwas lauter meinte er. "Harry du stehst gerade mach bitte mal auf."

Draußen stand Remus Lupin. Der war eben so erstaunt wie Harry, als sie sich gegenüber standen. Jetzt sah auch Hagrid zu ihnen rüber. "Ah hallo Professor Lupin, kommen sie rein. Ich hab sowieso grade Teewasser aufgesetzt."

Während Lupin sich zu Harry an den Tisch setzte, reichte Hermine Ron eine weitere Tasse, bevor sie die Kekse aus der Dose auf einen großen Teller verteilte und damit ebenfalls zurück zum Tisch kam. Schließlich nahm Hagrid den Wasserkessel vom Feuer. Mit einer dampfenden Kanne frischen Kräutertee kam auch er zum Tisch, und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Tschuldigung, dass es hier'n bisschen unordentlich aussieht, sagte er darauf zu Lupin "aber ich wollte die Wäsche drin haben, eh's regnet, na und einige Sachen waren noch nich ganz trocken. " Lupin lächelte. "Es gibt schlimmeres."

Tatsächlich fiel ihnen fiel den dreien auf, dass Lupin irgendwie bedrückt wirkte. Zwar beteiligte er sich hin und wieder am Gespräch, aber mit seinen Gedanken schien er weit weg zu sein. Schließlich fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen." Wie ertappt zuckte Lupin zusammen. Schließlich seufzte er: "Euch kann man auch nichts vormachen. Du hast Recht, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. " "Kann man irgendwie helfen, wollte nun Hagrid wissen. "Nein nicht wirklich. Trotzdem Danke Hagrid." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry. "Tut mir Leid Harry aber aus unserem Ausflug morgen wird wohl nichts werden."

Siedendheiß fiel Harry in diesem Moment ein, dass Lupin ihn ja morgen mit auf den Friedhof zu Sirius' Grab nehmen wollte. In der ganzen Aufregung um ihre drei Probleme, hatte er das völlig vergessen.

"Schade" sagte er langsam aber das klappt sicher ein anderes mal. Ähm, Warum geht es denn morgen nicht." Lupin seufzte: "Nun ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wirkt diesmal der Wolfsbanntrank nicht. Das heißt, ich werde mich heute Nacht in ein Monster verwandeln. Diese Verwandlungen kosten wesentlich mehr Kraft, als wenn ich sie mit Hilfe des Wolfbanntrankes durchstehen muss. Deshalb nehme ich an, dass ich morgen außer zum im Bett liegen zu nichts in der Lage sein. werde."

"Woher wissen sie denn so genau dass er diesmal nicht wirkt?" erkundigte sich Ron interessiert. "Wenn ich den Trank einnehme habe ich hinterher ein ganz bestimmtes Gefühl im Körper, das lässt sich schwer beschreiben. Da ich das Gefühl am Donnerstag abend nicht hatte, wusste ich, dass er nicht wirken würde. "Wissen sie woran's liegt?" fragte Hagrid. Lupin zuckte die Achseln. "Snape sagt er versteht es auch nicht, er sagt er hätte sich genau an sein Rezept gehalten." "Wer weiß." Warf Hermine hastig ein, "vielleicht hat er ausversehen von irgendetwas ein Gramm zuviel, oder einen Teelöffel zu wenig genommen. Das kann schnell mal passieren." "Kann schon sein," brummte Hagrid nachdenklich. "Ich kenn mich mit Zaubertränken nicht aus. Ich weiß nicht wie schnell man da Fehler machen kann, und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht wirklich."

Harry Ron und Hermine entspannten sich unmerklich. Das Hagrid Snape wegen des verpatzten Tranks zur Rede stellen würde, hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt.

Lupin seufzte erneut leise. Harry beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass die bevorstehende Verwandlung nicht der einzige, nicht einmal der Hauptgrund für Lupins gedrückte Stimmung war. "Ist sonst noch etwas nicht in Ordnung. " hakte er vorsichtig nach. Zwar war durch den intensiven Briefwechsel im Sommer so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entstanden, aber Hier in Hogwarts war Lupin immer noch sein Lehrer. Außerdem waren sie hier nicht allein.

Doch Lupin schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben. Denn er antwortete ohne Umschweife. "Die Schulräte haben Dumbledore einen Brief geschrieben. Darin steht, dass sie sich jetzt selbst um einen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bemühen werden. Da Dumbledore als Schulleiter offenbar nicht in der Lage dazu ist. Auf deutsch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ich hier wieder verschwinden muss."

Seine zuerst wütende Stimme, hatte am Ende traurig geklungen. Die anderen schwiegen betroffen.

"Machen sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. " versuchte Hagrid seinen Kollegen zu beruhigen, "Wenn Dumbledore keinen gefunden hat, finden die erst Recht keinen, keinen so guten jedenfalls." "Danke Hagrid", sagte Lupin und gab sich sichtlich Mühe ein lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss auch gleich wieder los. Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall und ich wollen uns in den drei Besen in Hogsmeade treffen. Wir wollen gemeinsam einen Antwortbrief verfassen." "Womit haben die Schulräte denn ihre Ablehnung begründet", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie sich die Antwort denken konnte. "Womit wohl." Lupin lachte kurz und trocken auf. "Der nahe Kontakt zu einer dunklen Kreatur wie sie ein Werwolf darstellt, ist für heranwachsende Kinder und Jugendliche im höchsten Maße schädlich, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich. Aufgrund von Beschwerden von Schülern und deren Eltern... Na uns so weiter."

An der Art, Lupin den Brief fast auswendig zu kennen schien, war deutlich zu hören, wie oft er solche oder ähnliche Ablehnungsbriefe in seinem Leben schon bekommen hatte.

"Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn etwas anderes dringestanden hätte." Brummte Hagrid schließlich Lupin seufzte wieder. Dann erhob er sich. Ich muss los, auf wiedersehen alle zusammen. Als er ihre betretenen Mienen sah fügte er hinzu. "Das ist ganz allein mein Problem, damit müsst ihr euch bestimmt nicht belasten. " Damit verließ er die Hütte und schloss die Tür.

Kaum war Lupin hinter den Bäumen verschwunden als Hagrid seine Tasse gegen die Wand warf. Fang der bis eben friedlich gedöst hatte, hob erschrocken den Kopf. "Idioten, bescheuerte. Wieso schreiben die so was. Ich wette die meisten von denen sind Professor Lupin noch nicht einmal persönlich über den Weg gelaufen. Und haben die mal gefragt wie viele Schüler und Eltern mit ihm als Lehrer total zufrieden sind? Dann würden sie nämlich mitkriegen, dass das viel mehr sind...!" Als er Luft holte wagte es Hermine ihn zu unterbrechen. "Hagrid, uns musst du das nicht erzählen, wir wissen das. Und eigentlich wissen die das auch. Aber denen ist das egal. Die haben ihre Gesetze und an die halten sie sich. "- „Oder sie wollen sich bei Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy einschleimen. "ergänzte Harry wütend. Hagrid hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. "Tut mir Leid murmelte er mürrisch, "Ich weiß dass ich das Euch nicht erzählen muss. Aber ich musste es gerade loswerden."

Eine Weile war nur das knistern des Feuers und der Wind der um die Hütte blies zu hören. Dann begann Hagrid von neuem. "Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, warum eigentlich immer alle zu mir kommen, wenn sie ein Problem haben? Ich kann ihnen doch nicht helfen, jedenfalls meistens nicht. Ich kann nur Tee kochen, mich neben sie setzen und ihnen zuhören, und versuchen irgendwas zu sagen was sie tröstet. " "Diese Dinge kannst du dafür sehr gut." Erklärte Harry entschieden. "Und manchmal kann das eine sehr große Hilfe sein." "hmm vielleicht." Gab sich Hagrid geschlagen.

"Wer sind denn alle?" fragte Ron neugierig. Hagrid lachte "Na ja, nich alle. Einige Schüler kommen öfter mal. Ihr ja sowieso. Aber auch deine Schwester, Ron. Und ein paar Andere nich nur aus Gryffindor. Slytherins natürlich keine. Na ja, und von den Lehrern auch manche. Professor Lupin zum Beispiel. Mit dem ist das allerdings wie mit euch. Der kommt auch, wenn die Welt in Ordnung ist. Und von den anderen Lehrern... Hm manchmal Professor Sprout, In seltenen Fällen auch Dumbledore. Der will dann aber nich seine Probleme bei mir abladen. Der unterhält sich dann mit mir, über den Wald und über die Tiere. Er hat mal gesagt, das würde ihm beim Nachdenken helfen." "Kommt Professor McGonagall auch zu dir, wenn sie ihre Probleme abladen will." Hermine wusste dass sie das eigentlich nichts anging. Aber der Gedanke, dass die so streng wirkende Verwandlungslehrerin gelegentlich auch einen Platz brauchte, an dem sie sich fallen lassen konnte gefiel ihr.

Hagrid lachte: "Nee die nich. Ich glaub die würd' sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als zuzugeben, dass sie mit irgendwas alleine nich klarkommt. Ich kenn sie aber auch nich wirklich gut. Also, nur so wie ihr sie auch kennt, als Lehrerin." Die drei nickten. Für Hagrid schien dieses Thema jedoch noch nicht beendet zu sein. "Ich hab immer gedacht, außer ihrem Unterricht wäre ihr nichts wichtig, außer vielleicht noch der Quidditch-Pokal. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ihr andere Menschen egal sind, aber... Na ja, sie war so wütend, als dieser falsche Moody den Dementorenkuss gekriegt hat, ohne Gerichtsverhandlung und so, und weil sie im Orden ist. Und überhaupt das ganze letzte Schuljahr, sie hat sich ständig mit dieser Hexe angelegt. Und..." Er schien zu überlegen wie er das ausdrücken sollte was ihm auf der Seele lag. "Bei eurer Astroprüfung im Juni. Als die Auroren vom Ministerium gekommen sind. Sie sie wollte denen sagen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen, sie wollte mir helfen..."

Er brach den Satz ab. Die drei hatten ihn trotzdem verstanden.

Bei ihrer praktischen Astronomieprüfung hatten sie vom Turm aus beobachtet wie sieben Auroren und die verhasste Ersatzschulleiterin Umbridge versucht hatten Hagrid festzunehmen. Professor McGonagall hatte das ganze offenbar auch von ihrem Fenster aus gesehen. Daraufhin war sie aus dem Schloss gekommen, um der Sache ein Ende zu machen. Auf halber Strecke war sie von vier Auroren und Umbridge gleichzeitig angegriffen, und schwer verletzt worden.

Bisher hatten die drei nie mit Hagrid darüber gesprochen. Bisher hatten sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt erfahren hatte, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Von dem Angriff selbst hatte er damals nichts mitbekommen, weil er versucht hatte sich gegen die übrigen Auroren zu wehren. Kurz darauf war ihm die Flucht gelungen.

Ron brach das entstandene Schweigen. "Mein Dad sagt, dass es deswegen eigentlich hätte einen Prozess geben müssen. Er meint, auch wenn die Festnahme vom Ministerium angeordnet worden ist, hätten sie niemand außenstehenden angreifen dürfen. " Hagrid winkte müde ab: "Vergiss es einfach. Die benutzen die Gesetze wie sie diese brauchen. Das ist doch dasselbe wie mit Lupin. Fudge hat zwar zugelassen, dass Dumbledore ihn einstellt, aber auch nur, um den Waffenstillstand mit ihm aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn die Schulräte jetzt dafür sorgen, dass er wieder gehen muss, ist Fudge der letzte der etwas dagegen sagen wird." Harry Ron und Hermine nickten. "Aber so lange ihr als seine Kollegen voll inter ihm steht, dürfte es doch auch für die Schulräte nicht so einfach sein, Lupin rauszuwerfen." Meinte Harry zuversichtlich. "Schön wär's" seufzte Hagrid, "Leider gibt es auch in Hogwarts Leute die Lupin lieber heute als morgen loswerden würden." "Snape" riefen alle drei wie aus einem Mund. Hagrid lächelte kurz, " Nee der gilt nich. Außerdem hat das da auch noch andere Gründe. " "Wer denn sonst noch. " wunderte sich Hermine.

Im Geiste ging sie die Lehrer durch bei denen sie bisher Unterricht gehabt hatte. Bei keinem konnte sie sich wirklich vorstellen, dass er oder sie so verbohrt sein konnte, Professor Lupin nur danach zu beurteilen, was in den Lehrbüchern über Werwölfe geschrieben wurde. Doch Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wär nich gut, wenn ich euch das erzähle. So was geht Schüler nix an. Lasst uns das Thema wechseln. Wie läuft's beim Quidditch." Sie taten ihm den Gefallen und fragten nicht weiter.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch. Doch dann drängte Hermine plötzlich zum Aufbruch.  
Während sie eilig zum Schloss zurückliefen wollten die Jungen wissen, was denn plötzlich in sie gefahren sei. Ihre einzige Antwort lautete: Fawkes. Ihre ratlosen Gesichter richtig deutend ergänzte sie: "Dumbledore sitzt jetzt in Hogsmeade in den drei Besen." Langsam dämmerte es ihnen.

Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt sich während des Abendessens in Dumbledors Büro zu schleichen, um den Phönix zu holen. Wenn Dumbledore jetzt allerdings in den drei Besen saß, bedeutete das Zweierlei. Zum einen dass sie jetzt viel mehr Zeit hatten, als sie gedacht hatten, zum anderen aber auch, dass Dumbledore wohl nicht zum Abendessen in die große Halle gehen würde.


	6. Kapitel 5

Ungeplant

Sie beeilten sich in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen, um Harrys Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Sie waren gerade dabei den Turm wieder zu verlassen, als Ginny und Alicia Spinnet auftauchten.

"Mensch Ron, wo kommt ihr denn jetzt her?", rief Ginny ganz aufgeregt.

"Von Hagrid.", antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß.

"Cho hat gefragt, ob wir nicht tauschen können. Weil bei den Ravenclaws heute Geburtstag gefeiert wird." "Wir haben spontan ja gesagt, " rief Alicia dazwischen, „bei uns liegt ja nichts an heute."

Als sie die missmutigen Gesichter der Jungen sah, wurde sie neugierig. "Was hättet ihr denn stattdessen vorgehabt?" fragte sie interessiert.

"Nichts.", stieß Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Wir finden es nur nicht besonders toll, wenn so etwas einfach über unseren Kopf hinweg entschieden wird."

"Ach Bruderherz, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt.", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen. "Du fühlst dich doch nur an deiner Kapitänsehre gekratzt."

Ron beschloss, darauf nicht näher einzugehen. Harry wagte einen letzten Versuch, die Mädchen loszuwerden. Schließlich hatten sie im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun. "Wir kommen nach. Wir müssen noch schnell was für die Schule machen."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen wurde Ginny plötzlich misstrauisch. "Du lügst.", erklärte sie bestimmt. "Vorhin hab ich mich mit Neville unterhalten und der hat mir erzählt, ihr hättet dieses Wochenende so gut wie keine Hausaufgaben. Also, was habt ihr wirklich vor?"

Ron wich dem Blick seiner Schwester aus. Zu seiner Erleichterung streckte Hermine in diesem Moment ihren Kopf in den Gang. Sie war noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte das Gespräch von hier aus mit angehört. "Es sind nicht direkt Hausaufgaben. Es ist mehr ein Projekt. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Die Jungen mussten sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu grinsen. Diese Lüge lag so nah an der Wahrheit, dass man sie kaum noch als solche bezeichnen konnte.

"Auch das könnt ihr morgen machen.", entschied Alicia resolut.

Die Jungen wollten gerade widersprechen, als Hermines Kopf nickte. "Ist schon o.k., ich kann mich da auch erst mal alleine drum kümmern."

"Seht ihr, die Oberstreberin will eure Hilfe gar nicht.", konstatierte Alicia trocken.

Bevor einer der drei auch nur Luft holen konnte um ihr eine passende Antwort zu geben, hatte Ginny ihr bereits eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Völlig überrascht ging Alicia ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Entsetzt starrte sie die jüngere Mitschülerin an: "Was ist denn in dich gefahren!", rief sie erschrocken.

"Halt einfach die Klappe, wenn du keine Ahnung hast.", fauchte Ginny zurück. Damit drehte sie sich von ihr weg. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren von Ginnys heftiger Reaktion nicht weniger überrascht. Zwar waren Hermine und Ginny miteinander befreundet, aber keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass Ginny sie so heftig verteidigen würde.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es ihr erzählen.", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Aber sie ließ den Gedanken sofort wieder fallen. Sie wusste genau, dass Ron davon alles andere als begeistert sein würde. Denn obwohl Ginny inzwischen die fünfte Klasse besuchte und mehr als einmal bewiesen hatte, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr war, war Ron nach wie vor der Meinung, auf seine kleine Schwester aufpassen zu müssen.

"Also gut.", seufzte Harry, als hätte der Vorfall eben nicht stattgefunden. "Wir kommen mit."

"Na also, es geht doch.", grinste Ginny.

"Dürfen wir wenigstens noch unsere Besen holen?", brummte Ron.

Sie nickte. Dann ging sie mit der immer noch etwas verstörten Alicia zur Treppe. Harry und Ron kamen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Na also", meinte Ron vergnügt. "Die wären wir los. Jetzt lasst uns losmachen, sonst ist Dumbledore zurück, bevor wir überhaupt bei seinem Büro sind."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ihr tatsächlich zum Training geht. Alles andere würde das Misstrauen nur noch steigern, und das können wir nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen."

Das sahen auch die Jungen ein. Schweigend übergab Harry ihr deshalb Umhang und Karte. Hermine verstaute beides und wandte sich erneut dem Porträtloch zu. "Drückt mir die Daumen.", meinte sie noch, dann verschwand sie im Korridor. Mit schlechtem Gewissen sahen die Jungen ihr nach. Hatten sie nicht noch am Morgen versprochen, Hermine nicht alleine zu lassen? Schließlich holten sie ihre Besen, und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Hermine hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro nicht aufzufallen. Es schien, als wäre die ganze Schule auf den Beinen. Kurz bevor sie den Wasserspeier erreichte, verschwand sie in einer Toilette. Sie streifte sich den Tarnumhang über und aktivierte die Karte. Nervös wartete sie, bis eine größere Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbeigegangen war. Dann schlich sie sich vorsichtig bis zum Wasserspeier. Leise murmelte sie das Passwort: "Lakritzschnecke."

Sie grinste. Dumbledore blieb sich treu. Bei der Verteilung der Aufsichtstermine war es ihr gelungen, so dicht hinter Professor McGonagall zu stehen, dass sie das Passwort hatte verstehen können. Nachdem sie mit der Wendeltreppe vor die Bürotür gefahren war, blieb sie stehen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an. Man wusste schließlich nie. Wie erwartet, bekam sie keine Antwort. Sie seufzte. Fast hatte sie gehofft, Dumbledore wäre eher zurückgekommen und die Sache hätte sich damit erledigt gehabt.

"Hermine" rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sie hatten beschlossen die Sache durchzuziehen, also würden sie das auch tun. Leise schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und sah sich um. Ohne den Schuldirektor hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wirkte der Raum seltsam leer. Fawkes saß wie immer auf seiner Stange neben der Tür. Der Vogel schien zu schlafen. Erleichtert wollte Hermine die Hand ausstrecken, um ihn von der Stange zu nehmen. Kurz bevor sie ihn jedoch erreichte, stieß er einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen.

"Ruhig, Fawkes, ganz ruhig.", flüsterte sie. Auf den Phönix schien das jedoch eher die entgegengesetzte Wirkung zu haben. Er begann panisch mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, und schrie weiter. Verzweifelt überlegte Hermine, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte. Fawkes war doch an Menschen, und selbst an Berührungen, gewöhnt. Endlich dämmerte es ihr. Der Tarnumhang. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch Panik bekommen, wenn ein unsichtbares Etwas sie aufforderte, sich zu beruhigen. Langsam zog sie sich den Umhang vom Kopf. Kaum war sie sichtbar, beruhigte sich Fawkes. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich wieder seiner Stange:

"Komm her, Fawkes, komm zu mir.", sagte sie freundlich. Dabei fragte sie sich, ob sich ein Wesen wie Fawkes, dessen Verstand mit Sicherheit über den eines gewöhnlichen Vogels hinausreichte, so einfach würde locken lassen. Tatsächlich zeigte der Phönix keine nennenswerte Reaktion. Er sah sie nur mit seinen Perlaugen an. Sie beschloss, es anders zu versuchen. "Fawkes, bitte komm mit. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Harry, Ron und ich."

Erwartungsvoll starrte sie auf den Phönix. Erst passierte gar nichts. Hermine überlegte gerade, ob sie es mit sanfter Gewalt versuchen sollte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich das Beste gewesen, Harry den Phönix holen zu lassen. Der hätte sicher weniger Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Fawkes zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Plötzlich begann er bedächtig seinen Kopf hin und her zu wiegen. Zwei Sekunden später ließ er sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder.

"Danke, Fawkes.", sagte sie leise, und streichelte das weiche Gefieder. Vorsichtig streifte sie sich den Tarnumhang wieder über. Sie spürte, wie sich der Druck der Krallen auf ihrer Schulter verstärkte. "Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts."

Wieder streichelte Hermine den Vogel in der Hoffnung, das würde ihn beruhigen. Sie hatten beschlossen, Fawkes unter dem Tarnumhang in seiner normalen Gestalt in den Gryffindorturm zu bringen. Mit Hilfe der Karte gelang es ihr den Weg zurückzulegen, ohne in eine Menschentraube zu geraten. Dort angekommen, verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie legte den Umhang aufs Bett und setzte sich gleichfalls. Fawkes flatterte auf ihren Schoß.

"So, Fawkes," seufzte Hermine. „wir haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du bleibst bis heute Abend im Kleiderschrank, oder ich muss dich in ein Buch verwandeln."

Wieder sah es so aus, als würde der Phönix überlegen. Dann deutete er mit dem Schnabel auf Hermines Zauberstab. Hermine war erleichtert. Zwar hätte sie den Vogel wirklich im Schrank verstecken können, aber eine Verwandlung war doch wesentlich sicherer. Langsam hob sie den Zauberstab. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht. Zwar hatten sie im Unterricht schon oft Tiere in Gegenstände verwandelt, aber dabei wäre es nie schlimm gewesen, wenn eine Verwandlung nicht geklappt hätte.

"Metamorph Librum", sagte sie deutlich und hielt den Zauberstab auf die Brust des Phönix gerichtet. Es gab eine kurze Flamme, und eine Sekunde später lag ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß. "Na bitte.", dachte sie, "Gelernt ist gelernt." Vorsichtig legte sie das Buch auf ihr Kopfkissen. Dann verließ sie den Schlafsaal wieder.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte sie überrascht fest, dass auch die Jungen schon wieder zurück waren. Wegen des ständig stärker werdenden Windes und dem beginnenden Regen hatten sie das Training vorzeitig abgebrochen. Als sie auf dem Rückweg erneut Hagrid begegnet waren, hatte der ihnen erzählt, dass es laut magischer Wetterbestimmung heute Nacht den schlimmsten Sturm seit mehreren Jahren geben sollte. Außerdem wurde ein extremer Wolkenbruch samt Gewitter erwartet. Alle drei hofften inständig, dass dies bitte eine Fehlinformation sein möge. Im Allgemeinen waren die Wettervorhersagen genauso glaubhaft, wie die der Muggel.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Unwetter**

Nach dem Abendessen war Hermine noch einmal zu Professor Lupin gegangen. Sie hatte vorgehabt, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Zum einen wollte sie ihn fragen, ob sie ihre Belegarbeit nicht ausnahmsweise schon vor dem eigentlichen Termin abgeben durfte. Nebenbei sollte sie fragen, wann sich Lupin auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte machen würde.

"Und", fragte Harry gespannt, als sie wieder bei ihnen angekommen war.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln: "Wie man's nimmt. Immerhin hab ich rausgekriegt, dass er so um halb neun losgeht." Sie seufzte.

"Er hat dich die Arbeit nicht jetzt schon abgeben lassen, stimmt's?", fragte Harry betroffen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er meint, er würde sonst durcheinander kommen. Wenn ich solche Angst hätte, mich damit zu verzetteln, soll ich sie einem von euch oder am besten Hagrid geben. Der würde schon aufpassen, dass ich nicht mehr drankommen würde." Sie seufzte erneut.

Ausnahmsweise konnten Harry und Ron ihren Unmut verstehen. Schließlich sollte diese Belegarbeit ein Drittel ihrer Note in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ausmachen. Außerdem sollten die Arbeiten der Schüler, die sich für Berufe im Zusammenhang mit dem Zaubereiministerium interessierten, dort eingesandt werden. Bei Harry, Ron und Hermine war das der Fall. Die Jungen wollten Auroren werden. Hermine wollte sich um rechtliche Belange von Zauberwesen kümmern. Nicht zuletzt um sich für die Hauselfen, die ihr sehr am Herzen lagen, stark zu machen.

"An die Belegarbeiten hätten wir eher denken sollen.", meinte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Wir haben uns eben einen doofen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht.", versuchte Ron die Situation zu retten. "Wir machen es erst nächsten Monat. Dann sind außerdem Weihnachtsferien, da würde sich auch das aus-dem-Weg-gehen leichter bewerkstelligen lassen."

Die anderen beiden mussten ihm Recht geben. Die Sache noch um einen weiteren Monat zu verschieben, hätte vieles einfacher gemacht. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Hermine über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Das hätten wir uns früher überlegen müssen. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass wir es ein drittes Mal schaffen würden, den Wolfsbanntrank unwirksam zu machen. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob uns das ein zweites Mal gelingt. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore in nächster Zeit sehr gut auf Fawkes aufpassen wird. Es dürfte daher sehr schwierig werden, ihn noch mal "auszuleihen".

"Außerdem stimmt deine Theorie nur zum Teil, Ron.", überlegte Harry. "Hermine hätte dann zwar ihre Belegarbeit abgeben können, aber soweit ich weiß, sind nicht nur Hermine und ich von deinen Eltern in den Fuchsbau eingeladen worden, sondern auch Professor Lupin. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das die Sache einfacher machen würde."

Ron nickte entschuldigend. Wenn sie alle zusammen im Fuchsbau wären, wäre es tatsächlich unmöglich, sich längere Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, ohne dass es auffiel. Den Weasleys die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre auch zu gefährlich. Bei so vielen Menschen auf so engem Raum konnte es leicht passieren, dass sich jemand verplapperte. Und wie Mrs. Weasley reagieren würde, wenn sich Hermine ohne erkennbaren Grund weigern würde, mit Professor Lupin zu reden, oder ihn auch nur anzusehen, konnten sie sich sehr gut vorstellen.

"Ich glaube, den richtigen Zeitpunkt für so etwas gibt es nicht.", bemerkte Hermine abschließend.

Sie spielten noch einige Runden Snape explodiert, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Kurz nach acht verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Hedwig aus der Eulerei zu holen. In gewisser Weise hatte dieses Sauwetter auch sein Gutes. So konnte er sicher sein, dass Hedwig wirklich dort war, und nicht auf Beutejagd im verbotenen Wald herumflog. Als Harry die Tür zur Eulerei aufdrückte, schlug ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen. Er sah Hedwig auf einer der Stangen sitzen und ging zu ihr. Als sie ihn sah, klackerte sie zuerst protestierend mit dem Schnabel. Als sie jedoch begriff, dass er sie nicht mit einem Brief losschicken, sondern sie im Gegenteil mit ins warme Schloss nehmen wollte, setzte sie sich auf seine Schulter und ließ sich widerstandslos mitnehmen. Auf dem Rückweg begegnete er Draco Malfoy.

"Na, Potter, hast wohl Angst, dass sich dein Huhn im Regen die weißen Federn schmutzig macht!", rief der ihm höhnisch entgegen.

"Im Gegensatz zu deiner Krähe, ist meine Schneeeule sehr gut in der Lage, allein auf sich aufzupassen."

Bevor Malfoy darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war Harry schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Eine Prügelei mit Malfoy, denn darauf würde eine Auseinandersetzung letztendlich hinauslaufen, war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kam er zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der seine Eule hierher gebracht hatte. Gerade die jüngeren Schüler hatten sich bei dem zunehmenden Sturm und Regen ihre Schützlinge lieber in die Wärme des Gryffindorturms geholt. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Karte des Rumtreibers, den Tarnumhang und Fawkes aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt. Sie hatten entschieden, Hedwig ebenfalls in ein Buch zu verwandeln. Im Laufe der Jahre waren die drei schließlich nicht kleiner geworden, und es war ohnehin schwierig genug, sich zu dritt unter dem Tarnumhang zu bewegen. Sich den engen Raum noch mit zwei sich möglicherweise heftig sträubenden Vögeln teilen zu müssen, war vermutlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Während Hermine die Verwandlung vornahm, behielten Harry und Ron die Karte im Auge. Tatsächlich verließ Lupin um kurz vor halb neun sein Büro und ging zügig in Richtung Eingangshalle. Etwa zehn Minuten später machten sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg. Da sie inzwischen Übung darin hatten, sich zu dritt mit dem Umhang zu bewegen, kamen sie in recht kurzer Zeit in die Eingangshalle. Hier blieben sie einen Moment lang stehen und lauschten. Alles schien ruhig. Langsam näherten sie sich dem alten Eichenportal und schoben die Tür auf. Die Gewalt des ihnen entgegenkommenden Windes hinderte sie einen Moment am Weitergehen.

„Es scheint so, als hätten die von der magischen Wetterbestimmung recht behalten.", stöhnte Ron.

Mühsam quetschten sie sich durch den Türspalt nach draußen. Langsam kämpften sie sich vorwärts. Der starke Regen nahm ihnen fast jegliche Sicht, so dass sie mehrfach fast gegen einen Baum geprallt wären. Schließlich kamen sie zur peitschenden Weide. Sie hatten für den Weg etwa doppelt so lange gebraucht, wie normalerweise. Nacheinander glitten sie in den Tunnel. Nachdem sie mit Hilfe des Lumosspruches ein wenig Licht gemacht hatten, konnten sie sehen, dass selbst hier bereits eine Wasserlache stand. Nachdem sie die letzte Kurve hinter sich gelassen hatten, blieben sie erneut stehen. Ron und Harry nahmen die Bücher in den Arm und Hermine verwandelte sie zurück in Vögel. Aufgeregt und neugierig flatterten Hedwig und Fawkes umeinander herum und beäugten sich neugierig. Die Musterung schien zur beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit auszufallen.

"Es scheint, als würden die beiden sich mögen.", lachte Harry.

Er stellte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe und schob sich weiter den niedriger werdenden Gang entlang. Unter der Falltür hielt er an. Ron und Hermine blieben ebenfalls stehen. Die beiden Vögel flatterten um sie herum, krampfhaft bemüht in der Enge des Tunnels nirgendwo anzustoßen.

"Hedwig, Fawkes.", rief Harry jetzt leise.

Die beiden setzten sich bei Ron und Hermine auf die Schultern und sahen ihn an.

"Wir möchten, dass ihr durch diese Klappe fliegt.", erklärte er. "Wir möchten, dass ihr dort herumfliegt."

Jetzt sah er dem Phönix direkt in die klaren Augen. "Es ist wie beim Basilisken, verstehst du? Aber du darfst nicht angreifen, hörst du, nur herumfliegen, nicht angreifen!"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Phönix ihn wirklich verstand. Aber nachdem Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, er wäre freiwillig mitgekommen, nachdem sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hoffte er, dass auch diese Bitte ihr Ziel erreichen würde. Hermine sah jetzt auf die Uhr:

"In ungefähr zehn Minuten müsste es soweit sein. In meinem Buch steht, dass die Verwandlung vollendet ist, nachdem der Mond viereinhalb Stunden am Himmel deutlich zu sehen ist."

"Dann dürfte er sich heute Nacht gar nicht verwandeln, oder glaubst du, bei dem Wetter ist vom Mond auch nur ansatzweise etwas zu sehen?", konstatierte Ron trocken.

Er bekam darauf keine Antwort. Schweigend warteten sie auf das Zeichen von Hermine. In der Stille war außer dem Rauschen des Windes und hin und wieder einem besonders lauten Donner nichts zu hören. Schließlich nickte Hermine. Im selben Moment hörten sie über sich ein durchdringendes Heulen. Harry gab sich einen Ruck und drückte die Falltür nach oben. Mit leisem Kreischen flogen die Vögel nach oben und waren verschwunden. Langsam ließ Harry die Klappe wieder sinken. Ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde sagte ihm, dass sie ein genau so ungutes Gefühl im Magen hatten wie er. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

"Woher wissen wir eigentlich, dass er sie nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hat?", meinte Ron nach einer Weile.

"Ganz einfach," antwortete Hermine. "wenn alles gut geht, kommt Hedwig morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle und Dumbledore sagt nichts. Wenn etwas schiefgegangen ist, fragt er beim Frühstück, ob jemand Fawkes gesehen hat, oder Hedwig taucht nicht auf, oder im schlimmsten Fall beides."

"Klingt wirklich beruhigend.", sagte Harry leicht ungehalten. Als er Hermines betretenes Gesicht sah, tat es ihm Leid. "Entschuldige bitte. Der Spruch war blöd."

Sie nickte leicht, enthielt sich aber jeden Kommentars. Sie waren jetzt fast am Ausgang des Tunnels angelangt. Das Wasser stand hier bereits so hoch, dass sie hindurchwaten mussten. Als sie schließlich wieder auf dem Rasen standen, stellten sie fest, dass der Sturm die peitschende Weide so verwirrt hatte, dass sie aufgehört hatte, von selbst um sich zu schlagen. Trotzdem machten sie einen großen Bogen um sie herum, als sie sich jetzt erneut auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte machten. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Denn außer durch den Tunnel gab es keine Möglichkeit, dieses Haus zu betreten oder zu verlassen, und um von außen dorthin zu kommen, führte der kürzeste Weg über dem Tunnel entlang. Um im Gestrüpp den Weg nicht zu verlieren, benutzte Hermine ihren Zauberstab als eine Art Wünschelrute. So lange er vibrierte, bewegten sie sich über dem Tunnel. Hörte das Vibrieren auf, waren sie zu weit nach links oder rechts abgewichen. Es war sehr schwierig sich unter dem Tarnumhang durch die Büsche zu kämpfen, und diesen dabei weder zu verlieren noch zu beschädigen. Nach etwa hundert Metern hielt Harry deshalb an und erklärte, dass es besser war ihn abzunehmen. Die anderen beiden gaben ihm Recht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit und bei diesem Wetter von jemandem entdeckt wurden, war gleich null. Schweigend kämpften sie sich weiter vorwärts. Inzwischen waren sie nass bis auf die Knochen, die Sicht betrug keine drei Meter, und durch den Wind bestand leicht die Gefahr das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Nur wenn es blitzte, hatte man für einen kurzen Moment einen besseren Blick auf die Umgebung. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, konnten sie etwa 30 Meter vor sich die heulende Hütte erkennen.

"Stopp" sagte Hermine laut. "Ich weiß nicht, ob da irgendwas passiert, wenn ich etwas falsch mache. Es ist deshalb besser, wenn keiner direkt daneben steht. "

Die Jungen wollten widersprechen, aber Hermine unterbrach sie. "Bitte ihr Zwei. Tut mir den Gefallen und wartet hier."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich um, und schob sich näher zum Haus. Bis eben war sie zwischen Harry und Ron gegangen. Jetzt bekam sie die volle Kraft des Windes zu spürten. Es fiel ihr schwer, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und die Richtung nicht zu verlieren. Beim nächsten Blitz sah sie, dass sie nahe genug herangekommen war, um mit dem Zauber beginnen zu können. Sie blieb stehen. Der Wind riss an ihrem Umhang, und blies ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Da sie vom Regen inzwischen völlig durchnässt war, zitterte sie vor Kälte. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Angst allmählich die Beine nach oben kroch. Was war, wenn plötzlich der Blitz in die Hütte einschlug, oder in den Baum unter dem die Jungen standen. Was würde sein, wenn sie tatsächlich einen Fehler machte. "Nein, Hermine, du wirst dich jetzt konzentrieren!", befahl sie sich in Gedanken. Sie versuchte tief einzuatmen und sich auf den Zauberspruch zu konzentrieren. Wie immer in solchen Situationen, gelang es ihr, die Angst mit Hilfe der Gedanken wegzuschieben. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, sich von der Angst beherrschen zu lassen. Am Ende ihres ersten Schuljahres wären Harry und Ron beinahe von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt worden. Sie selbst hatte es geschafft der Pflanze auszuweichen, aber vor lauter Panik war sie nicht darauf gekommen, wie man sie verscheuchen konnte. Erst im letzten Moment war es ihr eingefallen. Damals hatte sie sich geschworen, dass es nie wieder andere Menschen würden ausbaden müssen, dass sie sich von ihrer Angst gefangen nehmen ließ. Sie sah ein letztes Mal zur Heulenden Hütte. Dann begann sie.

Laut und deutlich rief sie den Zauberspruch. Dabei machte sie eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, als würde sie eine Kombination aus Schlange und Schnecke malen wollen. Der Wind trieb ihre Worte sofort davon, so dass sie selbst kaum hörte, was sie rief. Sie ging langsam um das kleine Haus herum. Vom Hügel auf der anderen Seite des Hauses konnte man normalerweise nach Hogsmeade hinunter sehen. Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie sich ganz alleine noch nie so weit vom Schloss entfernt hatte, und schon gar nicht nachts. Ihr blieb jedoch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Noch lag die Hälfte der Strecke vor ihr. Während sie weiterging, rief sie den Zauberspruch ungefähr zum achten Mal. Sie hatte gehofft, wenigstens auf irgendeine Art mitzubekommen, ob ihr Zauber irgendetwas bewirkte. Sei es durch einen Lichtstrahl, ein Geräusch oder sonst irgendetwas. Aber das einzige, das sie wahrnahm war das leichte Vibrieren ihres Zauberstabes, das ihr zumindest sagte, dass Magie freigesetzt wurde.

Nach schier endlosen zwanzig Minuten, war sie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, von dem aus sie ihre Runde begonnen hatte. Erleichtert zog sie ihren Zauberstab zurück, murmelte Lumos und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu den Jungen. Die beiden hatten in einem hilflosen Versuch, sich vor der Nässe des Regens zu schützen, den Tarnumhang als eine Art Dach über sich gebreitet. Infolgedessen bemerkte Hermine sie zu spät und rannte in Ron hinein. Erschrocken fuhr dieser herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Hermine staunte über seine Geistesgegenwart. Das hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Sie würde sich allerdings hüten, ihm das zu sagen. Als er Hermine erkannte, wurde er knallrot im Gesicht. Im schwachen Licht der Zauberstäbe war das zum Glück aber kaum zu sehen. Entschlossen kämpften sie sich zurück zum Schloss. Es schien, als wäre der vorhin freigetrampelte Pfad inzwischen bereits wieder zugewachsen. Harry, der vorangegangen war, blieb plötzlich stehen. Er hatte vor sich ein Loch im Gestrüpp entdeckt. Auf der anderen Seite führte ein sehr schmaler Pfad entlang. Er lag am oberen Rand eines steilen Abhanges, an dessen Fuß eine kleine Straße lag, die offenbar ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade führte.

"Wenn wir hier entlang gehen, sind wir mit Sicherheit schneller.", rief Harry nach hinten. Nacheinander quetschten sie sich durch die Öffnung im dichten Buschwerk. Im Gänsemarsch balancierten sie auf der Kante des Abhanges entlang. Um mehr Sicherheit zu haben, hielten sie sich aneinander fest. Das sollte sich jedoch bald als Fehler herausstellen. Als Harry über eine Wurzel stolperte, verloren auch die beiden anderen ihr Gleichgewicht. Ron fiel auf Harrys Rücken. Hermine jedoch, taumelte zur Seite, fiel hin und kugelte mit großer Geschwindigkeit den Abhang hinunter. Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal dazu kam aufzuschreien. Unten blieb sie einige Sekunden benommen liegen. Schließlich richtete sie sich mühsam auf. Langsam begann sie zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie ihren Zauberstab weder verloren, noch zerbrochen hatte. Nachdem sie ihn mit einem Lumos erneut zum Leuchten gebracht hatte, sah sie vorsichtig an sich herunter. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Sie war nicht nur klitschnass, sondern auch vollkommen verdreckt. Auch ihr Umhang hatte beträchtlichen Schaden genommen. Plötzlich musste sie daran denken, was ihre Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie sie in diesem Aufzug sähe. Der Gedanke an deren verdutztes Gesicht besserte ihre Laune etwas. Sie stand auf und versuchte den Abhang hinaufzusehen. Dass ihr dabei alle Knochen weh taten, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Es war fast unmöglich aus diesem Blickwinkel und bei dem dichten Regenschleier irgend etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich bemerkte sie zwei schemenhafte Gestalten, die offensichtlich ebenso intensiv bemüht waren, nach unten zu sehen.

"Harry, Ron.", rief sie vorsichtig.

Auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, um diese Zeit hier einer Menschenseele zu begegnen, konnte man nicht genug aufpassen.

"Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?", kam die Antwort genau so leise von oben.

"So einigermaßen. Hört zu, Jungs. Es ist zu schwierig für mich, den Abhang wieder hochzuklettern. Ich gehe hier unten weiter. Bleibt ihr da oben. Wir sehen uns in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Hermine wartete. Fast glaubte sie schon, dass Harry und Ron sie nicht gehört hätten, als Harrys etwas gepresst klingende Stimme zu ihr drang:

"Also gut, bis gleich. Aber pass auf dich auf."

Hermine hörte das Knacken eines Astes und wusste, dass die Jungen weitergegangen waren. Auch sie selbst machte sich auf den Weg. Sie konnte hier unten zwar schneller laufen, weil sie weniger auf den Weg achten musste, aber dieser machte plötzlich eine Kurve und führte vom Abhang weg. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, den Weg auf der Karte des Rumtreibers bereits einmal gesehen zu haben. Er führte in einem Bogen bis fast an die Rückseite des Schlosses. Früher war hier der Einstieg zu einem Geheimgang gewesen. Die Zwillinge hatten allerdings erzählt, dass dieser inzwischen eingestürzt war. Hermine entschied, dass es einfacher war, den Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen, als sich erneut durchs Unterholz zu schlagen. Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde hatte sie die Rückseite der Schule erreicht. Sie beschloss, sich dicht an der Schlossmauer zu halten, um wenigstens ein bisschen vor Wind und Regen geschützt zu sein. Da ihr inzwischen so kalt war, dass sie ihre Finger und Zehen kaum noch spürte, begann sie zu rennen. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, lief sie weiter an der Mauer entlang. Sie war sicher, den Weg auch mit verbundenen Augen zu finden. So oft war sie schon hier vorbeigekommen. Sie hatte etwa zwei Drittel des verbleibenden Weges hinter sich gebracht, als sie hinter sich ein drohendes "Sofort stehen bleiben!" vernahm.

Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. Die eisige Stimme hätte sie unter Tausenden sofort erkannt. Snape. Von allen Menschen, denen sie hätte begegnen können, war sie ausgerechnet von ihm erwischt worden. Wie immer in solchen Situationen, versuchte sie logisch zu denken.

„So dicht unter Snapes Fenster vorbei zu laufen, war ein Fehler", sagte sie sich. "Jetzt stehen zu bleiben und dich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm einzulassen, wäre ein noch wesentlich größerer."

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern rannte sie erneut los. Ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten kam sie zum Porträtloch. Sie hätte später nicht sagen können, wie sie durch das schwere Eichenportal und die Treppen nach oben gekommen war.

"Spes", keuchte sie völlig erschöpft.

Die fette Dame war Gott sei Dank viel zu verschlafen, um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, oder ihr gar eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten. Ohne wirklich aufzuwachen klappte sie zur Seite und ließ Hermine eintreten. Die ließ sich völlig erledigt in den nächsten Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Hermine, ist alles o.k. mit dir?", drang eine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und nickte. Vor ihr standen Harry und Ron.

"Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?", wollte sie als Erstes wissen.

"Ungefähr zehn Minuten.", erzählte Harry. "Wir sind zu nahe an die peitschende Weide gekommen und sie hat uns kaum vorbeigelassen."

"Glaubst du, dass Snape dich erkannt hat?", das schien die Frage zu sein, die Ron am meisten interessierte.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. "Ich glaube nicht, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Sie brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, woher er von ihrer Begegnung wusste, denn Harry hielt die Karte des Rumtreibers noch in der Hand. Jetzt grinste Ron.

"Von Snapes Fenster bis hier hoch hast du keine zehn Minuten gebraucht. Das war bestimmt Weltrekord."

"Prima, dann hat sich der ganze Aufwand ja wenigstens gelohnt.", fauchte sie zurück.

Im selben Moment tat ihr ihre heftige Reaktion schon Leid. Die Jungen konnten schließlich weder etwas für den Gewittersturm, noch dafür, dass sie den Abhang runtergefallen war und dafür, dass sie von Snape fast erwischt worden wäre, schon gar nicht. Sie sah wie Harry Ron einen irritierten Blick zuwarf.

"Entschuldige bitte...", fing er an, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn:

"Tut mir Leid, ihr habt jetzt die Wut abbekommen, die ich eigentlich auf dieses bescheuerte Wetter, auf mich selber und auf die Druiden habe, die diesen Zauber entdeckt haben."

Die Jungen nickten. Hermine setzte sich in einen anderen Sessel. Dieser stand direkt vor dem Kamin. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Füße dann endlich auftauen würden. Für Harry und Ron war sie jetzt zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Eintreten richtig zu sehen. Beide prusteten los:

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Hermine, jetzt ihrerseits verunsichert.

"Guck dich mal an!", brachte Ron schließlich mühsam heraus. „Der Titel Schlammgespenst ist noch geschmeichelt."

Etwas betreten blickte sie in eine der Fensterscheiben. Im schwachen Licht des Feuers wirkten sie bei der völligen Finsternis draußen wie Spiegel. Die Jungen hatten nicht Unrecht, musste sie feststellen. Nicht nur ihre Kleidung war vollkommen mit Erde und halbverfaulten Blättern verschmiert. Auch ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare waren damit in Berührung gekommen. Ein Blick auf Harry und Ron sagte ihr, dass es für eine entsprechende Gegenstichelei leider keinen Grund gab. Die zwei sahen zwar auch aus, als wären sie gerade mit Sachen baden gegangen, aber im Vergleich zu ihr, sahen sie geradezu makellos sauber aus. Resigniert streckte sie ihnen die Zunge heraus. Im selben Moment musste sie allerdings heftig gähnen. Die dabei entstehende Grimasse sorgte bei den Jungen für einen erneuten Lachanfall. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, musste auch Ron gähnen. Auch Harry fiel es schon schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, was ein sicheres Zeichen für Müdigkeit war. Trotzdem wandte er sich noch einmal an seine Freundin:

"Was hast du vorhin damit gemeint, dass sich der Aufwand dann wenigstens gelohnt hätte?", fragte er beklommen. "Glaubst du, es ist etwas schiefgegangen, als du den Zauber ausgeführt hast? Ich meine, es ist weder etwas explodiert, noch hat irgendwo der Blitz eingeschlagen, noch haben wir sonst irgendwas bemerkt, was uns gesagt hätte, dass es nicht geklappt hat."

Hermine zuckte wieder die Achseln. "Auch das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Aber es war weder etwas zu sehen, noch zu hören, das mir gesagt hätte, dass dieser Zauber überhaut irgendetwas bewirkt hätte."

"Stand denn in diesem Text nicht, wie man merkt ob was schiefgelaufen ist?", wollte Ron jetzt wissen.

"Nein", erklärte Hermine. "Der Mann, der das Buch geschrieben hat, hat diese alten Zauber nur gesammelt, nicht selber entwickelt, und zum Teil auch nicht auf ihre Wirksamkeit überprüft. Die Quelle für diesen Zauber ist, wie schon gesagt, eine alte Tafel die wahrscheinlich aus einer Kultstätte stammt. Der Schreiber des Buches hatte sie von einem Bauern, der sie auf seinem Acker ausgegraben hat. Es handelt sich dabei wohl um so etwas wie eine Gebrauchsanweisung für die Durchführung des Avoidationszaubers. Genau ließ sich das nicht feststellen, da der obere Teil der Tafel bereits abgebrochen war. Es ist purer Zufall, dass ausgerechnet dieser Stein erhalten geblieben ist."

Die Jungen nickten. Hermine gähnte erneut. "Tut mir Leid, ich muss jetzt ins Bett."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, steuerte sie auf die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu. Als sie die Tür gerade hinter sich zumachen wollte, hörte sie noch das zweistimmige "Schlaf gut", der Jungen.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Ruhe nach dem Sturm**

Als Hermine am Sonntag erwachte, stellte sie fest, dass sie allein im Schlafsaal lag. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Ahnungsvoll warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Es war bereits nach elf Uhr. In nicht mal einer Stunde gab es Mittagessen. Sie beschloss, die Tatsache auszunutzen, dass sie den Waschraum für sich allein haben würde, um in aller Ruhe zu duschen. Zwar hätte sie jederzeit das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler nutzen können, aber der Weg dorthin war ihr meist zu weit. In der Nacht hatte sie nur kurz den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn gehalten, um den gröbsten Dreck aus den Haaren zu spülen. Das warme Wasser tat ihr gut. Zwar hatte sie beim Aufwachen festgestellt, dass sie all ihre Körperteile ohne Probleme bewegen konnte, also war sie zumindest sicher, dass sie sich nichts verstaucht oder gebrochen hatte. Aber trotzdem hatte sie jede Menge blaue Flecke, Schürfwunden und Prellungen abbekommen. Nachdem sie sich vorsichtig abgetrocknet hatte, warf sie einen unsicheren Blick in den Spiegel. Zumindest ihr Gesicht hatte nichts abbekommen. Es war also unwahrscheinlich, dass irgend jemand etwas bemerken würde. Gerade wollte sie erleichtert aufatmen, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte:

"Von wem bist du denn verprügelt worden?"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum. Hinter ihr stand Parvati Patil und besah sich interessiert ihre blauen Flecken.

"Von niemandem.", entrüstete sich Hermine daraufhin.

Weil Parvati nicht besonders überzeugt aussah, fügte sie erklärend hinzu:

"Ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen, gestern Abend, bei der Eulerei, weißt du."

Parvati sah immer noch nicht so aus, als wäre sie mit der Antwort zufrieden. Sie sagte aber nichts mehr und wandte sich ihrerseits einem Spiegel zu, um ihre Haare neu einzudrehen. Hermine zog sich rasch ihren Bademantel über und wollte gehen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Parvati um:

"Tu mir einen Gefallen und erzähl's nicht weiter, ja? Mir ist die Sache ein bisschen peinlich."

Parvati nickte wissend. "Schon klar. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, über meine Lippen kommt kein Wort."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging Hermine zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie glaubte nicht an Parvatis Verschwiegenheit. Auch wusste sie, dass Parvati ihr die Geschichte mit dem Treppensturz nicht glaubte. Obwohl diese Variante der Wahrheit wesentlich näher kam, als Parvatis Vermutung. Unwillkürlich musste sie an das erstaunte und ungläubige Gesicht denken, das die Mitschülerin machen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Der Gedanke heiterte sie etwas auf. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron kamen gerade aus der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

"Morgen," grüßte Harry noch halb verschlafen.

Hermine gab den Gruß zurück.

"Wir sollten Mittagessen gehen.", meldete sich jetzt Ron zu Wort. "Mir knurrt schon heftig der Magen."

Auch die anderen beiden hatten Hunger. So verließen sie den Gryffindorturm und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Hermine überlegte, dass Lupin wohl frühestens beim Abendessen wieder dort auftauchen würde und dass sie deshalb jetzt noch keine besondere Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Sie gehörten zu den ersten, die an diesem Tag zum Mittagessen kamen. Die meisten Schüler hatten spät gefrühstückt und somit noch keinen Mittagshunger. Ein Blick an die verzauberte Decke zeigte einen nahezu wolkenlosen, fahlblauen Himmel. Bei diesem Anblick war es schwer sich vorzustellen, dass hier vor einigen Stunden das vielleicht schlimmste Unwetter der letzten zehn Jahre getobt hatte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ließ die Auswirkungen jedenfalls schnell deutlich werden. Auf den Wiesen um Hogwarts standen überall seengroße Pfützen. Außerdem lagen überall abgebrochene Äste. Gelegentlich sah man sogar einen umgestürzten Baum. Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt und ihre Teller reichlich mit Kartoffeln, Broccoli und Gulasch beladen, als ein Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff hereingestürmt kam und auf Professor Sprout zustürmte.

"Professor Sprout!" rief er völlig außer Atem. „Hagrid sagt, Sie sollen schnell kommen. Der Sturm hat letzte Nacht die peitschende Weide rausgerissen."

Die Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Professor Sprout sprang sofort auf und verließ die große Halle in Richtung Ausgang. Der Junge wurde mit neugierigen Fragen bestürmt und erzählte bereitwillig, was er wusste.

"Ich hab Hagrid fragen wollen, ob wir morgen wirklich draußen Unterricht machen. Na ja, weil doch alles voller Matsch ist. Weil er nicht in seiner Hütte war, bin ich ihn suchen gegangen. Ich hab ihn dann da gefunden, wo die peitschende Weide gestanden hat. Er hat versucht, sie irgendwie wieder hinzustellen. Sie ist umgefallen und die Wurzeln hängen in der Luft. Aber sie haut trotzdem noch. Deshalb hat Hagrid es auch nicht geschafft, sie wieder hinzustellen. Er hat gesagt, er glaubt nicht, dass man sie noch mal wieder einpflanzen kann, aber weil er es nicht genau weiß, will er Professor Sprout fragen."

Der Junge schwieg jetzt. Nervös sah er sich um. Man merkte deutlich, dass ihm noch nie soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal zuteil geworden war. Inzwischen waren fast alle Schüler zum Mittagessen gekommen und so hatten ihm sehr viele Schüler zugehört. Während er jetzt zu den Hufflepuffs an den Tisch ging, setzte um ihn herum ein allgemeines Geraune und Getuschel ein. Die peitschende Weide war fast schon so etwas wie eine Respektsperson. Die Tatsache, dass dieser mächtige und gefürchtete Baum umgestürzt worden war, brachte gerade für die jüngeren Schüler die Welt ins Wanken. Am Gryffindortisch richteten sich aller Augen auf Hermine. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Nein, wenn eine peitschende Weide einmal aus ihrem angestammten Bett herausgerissen wurde, kann sie nicht mehr eingepflanzt werden."

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. Schließlich wandten sich alle wieder ihren vollen Tellern zu. Leise sagte Ron:

"Vielleicht ist das ja so was wie ein Zeichen."

Harry und Hermine sahen ihn beide verständnislos an.

"Ich meine, die Weide wurde herausgerissen, weil sie nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Sie war ja dazu da, um Lupin als Werwolf daran zu hindern, aus dem Tunnel rauszukommen und die anderen sollten dort nicht reinkommen. Wenn er jetzt kein Werwolf mehr ist, dann hätte die Weide ja sowieso keine Aufgabe mehr."

"Ron, ich glaube du hattest eindeutig zu lange Wahrsagen bei Professor Trelawney. Das klingt genauso schwachsinnig, wie ihre Voraussagen.", ereiferte sich Hermine.

Beleidigt zuckte Ron die Schultern. "So großer Quatsch ist das gar nicht. Ich hab so was schon mal erlebt. Wir haben mal rumgetobt und dabei haben wir das Gitter von Ginnys Kinderbett zerbrochen. Mum war zuerst total sauer. Aber Ginny war ganz froh drüber. Sie hat gesagt, sie wollte sowieso lieber in einem richtigen Bett ohne Gitter schlafen. Und außerdem", setzte er trotzig hinzu. "ein paar Prophezeiungen von Professor Trelawney sind schließlich tatsächlich eingetreten."

Als die anderen beiden sein wütend-entschlossenes Gesicht sahen, mussten sie lachen.

"Nun reg dich nicht so auf.", meinte Harry gutmütig. "Wir haben dich ja verstanden. Vielleicht ist ja wirklich was dran."

Hermine fand den Vergleich zwar etwas zweifelhaft, außerdem verachtete sie jede Form von Wahrsagerei. Aber sie beschloss, dass dieses Thema keine unnötige Diskussion wert war.

Als sie die große Halle verließen, begegneten sie Snape, der wohl dem Lärm der Hauptessenszeit entgehen wollte, und deshalb erst jetzt auftauchte. Er warf den dreien unheilverkündende Blicke zu. Ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit schien sein Hauptaugenmerk diesmal jedoch nicht Harry, sondern Hermine zu gelten. Die drei waren sich jetzt fast sicher, dass er Hermine in der Nacht doch erkannt hatte. Da er allerdings keine Beweise hatte, würde er sie nicht verraten können. Nachdem Snape verschwunden war, wandten sie sich der Marmortreppe zu, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Sie hatten die ersten Stufen bestiegen, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb. Seinem Gesicht sah man an, dass ihm gerade eine Idee gekommen war. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachte um sie den anderen mitzuteilen, verdüsterte sich seine Miene wieder.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry winkte ab. "Vergesst es."

"Jetzt sag schon.", drängte nun auch Hermine.

"Als Snape dich eben so finster angesehen hat, musste ich daran denken, wie du in der zweiten Klasse die Baumschlangenhaut und ein paar andere Sachen aus seinem Büro geklaut hast, weil wir den Vielsafttrank brauen wollten. Dann fiel mir ein, dass deine Verwandlung schief gegangen ist und du deshalb ziemlich lange in den Krankenflügel musstest. Das hätte man ja diesmal genauso machen können. Das tut ja schließlich nicht weh. Aber da hätten wir eher dran denken müssen. Den Trank zu brauen dauert schließlich fast vier Wochen."

Hermine nickte. Doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf die Bibliothek zu. "Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas anderes."

Insgeheim kam sie sich dumm vor, dass sie nicht eher auf diese doch recht einfache Lösung gekommen war. Wenn sie die nächsten Wochen im Krankenflügel verbrachte, würde sie zwar einiges an Unterricht verpassen, aber die Gefahr Professor Lupin zu begegnen, wäre auf ein Minimum reduziert. Madame Pince guckte etwas seltsam. Nicht nur, dass Hermine Granger seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr allein kam, sondern immer mit ihren Klassenkameraden auftauchte, die Bücher ihrer Meinung nach nicht wirklich zu schätzen wussten, auch liehen sie sich Bücher über Themen aus, die in keinster Weise etwas mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten. Erst die Bücher über Phönixe, und heute, Bücher über seltene Krankheiten. Da alle drei in ihren ZAGs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Ohnegleichen erreicht hatten, konnte sie nicht einmal etwas sagen, als sie sich Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung holten. Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und vertieften sich in die einzelnen Werke. Kurz vor dem Abendessen gaben sie auf. Die Verletzungen, die man sich durch Flüche oder Tränke ohne große Vorbereitungen einhandeln, oder in diesem Fall selbst zufügen konnte, kamen alle nicht in Frage. Entweder sie taten höllisch weh, oder man bekam dadurch einen bleibenden Schaden. Bei vielen von ihnen war die Genesungsdauer zwar mit mindestens einem Monat angegeben, aber die Bücher waren oft schon recht alt. Man konnte deshalb davon ausgehen, dass es inzwischen wirksamere Heilmittel gab, als damals. Ron schlug schließlich vor, dass es ja vielleicht ausreichte, wenn Hermine eine Krankheit vorspielte.

"Wir könnten doch sagen, du wärst mit einem Fluch belegt worden. Deshalb kannst du nicht mehr sprechen und auch nichts aufschreiben. Und du müsstest dir die Augen verbinden, weil du seit neuestem kein Licht verträgst. Dann könntest du zwar mit niemandem reden, aber du müsstest auch nicht in den Krankenflügel. Das hätte außerdem den Vorteil, dass Lupin nicht glaubt, dass du sauer auf ihn bist."

Während Harry noch die Vor- und Nachteile dieser Idee abwägte, schüttelte Hermine bereits traurig den Kopf.

"Nein, Ron. An so was Ähnliches hab' ich auch schon mal gedacht. Aber das mit dem Augen verbinden geht nicht lange gut. Spätestens, wenn Madame Pomfrey mir die Binde abnimmt, um die Augen zu untersuchen, merkt sie, dass meine Augen auf Licht in keiner Form empfindlich reagieren. Und was die Sprachblockade betrifft, weiß ich genau, dass ich das nicht durchhalten kann. Spätestens, wenn ich sehe wie im Zaubertrankunterricht jemand kurz davor ist etwas umzuwerfen, oder einen Kessel anzustoßen, werde ich „Vorsicht" rufen. Erstens, weil ich das in diesem Moment gar nicht wirklich beeinflussen kann, zum anderen weil ich weiß, dass ich mir ewig Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn meinetwegen jemand ernsthaft verletzt würde."

Harry hatte inzwischen angefangen, die Bücher zurück in die Regale zu räumen. Obwohl er in den letzten Jahren um einiges gewachsen war und mit Sicherheit nicht mehr als klein bezeichnet werden konnte, war das keine ganz leichte Aufgabe. Die Regale waren recht hoch, und um einige Bücher zurückzustellen, musste er sich ordentlich strecken. Während Hermine ihn dabei beobachtete, fiel ihr etwas ein:

"Ihr könntet mir allerdings die Knochen weghexen. Dann wäre ich zumindest ein paar Tage nicht im Unterricht."

Doch diesmal schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

"Das Skelewachs schmeckt widerlich und brennt, und das Nachwachsen der Knochen tut auch ziemlich weh. Glaub mir, Hermine, das willst du nicht wirklich."

In wesentlich gedrückterer Stimmung, als am Mittag, gingen sie zurück in die Große Halle. Als die meisten Schüler versammelt waren, erhob sich plötzlich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen erstaunt nach vorne. Die meisten anderen Schüler dagegen schienen zu wissen, um was es ging.

"Liebe Schüler", begann Dumbledore ruhig. Obwohl er lächelte, wirkte er doch erstaunlich ernst. "Ich bin froh euch mitteilen zu können, dass mein Phönix Fawkes unversehrt wieder aufgetaucht ist. Trotzdem bleibt meine Bitte bestehen. Ich möchte wissen, wer den Phönix aus meinem Büro mitgenommen hat und vor allem, warum dies nötig war, und warum derjenige nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen hat. Es geht mir nicht darum einen Schuldigen zu haben, sondern darum, ein eventuell bestehendes Problem zu lösen."

Damit ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Die drei hatten das ungute Gefühl, dass er bei seinen letzten Worten besonders in ihre Richtung geblickt hatte. Ihre ohnehin schon gedrückte Stimmung sank nun endgültig auf den Nullpunkt. Nicht nur, dass Dumbledore möglicherweise darüber Bescheid wusste, dass sie den Phönix geklaut hatten. Vor allem plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie die beiden Vögel völlig vergessen hatten. Den anderen Schülern schien die gedrückte Stimmung der drei Freunde nicht aufzufallen. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt Spekulationen darüber auszutauschen, wer den Phönix wozu gebraucht haben könnte und ob und vor allem wie, der Schuldige bestraft werden würde. Niemand schien daran zu zweifeln, dass der Schulleiter früher oder später herausfinden würde, wer es gewesen war. Auch während der kleinen Ansprache, hatten alle zu sehr auf Dumbledore geachtet, um zu bemerken, dass die drei bei seinen ersten Worten erschrocken zusammengezuckt waren.

Während sich Harry und Hermine nach dem Essen sofort auf den Weg zur Eulerei machten, ging Ron zielstrebig auf Professor Lupin zu, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte. Nachdem er kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte, lief er ebenfalls in Richtung Eulerei. Kurz vor der letzten Treppe hatte er die anderen beiden eingeholt. Eilig stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf und öffneten die schwere Holztür. Hier oben war es immer um einige Grad kälter, als im Rest des Schlosses. Das lag daran, dass sich in den Turmwänden mehrere runde Löcher befanden. Sie ermöglichten den Eulen, jederzeit ins Freie zu gelangen. Das war auch notwendig. Denn die Eulen versorgten sich weitestgehend selbst. Das bedeutete, dass man ihnen die Möglichkeit zum Jagen geben musste. Harry entdeckte Hedwig auf einer der hinteren Stangen. Zögernd rief er nach ihr. Entgegen seiner Vermutung, dass sie sich beleidigt taub stellen würde, kam sie sofort auf ihn zugeflogen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Erleichtert streichelte er ihr Gefieder. Dabei beäugte er sie von der Seite. Sie wirkte zwar etwas erschöpft, schien aber unverletzt zu sein. Insgesamt wirkte sie erstaunlich zufrieden.

"Also scheint zumindest in der Heulenden Hütte alles nach Plan verlaufen sein.", meldete sich nun Ron.

Harry, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Ron dicht hinter ihm stand, fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum. "Woher weißt du das so genau?"

"Ich habe eben mit Professor Lupin gesprochen.", verkündete Ron daraufhin triumphierend: "Er sagt, er kann sich zwar an nichts erinnern, aber im Gegensatz zu sonst, hat er sich dieses Mal weder gekratzt noch gebissen."

Erleichtert atmeten die anderen beiden auf. Zumindest diese Bedingung hatten sie erfüllt. Kurze Zeit später verließen sie die Eulerei. Harry hatte sich bei Hedwig für die Hilfe bedankt und ihr versprochen, dass sie so etwas wie letzte Nacht sicher nicht noch mal würde machen müssen. Die Eule hatte ihn mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen angeblickt und leise mit dem Schnabel geklackert. Wie schon so oft, fragten sich die drei, ob die Eulen verstanden, was man ihnen erzählte. Ein wenig getröstet gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry spielten noch eine Partie Zauberschach und Hermine sah ihnen zu. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. Als Hermine sich auszog, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass ihr Körper aussah, als hätte sie versucht an einer peitschenden Weide vorbeizukommen, ohne sie vorher ruhig zu stellen. Sie überlegte, dass es letztendlich sogar besser war, dass sie den Plan mit der Krankheit aufgegeben hatten. Madame Pomfrey erklären zu müssen, woher sie diese Verletzungen hatte, war das Letzte wozu sie Lust hatte. Denn obwohl die resolute Krankenschwester bei Zaubereiunfällen jeglicher Art so gut wie nie wissen wollte, wie es dazu gekommen war, war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie die Sache bei derart unmagischen Verletzungen nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Lieben Dank an alle, die gereviewt haben. Tut mir Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat. Irgendwie hab ich gedacht, wir wären schon weiter. Na ja hier erst mal das achte Kapitel. Fragen werden unten beantwortet.  
**

**Krankheit, Retourkutsche oder doch etwas Ernstes?**

Der Montag ging vorbei, ohne dass irgendetwas Erwähnenswertes geschehen wäre. Dank ihrer Vorbereitung gelang es Hermine, Professor Lupin nicht über den Weg zu laufen. In der großen Halle hatte sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch gesetzt. Alle drei bemühten sich, nicht allzu viel an die morgige Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu denken. Es gelang ihnen auch, das Thema bei ihren Gesprächen auszuklammern. Ihre Gedanken kreisten allerdings immer wieder darum. Beim Frühstück am Dienstag war Hermine nicht nur sehr schweigsam, sondern auch ziemlich blass. Da die Jungen wussten, woran ihre Appetitlosigkeit lag, ließen sie sie in Ruhe. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie frei. Hermine dagegen, hatte Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Schülern, die das Fach auch nach den ZAG´s nicht abgewählt hatten.

Während Professor Binns begann, mit seiner monotonen Stimme etwas über den einzigen Vampiraufstand Großbritanniens zu erzählen, zog Hermine wohl zum hundertsten Mal den Zettel hervor, auf den sie die Übersetzung der Runenzeichen geschrieben hatte. Wieder las sie sich die Sätze einige Male durch, und wieder kam sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie nichts übersehen oder falsch verstanden haben konnte. Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie den Zettel umdrehte und begann darauf zu zeichnen. Erst das Klingeln, das das Ende der Stunde anzeigte, holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie ein Porträt ihres Katers Krummbein angefertigt hatte und der Kater darauf sogar zu erkennen war. Zum ersten Mal in all den Schuljahren hatte sie in einer Unterrichtsstunde nichts mitgeschrieben. Sie traf Harry und Ron auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie hatten die Freistunden genutzt, um auf dem Quidditchfeld ein paar besonders knifflige Flugmanöver zu trainieren. Sie sahen dementsprechend geschafft, aber zufrieden aus. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als sie Hermine sahen. Sie sah immer noch blass aus und wirkte ziemlich nervös.

"Ach komm, Hermine. Wirklich schlimm wird's doch erst, wenn Lupin merkt, dass dein seltsames Verhalten ihm gegenüber ein Dauerzustand ist. Also schätzungsweise übermorgen."

Hermine wusste zwar, dass Ron damit Recht hatte, aber wirklich beruhigen konnte sie das nicht. Sie gehörten wie immer zu den Ersten, die das Klassenzimmer betraten. Zum ersten Mal waren sie froh, dass sie in der ersten Stunde nur noch Plätze in der letzten Reihe bekommen hatten. Entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen verlief die Stunde, ohne dass irgend etwas passierte. Einige der Mitschüler drehten sich zwar etwas erstaunt zu ihnen um, als ihnen auffiel, dass sich Hermine überhaupt nicht meldete. Als sie jedoch sahen, dass Hermine den Kopf gesenkt hielt und merkwürdig blass aussah, dachten sie, sie hätte Kopfschmerzen und machten sich darüber nicht weiter Gedanken. Erleichtert wollten die drei nach der Stunde den Klassenraum verlassen. Sie hatten die Tür fast erreicht, als Lupin ihnen nachrief:

"Harry, warte mal, bitte. Ich wollte dich noch kurz etwas fragen."

Wie erstarrt blieben sie stehen. Ron und Hermine warteten bei der Tür, während Harry zurück zum Lehrertisch ging.

"Nun, ich möchte mit euch morgen über Möglichkeiten der Tarnung reden.", begann Lupin ruhig. "Deshalb wollte ich dich bitten, mir deinen Tarnumhang auszuleihen."

Harry nickte erleichtert. "Klar, kein Problem."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn die anderen Schüler wüssten, dass du so einen Umhang besitzt.", fuhr Lupin fort.

Wieder nickte Harry. "Ich kann Ihnen den Umhang heute Abend in Ihr Büro bringen.", bot er an.

Lupin lächelte jetzt. "Genau darum wollte ich dich bitten."

Damit schien das Gespräch für ihn beendet zu sein, denn er wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu. Harry ging zurück zu Ron und Hermine und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer.

Remus schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Irgend etwas stimmte da nicht. Dass Hermine sich heute nicht einmal gemeldet hatte und außerdem furchtbar nervös wirkte, war schon seltsam genug. Aber was war von den Dingen zu halten, die er sonst noch erfahren hatte. Dass Snape behauptete, Hermine in der Vollmondnacht draußen gesehen zu haben, musste man nicht ganz so ernst nehmen. Dass die Gemälde im Schulleiterbüro jedoch behaupteten, sie habe Fawkes entführt, indem sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten habe, war mehr als nur alarmierend. Die drei waren eindeutig zu vernünftig, um mit dem Phönix irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen, oder einfach nur Unruhe stiften zu wollen. Es schien also wirklich ein Problem zu geben. Nun gab es mehr als eine Möglichkeit, wie ein Phönix helfen konnte. Am wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass er entweder mit seinen Tränen eine Verletzung heilen, oder beim Tragen eines schweren Gegenstandes helfen sollte. Aber warum hatten sie dann nicht Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten? Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was Harry ihm aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr erzählt hatten. Damals hatte Hagrid versucht ein Drachenjunges aufzuziehen. Natürlich war das nicht lange gut gegangen und der Drache musste fortgebracht werden. Da es streng verboten war, Drachen als Haustiere zu halten, durfte niemand von der Sache Wind bekommen. Das Trio hatte es damals tatsächlich geschafft, den Drachen auf den Astronomieturm zu schmuggeln. Dort hatten ihn Bekannte von Rons Bruder Charlie in Empfang genommen. Sie brachten das Tier nach Rumänien, wo Charlie als Drachenforscher arbeitete. Vielleicht war die Situation ja diesmal ähnlich. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Diesmal über sich selbst. Was sollte die Grübelei? Die drei waren keine Kinder mehr und hatten weit mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein, als er und seine Freunde in diesem Alter. Und Hermine hatte sich wahrscheinlich nur erkältet. Trotzdem beschloss Remus, Harry auf den Zahn zu fühlen, wenn er heute Abend kam, um ihm den Umhang zu bringen.

Als es gegen Acht an seine Bürotür klopfte, erschrak Remus leicht. Im ersten Moment fragte er sich, wer denn da um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm wollen konnte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass das Harry sein musste. Während er "Herein" rief, klappte er das Buch zu, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Harry trat ein. Obwohl er sich bemühte unbefangen auszusehen, spürte Remus doch, dass er eigentlich so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden wollte.

"Hallo," sagte er unsicher. "Ich wollte nur schnell den Umhang herbringen. Ich muss aber gleich wieder zurück. Ich hab' Ron versprochen, ihm bei einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu helfen. Der ist Teil seiner Strafarbeit, weil ihm doch letzte Stunde der Kessel explodiert ist." Das alles sprudelte er in großer Geschwindigkeit heraus.

"Schon gut. Ich will dich auch gar nicht aufhalten."

Remus nahm ihm das Päckchen ab und räumte es in seine Aktentasche. Harry wollte das Büro gerade verlassen, als sein Blick auf das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch fiel.

"Das Buch ist bei Ihnen?", entfuhr es Harry, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Remus sah ihn erstaunt an. Harry schien regelrecht erschrocken darüber zu sein, dieses Buch bei ihm zu sehen.

"Was ist denn daran so schlimm?" wollte er deshalb wissen.

"Na ja, eigentlich nichts.", stotterte Harry. "Ich war nur... überrascht, dass Sie sich auch mit alten Runen beschäftigen."

"Wieso auch? Wer interessiert sich denn sonst noch dafür?"

"Hermine", antwortete Harry, der seine Selbstsicherheit wiedergefunden hatte. "Bei ihr hab ich das Buch gesehen. Sie hat aber gemeint, es sei sterbenslangweilig und hat deshalb auch nach ein paar Seiten aufgehört zu lesen. Und wenn Hermine das über ein Buch sagt, will das schon was heißen."

Sie lachten beide. "Na ich werd es mir zumindest mal ansehen", beendete Remus das Thema. "Aber gut, dass du mich an Hermine erinnerst", fuhr er in ernsterem Ton fort: "Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte heute im Unterricht das Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht besonders gut geht."

Harry zuckte betont gleichmütig die Schultern, "Keine Ahnung, gesagt hat sie nichts. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage, oder so."

Innerlich seufzend beschloss Remus, die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Nachdem Harry sich verabschiedet hatte, verließ er fast fluchtartig das Lehrerbüro. Remus wollte gerade wieder nach dem Buch greifen, als ihm einfiel was Harry gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wo ihm das Buch zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Das war vor etwas mehr als einem Monat gewesen, nachdem Hermine mit Malfoy zusammengestoßen war. Er hatte sie gefragt was sie las, und sie hatte ihn stehen gelassen. Warum? War es ihr peinlich, sich mit alten Runen zu beschäftigen? Während er noch darüber nachdachte, fiel sein Blick auf einen Brief von Tonks, den er beantworten musste. Er schob das Buch zur Seite. Damit konnte er sich später befassen.

Harry rannte auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sich zu Ron und Hermine setzte, fiel ihnen auf, dass er irgendwie beunruhigt aussah.

"Hat er irgendwas gemerkt?", wollte Ron sofort wissen.

Harry nickte: "Ja, er wollte wissen, ob Hermine vielleicht krank ist, aber darüber mache ich mir gerade weniger Sorgen. Das größere Problem ist, dass er das Buch hat."

Die beiden saßen nach dieser Nachricht da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Hermines gute Laune, die sie nach der glücklich überstandenen Stunde wiedergewonnen hatte, war mit einem Schlag verflogen.

"Und jetzt?", war alles, was sie im ersten Moment herausbrachte. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, du hättest das Buch nach ein paar Seiten weggelegt, weil du es sterbenslangweilig fandest. Vielleicht hält ihn das ja davon ab, sich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen."

Hermine überzeugte das nicht wirklich, aber Ron wirkte erleichtert.

"Ich glaub, das war 'ne gute Idee Harry. Immerhin liegen die beiden was Bücher betrifft vom Geschmack her wirklich ungefähr auf einer Wellenlänge. Mum hat mal erzählt, dass sie oft das Gefühl hatte, die beiden hätten sich mit ihren Büchern ausgetauscht."

Hermine nickte. "Stimmt ja auch, zumindest in den Ferien, als wir beide am Grimmauldplatz waren. Aber was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?"

"Na ja, sie hat bei euch im Zimmer ja immer mal sauber gemacht. Da hat sie die Bücher dann rumliegen sehen."

Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass die Jungen mit ihrem Optimismus Recht hatten. Die Seite mit dem Avoidationszauber kam zwar erst relativ weit hinten, aber es blieb doch zweifelhaft, dass Lupin einen Monat brauchen würde, um bis dorthin vorzustoßen. Sie beschloss jedoch, sich darüber nicht auch noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Auch die nächste Stunde bei Lupin verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Am Ende der Stunde rief er ihr allerdings nach, sie solle endlich in den Krankenflügel gehen, wenn ihr nicht gut sei. Sie tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Sie wusste, dass das die letzte Stunde gewesen war, die so problemlos verlaufen war. Spätestens morgen würde Professor Lupin sie direkt auf ihre vermeintliche Krankheit ansprechen. Außerdem konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er mitbekam, dass sein Fach das einzige war, in dem Hermine sich so teilnahmslos verhielt. An ihre Mitschüler wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown hatten ihr Blicke zugeworfen, die ihr sagten, dass die beiden nicht mehr an Kopfschmerzen glaubten. Am Donnerstag schrieben sie einen Test.

"Ein Glück, dass du keine Kontaktsperre gegenüber Snape hast", flüsterte Harry.

Hermine lächelte. Harry hatte Recht, in Zaubertränke hätte sich das Nichtabgeben einer Arbeit wesentlich schwieriger gestaltet. Snape hatte nämlich die Angewohnheit, die beschriebenen Blätter per Aufrufezauber zu sich zu holen. Professor Lupin dagegen, ließ die Blätter von hinten nach vorn durchgeben und nahm von den Schülern der vordersten Bankreihe den Stapel entgegen. Als Remus sah, dass Hermine sich wie alle anderen daran machte, die gestellten Aufgaben zu bearbeiten, war er erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich nur unwohl gefühlt. Am Ende der Stunde gaben die Schüler ihre Arbeiten ab und verließen die Klasse. Remus steckte den Stapel in seine Tasche, ohne ihn sich näher anzusehen. Er hatte vor dem Mittagessen eine Stunde frei und gedachte dann mit dem Korrigieren anzufangen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich gerade zum Mittagessen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt, als Professor Lupin zu ihnen kam.

"Hermine, deine Arbeit ist nicht bei mir angekommen", sagte er ohne Umschweife. "Bist du sicher, dass du sie abgebeben hast?"

"Ich habe die Arbeiten von uns dreien vor zu Parvati gegeben", antwortete Ron schnell.

Hermine aß schweigend weiter. Sie schien Lupins Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

"Na gut", meinte Lupin achselzuckend. "Ich schau noch mal nach, ob die Blätter vielleicht zwischen die anderen Arbeiten gerutscht sind. Schau du bitte aber auch noch mal nach, ob du sie wirklich abgegeben hast. Ich bin die nächsten zwei Stunden im Lehrerzimmer. Wenn du sie bis dahin nicht abgegeben hast, muss ich allerdings davon ausgehen, dass du einen Betrugsversuch durchführen wolltest. Ich kann die Arbeit dann nur mit null Punkten bewerten."

Remus hatte erwartet, dass Hermine ihn einigermaßen ratlos anstarren und ihm dann hastig versprechen würde, sofort nach dem Essen nachzusehen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen könne, die Arbeit nicht abgegeben zu haben. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Um genau zu sein, es geschah überhaupt nichts. Hermine hatte den Kopf weiterhin über ihren Teller gebeugt und schien völlig ins Essen vertieft zu sein. Auch Harry und Ron hatten sich erneut ihren Tellern zugewandt und schienen ihn vergessen zu haben. Nachdem er so etwa eine Minute dagestanden und gewartet hatte, drehte er sich achselzuckend vom Gryffindortisch weg und schritt energisch zum Lehrertisch. So langsam fragte er sich, ob Hermine ihn mit Absicht ignorierte. Aber welchen Grund sollte sie dafür haben? Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz neben Professor Sprout. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. Erleichtert lächelte er zurück. Wenigstens ein Mensch, der sich ihm gegenüber normal verhielt. Während er seinen Teller mit Reis und Gemüse füllte, warf er immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu den drei Freunden am Gryffindortisch. Wie es schien, unterhielten sie sich leise und aufgeregt.

"Ist da drüben irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde. "Wenn ich das wüsste", seufzte er. "Sag mal, ist dir im Zusammenhang mit Hermine Granger irgend etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?"

Seine Tischnachbarin überlegte: "Nein. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Im Unterricht hat sie mitgemacht wie immer. Allerdings...", überlegte sie weiter, wobei ihr Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüberglitt.

"Was", fragte Lupin leicht drängend.

"Nun ja. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dir ausweicht." Als Remus sie daraufhin nur fragend ansah, versuchte sie es zu erklären. "Ich habe ein paarmal bemerkt, wie sie abrupt die Richtung geändert hat, als sie dich von weitem sah. Auch wählte sie gestern bewusst einen anderen Weg, um nicht an deinem Klassenzimmer vorbei zu müssen."

Remus seufzte erneut: "Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde mir das nur einbilden. Aber wenn es sogar dir aufgefallen ist. Seit Beginn dieser Woche hat sie sich in meinem Unterricht nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet. Sie hat sich mit Ron und Harry in die letzte Reihe gesetzt und, soweit ich mitbekommen habe, nicht einmal zum Lehrertisch geguckt. Heute habe ich die Schüler einen Test schreiben lassen. Sie hat ihn nicht abgeben. Als ich sie vorhin darauf angesprochen habe, hat sie nicht einmal reagiert."

Professor Sprout hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Sie überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie nachdenklich: "Hattet ihr denn irgend eine Auseinandersetzung? Oder... Könnte es sein, dass du irgend etwas gesagt oder getan hat, das sie verletzt hat?"

Remus wollte zuerst energisch den Kopf schütteln. Doch dann fiel ihm das Gespräch ein, das er am Samstag Abend mit Hermine geführt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Belegarbeit zwei Wochen vor dem Termin abgeben wollen, und er hatte das abgelehnt. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ziemlich enttäuscht ausgesehen hatte. Aber sollte das der Grund sein, warum sie ihn seit drei Tagen wie Luft behandelte?

Nach seiner Antwort wiegte die Kräuterkundelehrerin nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Nun, du kennst sie besser als ich. Aber gerade die Sache mit der Arbeit, die sie nicht abgegeben hat, wirkt auf mich wie eine Form von Retourkutsche. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass mir so ein Verhalten für Miss Granger auch zu kindisch erscheint. Was sagen denn ihre Freunde dazu?"

Remus konnte wieder nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Als ich Harry vorgestern darauf angesprochen habe, hat er nur gemeint, dass Hermine wohl ihre Tage hätte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm ihr Verhalten gar nicht aufgefallen."

"Nun, du solltest noch mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden. Am besten unter vier Augen. Und was die Arbeit betrifft, wenn sie sie nicht abgegeben hat, kannst du ihr dafür nur null Punkte geben. Strafe muss sein. Und sie ist schließlich ohne Problem in der Lage, das wieder auszugleichen. So, und jetzt muss ich mich wieder um mein Grünzeug kümmern."

Damit stand sie hastig auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes die große Halle. Remus blickte ihr nach und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Liane war ein Mensch, den man einfach mögen musste. Trotz ihrer etwas hektischen, manchmal zerstreut wirkenden Art, hatte sie keine Probleme sich bei den Schülern durchzusetzen. Diese respektierten sie aufgrund ihres immensen Wissens über Pflanzen und wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, die Dinge so zu erklären, dass man sie meist auf Anhieb verstand. Remus konnte gut nachvollziehen, warum Dumbledore sich entschieden hatte, sie als Hauslehrerin für Hufflepuff einzusetzen. Sie konnte gut zuhören und schaffte es bei Streitigkeiten meist zu vermitteln. Dies galt auch für Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb des Lehrerkollegiums. Sie war abgesehen von Dumbledore wohl die einzige, die selbst von Snape halbwegs akzeptiert wurde. Allerdings war sich Remus nicht sicher, ob Snape sie wirklich als Mensch wahrnahm, oder ob es ihm nur darum ging, sie als Lieferantin für Kräuter nicht zu verlieren. Nachdem er sein Mittagessen beendet hatte, ging er ins Lehrerzimmer und begann die Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Hermine vielleicht doch noch kommen würde, um die Arbeit abzugeben. Er glaubte allerdings nicht wirklich daran, und er behielt Recht.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst. Danach hatten sie eine Freistunde und, zum Abschluss der Woche, noch einmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste. Normalerweise gefiel es ihnen, sich nach dem Unterricht mit Lupin Zeit lassen zu können, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Aber heute wäre es ihnen entschieden lieber gewesen, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer hätten flüchten können. Denn eins war ihnen klar: Spätestens jetzt würde Lupin nicht mehr glauben, dass Hermine krank sei. Trotzdem beeilten sie sich nach der Stunde beim Einpacken ihrer Sachen. Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen aus der Klasse zu kommen, solange Lupin noch damit beschäftigt war, einige Fragen ihrer Mitschüler zu beantworten. Tatsächlich hatte Hermine bereits die Hand an der Türklinke, als Lupin sie plötzlich zurückrief:

"Halt! Bevor ihr verschwindet möchte ich mit euch reden."

Lupins Ton machte deutlich, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde es mit einer Ausrede zu versuchen. So blieben sie neben der Tür stehen und warteten, bis die restlichen Schüler den Unterrichtsraum verlassen hatten. Lupin hatte inzwischen ebenfalls seine Aktentasche eingeräumt und kam jetzt zu ihnen. Unauffällig stellten sich die Jungen so vor Hermine, dass es für Lupin unmöglich war, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ich habe die fehlende Arbeit mit null Punkten bewertet", begann er ohne Einleitung.

Harry und Ron nickten.

"Dir ist klar, dass dein Verhalten in den letzten Unterrichtsstunden nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen hat, mich an ein Versehen glauben zu lassen?", fuhr Lupin fort.

Da er diesmal Hermine direkt angesprochen hatte, gab es gar keine Reaktion. Resigniert setzte er sich auf den am nächsten stehenden Schultisch. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Harry überlegte gerade ob er fragen sollte, ob sie jetzt gehen dürften, als Lupin von Neuem anfing.

"Eine andere Frage. Wofür habt ihr Fawkes' Hilfe gebraucht? Und warum habt ihr Professor Dumbledore nicht gebeten, euch den Vogel eine Weile zu überlassen?"

"Woher wissen Sie davon?", war das einzige, was Harry hervorbrachte.

Gott sei Dank war er schnell genug gewesen, so dass es Hermine gelang den Satz herunterzuschlucken, den sie gerade aussprechen wollte. Beim Anblick der überraschten Gesichter hätte Remus fast lachen müssen. Er beherrschte sich jedoch. Harrys Frage hatte ihm gezeigt, dass die Verdächtigung Hermines kein Irrtum war, dass die drei aber bisher keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie erwischt worden waren.

"Ich habe euch zuerst gefragt."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Gehirne der Jungen arbeiteten. Auch Hermine überlegte fieberhaft was sie tun könnte, um diese heikle Situation zu beenden.

"Ihr wisst, dass es nicht darum geht euch zu bestrafen, sondern lediglich um eine Erklärung für euer Verhalten. Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

"Das Problem konnte dank Fawkes inzwischen gelöst werden", sagte Harry.

Er war erstaunt, wie sicher seine Stimme klang. Er wusste, dass Lupin mit dieser Antwort alles andere als zufrieden war. Er wusste aber auch, dass er ihm damit fürs erste den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Tatsächlich schwieg der wieder eine Weile. Als er wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme traurig.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen könnten. Aber da habe ich mich offensichtlich geirrt." Jetzt sprach er Hermine direkt an. "Wenn ich dich mit irgendeiner Bemerkung, oder durch sonst irgend etwas verletzt habe, tut es mir Leid. Aber durch dein Schweigen machst du die Situation nicht eben einfacher."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fragte er: "Bist du wütend, weil du die Belegarbeit nicht früher abgeben durftest? Ist es das?"

Harry und Ron schüttelten beide energisch den Kopf.

"Damit hat es nichts zu tun", versuchte Harry zu erklären. "Hermine ist auch nicht sauer auf Sie. Es ist nur weil..."

Ein finsterer Blick von Ron sagte ihm, dass er kurz davor war sich zu verplappern.

"Weil was?", bohrte Lupin nach.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Ron warf einen raschen Blick zu Hermine. Er stellte fest, dass sie genau so miserabel aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Leise sagte er: "Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Remus nickte stumm. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Langsam öffnete Ron die Tür und die drei verschwanden draußen im Gewimmel der Schüler, die sich am Klassenzimmer vorbei, in Richtung Große Halle bewegten. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Diesmal über sich selbst. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich wütend sein sollte. Stattdessen fühlte er sich nur hilflos. Er hatte gesehen, dass es den dreien nicht viel besser ging. Die Gesichter der Jungen hatten Bände gesprochen und auch wenn er Hermines Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte, hatte ihre Körperhaltung genug gesagt. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Aktentasche und verließ ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.

"Professor Lupin."

Erschrocken blieb er stehen. Neben ihm stand Dean Thomas. Er schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

"Sie haben doch eben mit den dreien gesprochen, weil Hermine so komisch ist?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Wenig überrascht nickte Remus. Natürlich war Hermines seltsames Verhalten in seinem Unterricht auch den anderen Schülern nicht verborgen geblieben.

"Haben Ihnen die drei erzählt, warum sie so komisch ist?"

Der Tonfall des Jungen sagte ihm, dass er selbst eine Erklärung zu haben schien. Daher schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

"Also," begann Dean, "uns haben sie erzählt, es geht um eine Wette."

Nach Deans unterdrücktem Grinsen zu urteilen, musste er nach dieser Nachricht sehr verständnislos ausgesehen haben.

"Ja. Sie haben erzählt, dass Hermine es schaffen will, in einem Monat genau so viele Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, wie ihr zugesprochen werden."

Remus nickte scheinbar verstehend. "Danke, Mr. Thomas." Er wollte weiter in Richtung Großer Halle, doch Dean schien das Gespräch noch nicht beenden zu wollen.

"Also, wenn Sie mich fragen, spinnen die sowieso. Ich meine, nicht nur wegen dieser bescheuerten Wette. Sondern auch sonst. Immer mischen sie sich in alles ein, anstatt einfach zu einem Lehrer zu gehen. Echt, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, die machen das nur, weil ihnen langweilig ist."

"Ach, und du glaubst, weil es jetzt gerade nichts gibt, wo sie sich "einmischen" können, haben sie sich diese Wette ausgedacht?" fragte Remus zweifelnd.

Dean nickte trotzig.

"Nun, Mr. Thomas, wie gesagt, danke für die Information", erklärte Remus noch einmal, und ließ den Jungen stehen.

Normalerweise hätte er ihm sicherlich erklärt, dass die "Einmischungen" des Trios im Normalfall weder etwas mit Langeweile, noch mit Geltungsbedürfnis zu tun hatten. Nun, normalerweise hätte Dean Thomas sich ihm gegenüber wohl auch kaum in dieser Form geäußert.

Inzwischen hatte Remus die große Halle erreicht. Professor Sprout saß bereits auf ihrem Platz. Sie schien ihn schon erwartet zu haben, denn kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, sprach sie ihn an: "Und, hast du mit Miss Granger gesprochen?"

Remus nickte langsam.

"Besonders viel scheint ja nicht dabei rausgekommen zu sein", stellte sie sachlich fest.

Wieder nickte er nur.

"Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", forderte sie daraufhin ungeduldig.

"Ich weiß nach wie vor nicht, was los ist. Sie selbst hat weder mit mir gesprochen, noch mich eines Blickes gewürdigt. Harry und Ron sagen, sie wäre nicht sauer." Resigniert zuckte er die Achseln. "Selbst als ich sie nach Fawkes gefragt habe, bin ich nur gegen eine Wand gestoßen."

Seine Tischnachbarin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Dumbledores Phönix? Haben die drei etwas mit seinem kurzzeitigen Verschwinden letztes Wochenende zu tun?"

Siedendheiß fiel Remus ein, dass Dumbledore ja nur ihm erzählt hatte, was er wusste. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie einweihen konnte. Er entschied sich dafür. Auf Liane war Verlass. Also erzählte er von Hermines Eindringen ins Schulleiterbüro. Am Schluss berichtete er ihr noch von seinem Gespräch mit Dean Thomas. Während Liane auf die Geschichte mit dem Phönix nur mit einem ungehaltenen Kopfschütteln reagiert hatte, verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht schlagartig, als Remus seinen Bericht beendet hatte.

"Nun, wenn sie solche Gerüchte verbreiten, müssen sie mit den Konsequenzen leben."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Remus unsicher.

"Wollen doch mal sehen, was Miss Granger dazu sagt, wenn sie nicht nur in einem Fach Punkte verliert. Was sie kann, kann ich schließlich auch."

"Liane...", begann Remus.

Doch sie winkte energisch ab. "Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Ich glaube genau so wenig wie du, dass es wirklich um diese Wette geht. Das beweist schon die Sache mit dem Phönix. Aber gerade das beweist auch, dass es sich wirklich um ein ernstes Problem handeln muss. Ich denke, spätestens seit den Erfahrungen des letzten Schuljahres, sollten die drei wissen, dass man im Ernstfall auch uns Lehrern durchaus vertrauen kann. Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich ihr Verhalten gerade dir gegenüber sehr unfair finde."

Remus betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Schreck und Erstaunen. Noch nie hatte er seine Kollegin so wütend erlebt. Er überlegte, ob er ihr widersprechen sollte. Denn er bezweifelte, dass ihre Strafmaßnahme irgend einen Erfolg haben würde. Er unterließ es aber. Er spürte, dass es ihm gut tat zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn unterstützte.

Sabine: Ob Snape noch was unternehmen wird? Ja und nein.  
Pattie: Krummbein, selbst spielt in dieser Geschichte keine Rolle. Dass er auf dem Bild ist, ist eher Zufall.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9: Ein etwas anderer Ausflug**

Harry Ron und Hermine fanden, dass sie sich nach dieser doch recht anstrengenden Woche ein erholsames Wochenende verdient hatten. Daraus wurde allerdings nicht viel. Den größten Teil des Samstags verbrachten sie mit dem Erledigen von Hausaufgaben. Die Lehrer schienen wohl nachholen zu wollen, was sie in der letzten Woche versäumt hatten. Am Sonntag machten sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf zu Hagrid. Diesmal allerdings nicht zu einem gemütlichen Plausch in seiner Hütte. Er hatte einen Zettel ans schwarze Brett in der Eingangshalle gehängt, auf dem er die Schüler um Unterstützung beim Aufräumen im Verbotenen Wald bat. Natürlich hatte der Sturm auch hier seine Spuren hinterlassen, und so lagen überall abgebrochene Äste, oder sogar umgestürzte Bäume herum. Es war eine recht große Gruppe, die sich kurz vor zehn unter Hagrids Führung auf den Weg machte.

Während Hermine sich die einzelnen Schüler ansah, überlegte sie sich, was wohl die jeweiligen Beweggründe sein mochten. Bei vielen war es sicherlich Sympathie für Hagrid, ähnlich wie bei ihnen selbst. Ein Teil nutzte die Aktion sicher aus, um andere Arbeiten aufzuschieben. Im Wald arbeiten, war schließlich bei Weitem angenehmer als Hausaufgaben machen. Für wieder andere mochte es eine willkommene Gelegenheit sein, sich einmal in Ruhe im Verbotenen Wald umzusehen. Das galt besonders für diejenigen, die den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht besuchten. Sie hatten im Normalfall so gut wie keine Chance hierher zu kommen. Denn ohne die Begleitung eines Lehrers, war es den Schülern strikt untersagt. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich, als ihr eine Gruppe Slytherins auffiel. Angeführt von Draco Malfoy und seiner Clique bildeten sie den Schluss des Zuges. Als Hagrid sie fragend ansah, deutete sie mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten. Hagrid grinste nur:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Tatsächlich schien er sich darüber zu freuen, dass die Slytherins mit von der Partie waren. Einige Minuten später hielten sie schließlich an. Sie standen an einem Platz, der Ähnlichkeit mit einer Lichtung hatte. Allerdings machten die vielen herumliegenden Äste, abgeknickten Baumstämme und aus der Erde ragenden Stümpfe klar, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Lichtung war.

"So, Leute", verkündete Hagrid. "Hier fangen wir an. Ein paar von euch werden versuchen, die Stämme von den Ästen zu trennen. Ein paar andere werden die Wagen damit beladen, und wieder andere werden die Wagen zum Schloss fahren." Bei den letzten Worten deutete er auf zwei große Handwagen, die er auf dem Weg hinter sich hergezogen hatte.

"Moment mal", fragte eine Hufflepuffschülerin. "Heißt das, dass eine Gruppe die ganze Zeit hin und herrennen darf?"

"So ungefähr", bestätigte Hagrid. „Allerdings denke ich, dass es gut wäre zwischendurch mal zu tauschen."

Schon begannen sich kleine Gruppen zu formieren. "Moment!" Hagrids Ruf unterbrach die einsetzende Geschäftigkeit. "Wer mit wem zusammenarbeitet, lege ich fest."

Unterdrücktes Protestgemurmel erhob sich. Hagrid ignorierte dies jedoch. Kurz musterte er die Schülergruppe und bedeutete dann den Einzelnen durch Handzeichen und kurze Bemerkungen wo sie sich hinstellen sollten. Hermine, Ron und Harry fiel auf, dass er sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass in jeder Gruppe Schüler aus allen vier Häusern vertreten waren. Ein Effekt dieser Methode war, dass die Slytherins dadurch getrennt wurden. Als Malfoy protestieren wollte, erklärte Hagrid ihm kurz, dass er ja gehen könne, und dass es seinen Vater sicher freuen würde zu hören, dass sein Sohn als Vertrauensschüler seiner Vorbildfunktion so gut gerecht werde. Malfoy bedachte ihn darauf zwar mit einem wütenden Blick, schwieg aber. Alle wussten, dass Draco sich Hagrid weit überlegen glaubte, aber höllische Angst davor hatte seinem Vater nicht zu genügen. Hagrid bemühte sich, jeder Gruppe einen Vertrauensschüler zuzuordnen, der die Aufsicht über die Jüngeren übernehmen sollte. So kam es, dass auch das Trio getrennt wurde. Schließlich waren die Schüler und Aufgaben verteilt und sie konnten anfangen. Im Laufe der Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass nicht nur die Hufflepuffs sehr gut in der Lage waren körperlich zu arbeiten. Für viel größeres Erstaunen sorgte die Tatsache, dass sich ein großer Teil der Slytherins durchaus an den Gesprächen der Mitschüler beteiligte, anstatt hochnäsig zu schweigen, wie es erwartet worden war. So kam es, dass Hermine, die zusammen mit Liza Michel, einer Slytherindrittklässlerin, versuchte einen Ast aus einem Gestrüpp zu zerren, diese fragte, warum die Slytherins sich überhaupt an dieser Aufräumaktion beteiligten. Schließlich war dieses Haus nicht gerade für seinen Gemeinschaftssinn bekannt. Das Mädchen zuckte die Schultern.

"Professor Snape kam gestern Abend zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sagte, dass es unserem Haus sicher nicht schaden könnte, wenn einige von uns dabei helfen würden." Sie zögerte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort. "Irgendwie waren wir da ganz froh drüber, sonst hätte sich wohl keiner getraut mitzukommen."

Hermine sah sie verständnislos an. "Wieso nicht?"

Das Mädchen seufzte. „In Slytherin ist es etwas anders als in Gryffindor. Ihr gehört zwar alle zusammen, aber trotzdem ist jeder noch er selbst."

Hermine versuchte zu verstehen, was Liza ihr sagen wollte. "Ist das denn bei euch anders?"

"Na ja, irgendwie schon." Sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie die Situation am besten beschreiben konnte. "Weißt du, wir sind eine Gruppe. Da gibt es die, die das Sagen haben, wie zum Beispiel Draco. Und die anderen machen eben was die wollen. Die Großen sagen, dass das besser ist, weil wir sowieso keine Ahnung haben und weil sie uns nur so vor den anderen beschützen können. Außerdem ist es irgendwie viel leichter einfach das zu machen, das die wollen. Irgendwie hat doch jeder genug mit sich selber zu tun."

Hermine antwortete darauf nichts, denn sie wollte die Jüngere nicht verletzen. Sie selbst sah diese Dinge etwas anders. "Nun, deshalb bist du ja auch nicht nach Slytherin gekommen", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Aber es ist kein Wunder, dass so viele Slytherins auf die dunkle Seite gegangen sind. Die, die stark sind, wollen Macht. Die anderen ordnen sich dem unter, den sie für den Stärksten halten, weil es so schön einfach ist die Verantwortung abzugeben." Der Gedanke erschreckte sie. Machte sie es sich nicht gerade genau so einfach, wenn sie Slytherins in diese zwei Schubladen einsortierte? Vorsichtig fragte sie: "Würdest du auch machen, was die Großen sagen, wenn du weißt, dass es falsch ist?"

Liza zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Bisher hatte ich nie das Gefühl." Hermine musste wohl etwas ungläubig geguckt haben, denn nach einer Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Na ja, manchmal, wenn sie gesagt haben, dass Schlammblüter alle gemein und verlogen sind, aber..."

"Aber was?" fragte Hermine. Es klang schärfer, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

"Na ja, die sind fast alle in Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff. Wenn es Streit gibt, sind die immer in Gruppen, wir Slytherins sind fast immer auf uns allein gestellt. Wenn wir mehrere sind, trauen sie sich nicht an uns heran. Das ist doch feige und verlogen."

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Liza hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Wenn es Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern gab, waren die Slytherins wahrlich nicht immer diejenigen, die anfingen. Hätte es Zweck Liza zu erklären, dass das nichts damit zu tun hatte, aus was für einer Familie jemand stammte? Hermine entschied es bleiben zu lassen. Selbst wenn sie Liza überzeugen könnte, hätte das nur zur Folge, dass Malfoy ihr unterstellte, sie würde die jüngeren Slytherins gegen die älteren aufhetzen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde Liza sogar für ihr Andersdenken bestraft werden. Sie zuckte also nur die Schultern und beendete damit das heikle Thema.

So gegen halb vier machte sich die Gruppe auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Hagrid hatte erschrocken festgestellt, dass es höchste Eisenbahn war, denn um diese Jahreszeit wurde es recht früh dunkel und dann war es noch wesentlich gefährlicher sich im verbotenen Wald aufzuhalten als ohnehin schon. Obwohl sich ein Großteil der Schüler wieder zu den üblichen streng nach Häusern getrennten Gruppen zusammengefunden hatte, gab es doch einige, die in den Gruppen zusammenblieben, in denen sie gearbeitet hatten.

An Hagrids Hütte verabschiedete er sich von ihnen. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine an ihm vorbeigingen meinte er nachdenklich: "Eigentlich muss ich ja mit euch reden." Er sah nachdenklich zu Hermine. "Schätze, du kannst dir denken um was es geht."

Sie nickte. "Äh, Hagrid", mischte sich jetzt Harry ein. "Ich glaube wir sollten das auf später verschieben. Hermine und Ron sind Vertrauensschüler und da sollten sie jetzt besser auf die Jüngeren aufpassen, bevor noch was passiert."

Hagrid nickte widerwillig, und Hermine lächelte Harry dankbar an. "Na gut, aber aufgeschoben is' nich aufgehoben. Wir sprechen uns noch." Damit drehte Hagrid sich um und verschwand in seiner Hütte.

Als sie am Schloss ankamen, war zwar bis zum Abendessen noch etwas Zeit, aber es lohnte sich nicht mehr in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Also setzten sie sich schon in die Große Halle. Auch hier wurde nicht streng darauf geachtet, dass sich alle an ihre Haustische setzten. So fanden sich fast alle ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder am Gryffindortisch ein.

"Der Tag heute war richtig cool", stellte Colin Creevey fest. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Nach und nach fanden sich auch die anderen Schüler zum Abendessen ein. Als die Platten mit Wurst, die Brotkörbe und die Krüge mit Kürbissaft auf den Tischen erschienen, lösten sich die Gruppen auf und die Schüler kehrten zurück an ihre Haustische. Trotzdem verbreiteten sie so viel gute Laune, dass sie alle anderen Schüler und selbst die Lehrer damit ansteckten. Obwohl ein Teil von ihnen nach der anstrengenden Arbeit wesentlich größeren Hunger hatte als sonst, musste niemand ungesättigt vom Tisch aufstehen. Wie immer füllten sich die Platten erneut, wenn sie leergegessen waren. Gerade als die ersten Schüler die Große Halle verlassen wollten, erhob sich Dumbledore. Er strahlte sie an, und seine Augen funkelten. Sein offensichtlich sehr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck beruhigte diejenigen, die mit einer schlechten Nachricht gerechnet hatten.

"Was ich zu sagen habe, dauert nur eine Minute", begann er. "Wie ihr ja wisst, war ein Teil eurer Mitschüler heute im Verbotenen Wald. Sie haben dort Hagrid geholfen, die Spuren des letzten Sturmes zu beseitigen. Wie Hagrid mir berichtet hat, haben sie viel mehr geschafft, als er erwartet hatte. Dies war nur möglich, weil alle erfolgreich zusammengearbeitet haben und sich einer auf den anderen verlassen konnte." Es gab zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Nun", sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Ich habe beschlossen, allen Häusern, aus denen sich Schüler beteiligt haben, jeweils fünfzig Punkte zu geben. Da es aus jedem Haus einige Freiwillige gab, betrifft dies alle Häuser."

Erfreutes Stimmengewirr unterbrach die Rede des Schulleiters. Aber er hatte wohl ohnehin nicht mehr sagen wollen, denn mit einem strahlenden Blick in die Runde setzte er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

"Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Snape unbedingt wollte, dass Slytherins dabei sind", murrte Ron. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zum Lehrertisch. Die überraschten und erfreuten Gesichter, die dort zu sehen waren, bewiesen, dass auch die Lehrer nicht gewusst hatten, dass der Einsatz der Schüler mit Punkten belohnt werden würde. In bester Stimmung machten sich die Gryffindors auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Da Lupin an diesem Wochenende für den Phönixorden unterwegs war, ließ sich Hermine von der allgemeinen Sorglosigkeit anstecken. Den Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Hagrid schob sie fürs erste weit von sich.


	11. 11 kapitel 10

10. Ein Schultag, der deprimierend beginnt und katastrophal endet

Hermines gute Laune hielt auch am nächsten Morgen noch an. Zwar saß Professor Lupin wieder zwischen den anderen Lehrern, aber sie hatten heute keinen Unterricht bei ihm und so würde es nicht besonders schwierig sein, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zuerst hatten sie montags eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Nach Rons Meinung war danach jegliche Wochenenderholung beim Teufel. Selbst Hermine musste zugeben, dass er damit nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Da sie heute keinen Trank brauen mussten, sondern Snape ihnen etwas über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten erzählte, wie man Vogelfedern in Tränken verwenden konnte, schien sich sein Unterricht noch mehr in die Länge zu ziehen als sonst. Als es endlich klingelte, verließen die Schüler erleichtert das Klassenzimmer. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen mit einigen anderen zu Kräuterkunde, der Rest bog im Erdgeschoss ab, um zum Wahrsageklassenzimmer zu gehen.

"Wenn Professor Sprout uns jetzt auch die ganze Zeit irgendwas über das richtige Abpflücken von Springbohnen erzählt, ohne dass wir selber was machen dürfen, stopf ich mir nach spätestens einer Stunde Watte in die Ohren", stöhnte Ron. "So viele Informationen kann doch kein Mensch auf einmal im Kopf behalten."

"Deshalb sollst du ja auch ordentlich mitschreiben, damit du es dir hinterher noch mal durchlesen kannst", erklärte Hermine daraufhin streng. Ron verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

"Sei froh, dass wir nicht in einer Muggelschule sind", mischte sich jetzt Harry ins Gespräch, der verhindern wollte, dass die beiden anfingen zu streiten. "Da laufen fast alle Stunden so ab. Der Lehrer steht vorne und erzählt, und die Schüler schreiben mit. Zwischendurch stellt der Lehrer noch Fragen, um zu testen ob ihm jemand zuhört."

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Woran man mal wieder sieht, dass Muggel keine Ahnung haben", stellte er herablassend fest.

"Danke, vielen Dank", zischte Hermine ihm noch zu, bevor sie die Jungen stehen ließ und wegrannte.

Jetzt war es an Harry genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. "Sag mal, Ron, bist du noch ganz bei Trost?", fragte er ärgerlich.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Ron völlig verwirrt, "Was hab ich denn so Schlimmes gesagt? Ich meine, sie ist doch kein Muggel. Sie ist doch eine Hexe."

"Aber ihre Eltern sind Muggel", erklärte Harry, der sich bemühen musste ruhig zu bleiben. "Und vermutlich auch ein ganzer Teil anderer Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind. Ich erinnere dich nur daran, wie du reagierst, wenn jemand was gegen deine Familie sagt."

"Das ist doch aber was ganz anderes", versuchte Ron sich zu verteidigen. "Außerdem... Du hast doch gesagt, die Muggel, bei denen du gelebt hast, die wären auch deine Familie gewesen, und.. und die wären doof und so."

Harry seufzte. Ron schien tatsächlich nicht zu verstehen, was er da eben gesagt hatte. "Mann, Ron, das kann man doch gar nicht vergleichen. Glaubst du, Hermine würde sich auf die Ferien mit ihren Eltern freuen und ihnen regelmäßig schreiben, wenn sie so wären wie die Dursleys? Wohl kaum. Hermine mag ihre Familie genauso, wie du deine."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Ron betreten. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich da noch nie drüber nachgedacht habe", erklärte er schließlich zögernd. "Ich bin immer nur von dem ausgegangen, was du mir erzählt hast. Na ja, und von dem, was Dad über sie weiß, aber das sind ja mehr so Sachen über ihre Technik und so. Wie sie so als Menschen sind... Wie gesagt, ich hab da bisher nie drüber nachgedacht."

„Man merkt's", war alles, was Harry dazu zu sagen einfiel. In Momenten wie diesem konnte er verstehen, dass Hermine sich über Rons oft etwas oberflächliche Sichtweise von bestimmten Dingen aufregte. Oft übernahm er einfach die in der Zaubererwelt verbreiteten Ansichten ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Inzwischen waren sie bei den Gewächshäusern angekommen. Da fast alle Schüler des Jahrgangs den Kräuterkundekurs belegten, hatte man die Gruppen der letzten Jahre beibehalten. So hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht. Im Gegensatz zu Snape, kam Professor Sprout jedoch nicht auf die Idee ihre Hausschüler zu bevorzugen. Auch Kräuterkunde war eine Doppelstunde. Zuerst erklärte ihnen die Lehrerin, wie man Blubberpflaumen umtopfte. Das Problem dabei war, dass die Samen sofort zu großen Blasen zerplatzten, wenn man sie nur ein wenig zu heftig drückte. Sie gaben sich also Mühe, damit so behutsam wie möglich umzugehen. Zu Harrys und Rons Erstaunen schien sich Hermine während der ganzen Stunde nicht ein einziges Mal zu melden, denn Professor Sprout nahm sie kein einziges Mal dran. Allerdings konnten sie Hermine nicht direkt sehen, weil diese zu weit weg stand. Nachdem etwa die Hälfte der Unterrichtszeit um war, forderte Professor Sprout sie auf, sich im vorderen Teil des Gewächshauses an die bereitstehenden Schultische zu setzen. Sie schrieben einen Test. Ein Blick in Hermines Richtung sorgte dafür, dass Harry ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend verspürte. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Resignation wider. Harry begann zu ahnen, dass Hermine sich zwar gemeldet hatte, Professor Sprout sie aber wohl absichtlich nicht aufgerufen hatte. Am Ende der Stunde wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Während die Schüler begannen ihre Schulsachen einzupacken, begann die Lehrerin langsam durch die Reihen zu gehen und die Arbeiten einzusammeln, die auf den Tischen lagen. Als sie an Hermine vorbeikam, ließ sie deren Arbeit liegen. Hermine seufzte leise. Sie wartete, bis die anderen Schüler das Gewächshaus verlassen hatten, und ging dann mit der Arbeit zu Professor Sprout. Diese hatte den Stapel Blätter in ihrer Tasche verstaut und widmete sich bereits wieder ihren Pflanzen. Ein rascher Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass Harry und Ron ebenfalls noch anwesend waren. Kurz flammte Ärger in ihr auf, als sie an Rons Bemerkung dachte. Aber letztendlich wusste sie, dass er sie nicht absichtlich hatte verletzen wollen. Sonst wäre er jetzt kaum hier geblieben.

"Professor Sprout?" begann sie zögernd. Keine Reaktion. Die Jungen waren jetzt neben ihr und sahen auf die Lehrerin herab, die vor einem Topf mit Bubotubler kniete und sich bemühte welke Blätter abzuzupfen.

"Hallo, Professor?", versuchte nun Harry sein Glück. Langsam wandte die Lehrerin den Kopf. "Mr. Potter, was gibt es denn noch?"

"Ähm..", meldete sich nun wieder Hermine zu Wort, "Sie haben meine Arbeit nicht mit eingesammelt. Deshalb wollte ich sie Ihnen abgeben", sie deutete auf die Pergamentbögen, die sie auf den Arbeitstisch neben sich gelegt hatte.

"Wenn ich Ihre Arbeit würde bewerten wollen, hätte ich sie sicher eingesammelt", kam die kühle Antwort. Während sie sprach, hatte Professor Sprout Harry angesehen. Daraufhin fiel keinem der drei eine Antwort ein. Die Frage nach dem Warum erübrigte sich. Die Lehrerin wollte sich gerade wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, als es aus Hermine herausplatzte:

"Ich mache das doch nicht um Professor Lupin zu ärgern!"

Endlich wandte die Frau ihr Gesicht Hermine zu. "Ach nein?", fragte sie schneidend, "Können Sie mir auch nur einen vernünftigen Grund nennen, der Ihr Verhalten rechtfertigt? Der es rechtfertigt, einem Lehrer, einem Menschen, so offensichtlich zu demonstrieren, dass man ein Problem mit ihm hat und dann auch noch zu behaupten es gäbe keines. Sein Verhalten aber trotzdem nicht zu ändern!"

Professor Sprout sah aus, als hätte sie das schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollen. Wieder schwiegen die drei. Hermine überlegte ernsthaft, ob man die Kräuterkundelehrerin nicht einweihen konnte. Was wussten sie von ihr? Sie hatte auf alle Fälle Ahnung von ihrem Fach. Sie wirkte fast immer ausgeglichen und freundlich. Trotzdem ließ sie sich aber nicht alles gefallen. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich auch an den mehr oder weniger heimlichen Protesten gegen Umbridge beteiligt. So hatte sie Harry nach dem Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn zwanzig Punkte für das Reichen einer Gießkanne gegeben, um ihre Zustimmung auszudrücken. Hermine überlegte weiter. Sie schien sich mit Lupin recht gut zu verstehen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sogar befreundet und nicht nur Kollegen. Anderenfalls hätte die sonst so ruhige Lehrerin wohl kaum so heftig reagiert. Andererseits schien Professor Sprout mit so ziemlich all ihren Kollegen recht gut auszukommen. Selbst – selbst mit Snape. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Nein, es war zu gefährlich. Selbst wenn ihr nur aus Versehen etwas herausrutschen sollte, konnte das die ganze Sache gefährden. Also seufzte Hermine erneut und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise. "Aber erklären kann ich Ihnen das jetzt noch nicht. Erst, wenn alles vorbei ist. Das ist... sicherer." Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf.

"Nun, wenn Sie nicht geneigt sind Ihr Verhalten zu ändern, und das habe ich Ihrer Erklärung entnommen, dann werde ich auch das meine Ihnen gegenüber nicht ändern. Und jetzt würde ich Ihnen dringend raten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss zu machen, wenn Sie sich nicht noch Ärger wegen Zuspätkommens einhandeln wollen."

Die drei nickten und gingen. Zu sagen gab es ohnehin nichts mehr. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, bedeutete ihnen Ron stehen zu bleiben. Hermine fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er ihre Arbeit in der Hand hielt. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry, der nickte. Ein kurzes, verschwörerisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes, kam aber nicht mehr dazu zu protestieren. Harry stieß gegen einen Tisch, auf dem einige leere Blumentöpfe und andere Arbeitsgeräte standen. Es gab ein lautes Scheppern. Erschrocken fuhr Professor Sprout zu ihm herum.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich bin nur an den Tisch gestoßen. Es ist nichts weiter passiert."

Sie nickte, und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Ron hatte die sichere Ablenkung der Lehrerin genutzt, hatte sich die unbeobachtete Handtasche geschnappt und Hermines Arbeit zwischen die anderen gesteckt. Mit zufriedenem Gesicht sah er die anderen beiden an, als sie jetzt ins Freie traten. Harry grinste zurück. Hermine wirkte weniger begeistert.

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass sie die Arbeit jetzt doch bewertet, nur weil sie in ihrer Tasche ist?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht achtet sie nicht so drauf, wenn sie einmal am Korrigieren ist."

Hermine war sich sehr sicher, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Außerdem hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Aktion Professor Sprouts Misstrauen nur noch steigern würde. Sie sagte aber nichts weiter. Zu ändern war es jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr und sie wollte keinen neuen Streit anfangen.

"Ähm, Hermine?", fragte Ron da gerade. "Bist du jetzt sauer?"

"Wegwegen?", wollte diese daraufhin wissen. "Wegen dieser schwachsinnigen Aktion, oder wegen vorhin?"

"Na ja, irgendwie beides." Ron fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Hermine zuckte resigniert die Achseln. "Vergiss es. Ich weiß ja, dass der Spruch nicht gegen mich ging und vielleicht hast du ja sogar Recht und sie benotet meine Arbeit doch." Ron lächelte erleichtert. Auch die anderen beiden waren froh, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles in Ordnung war.

Obwohl sie den restlichen Weg zum Schloss und dann zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer im Eiltempo zurücklegten, kamen sie ein paar Minuten zu spät. Professor Flitwick war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Schülern einige Miniaturmusikinstrumente auszuteilen, die sie dazu bringen sollten, ein Musikstück zusammen aufzuführen. Da die drei als letzte kamen, teilte er sie als eine Gruppe ein. Obwohl sie sich redlich Mühe gaben, gelang es ihnen trotz Hermines sonst sehr schnellen Erfolgen diesmal nicht, ihre Instrumente dazu zu bringen, gemeinsam zu spielen. Es fiel ihnen einfach zu schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Professor Sprout und zu Professor Lupin. Was wäre, wenn sich die anderen Lehrer ähnlich verhielten? Wie sollte Hermine die nächsten Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überstehen? Am Ende der Stunde kam Professor Flitwick an ihren Tisch.

"Nun", begann er mit seiner hohen Stimme. "Ich muss sagen, Sie enttäuschen mich. Miss Granger, Ihnen gelingt doch sonst fast alles auf Anhieb."

Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern. "Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie undeutlich.

"Nun, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag", beruhigte Flitwick sie freundlich. "Aber Punkte kann ich Ihnen heute keine geben." Die drei nickten, und folgten den anderen aus dem Unterrichtsraum.

Dean grinste: "Also, wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du ne echte Gefährdung für den Hauspokal." Die anderen nickten. In einigen Gesichtern, besonders bei Schülern aus anderen Häusern, stand etwas wie Genugtuung. Die Geschehnisse aus Kräuterkunde hatten sich anscheinend schon herumgesprochen. Hermine ignorierte die Blicke und Kommentare ihrer Mitschüler, und nach einem warnenden Blick ihrerseits taten es die Jungen ihr gleich. An der Treppe nach unten trafen sie mit mehreren Schülergruppen aus anderen Korridoren zusammen. Da alle auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle waren, gab es hier wie fast jeden Tag ein Gedränge. Als Hermine gerade den ersten Schritt auf die Treppe setzen wollte, spürte sie, wie sie von hinten heftig geschoben wurde und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie spürte, wie sie nach vorn fiel, und wollte sich mit den Händen abfangen. Aufgrund der natürlichen Schräglage einer Treppe misslang das aber. Sie schlug hart auf, rutschte weiter, wobei sie sich mehrmals drehte, und blieb schließlich am Fuß der Treppe benommen liegen. Die Schülermenge am oberen Ende der Treppe stand wie erstarrt. Nur langsam schienen sie zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war. Inzwischen hatten auch einige Lehrer bemerkt, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Professor Lupin war einer der Ersten, die dazukamen.

"Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er leicht nervös. Die Schüler standen so gedrängt, dass er nichts sehen konnte. "Die Granger ist die Treppe runtergefallen", rief es aus der Menge. "Ich glaub sie ist verletzt."

Der Lehrer hatte es inzwischen geschafft, bis zur Treppe vorzudringen und sah nach unten auf die am Boden liegende Hermine. Der Schock stand ihr buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Auch schien sie nicht in der Lage alleine wieder aufzustehen. Er wollte gerade hinuntergehen um ihr zu helfen, als sich ihm Ron und Harry in den Weg stellten.

"Ähm", begann Ron, der sichtlich nervös war. Auch er musste sich heftig erschrocken haben. "Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee."

Unwillig schob Remus ihn zur Seite. "Sie muss auf die Krankenstation", erklärte er kurz angebunden und begann die Treppe hinunterzusteigen.

"Na ja, sie.. sie reagiert im Moment immer etwas komisch, wenn man sie anfasst", rief Ron ihm hastig zu.

"Außerdem ...", erklärte Harry schnell, wobei er nach unten deutete. "... steht sie doch schon alleine auf. Sie kann bestimmt alleine zur Krankenstation gehen."

Tatsächlich versuchte Hermine gerade mühsam sich aufzurichten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dennoch gelang es ihr einigermaßen, sich auf die Füße zu stellen und an die Wand zu lehnen. Ihr Schädel dröhnte.

"Miss Granger, alles in Ordnung?", rief Remus ihr zu. Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, denn sie reagierte in keinster Weise. Um ihn herum begannen die Schüler inzwischen wild durcheinander zu reden. "Guck mal, die blutet am Kopf." „Ist ja kein Wunder, so wie die gesegelt ist. Die hat Glück, wenn ihre Knochen noch heil sind." "Was hat Weasley damit gemeint, dass die nicht angefasst werden will?"

"Das kann ich euch sagen", versuchte Parvati Patil die anderen zu übertönen. "Ich weiß, warum sie da sagen wir mal gerade etwas empfindlich ist."

"Oh nein, bitte. Nicht das auch noch", war der letzte klare Gedanke, der in Hermines Bewusstsein drang. Dann versank die Welt um sie herum im Dunkeln.


	12. kapitel 11

11. Aussagen und Spekulationen

Dumbledore hatte beim Mittagessen alle Lehrer aufgefordert, sich nach dem Unterricht im Lehrerzimmer zu versammeln. Jetzt saßen sie also alle um den langen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und warteten. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Schulleiter kam herein, gefolgt von einer leicht unsicher wirkenden Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore setzte sich ans Kopfende des Tisches. Nach kurzem Räuspern seinerseits verstummten die leisen Gespräche der anderen Lehrer. Remus spürte, wie sich die Blicke einiger Kollegen auf ihn richteten, und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich unsichtbar machen zu können.

"Nun", begann Dumbledore sachlich. "Ich denke zwar, dass allen Anwesenden bekannt sein dürfte, was heute Mittag vorgefallen ist.."

"Ja sicher", unterbrach ihn Snape unwirsch. "Die Granger ist die Treppe runtergefallen und hat sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Selber Schuld, was muss sie sich ausgerechnet an dieser Treppe drängeln. Sie ist lange genug in Hogwarts um zu wissen, dass man dort aufpassen muss. Besonders um diese Zeit. Ich begreife nicht, warum Grangers Dummheit ein Grund ist, uns von der Arbeit abzuhalten."

Unwilliges Murmeln folgte dieser kleinen Ansprache. Madame Hooch wollte gerade zu einer Gegenrede ansetzen, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung Dumbledores unterbrochen.

"Ich sehe,", fuhr dieser daraufhin mit gleicher Ruhe fort, "dass der Buschfunk weniger effektiv war, als ich es angenommen hatte." Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Aber er wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Aber vielleicht sollte Minerva erzählen, was heute Mittag vorgefallen ist, schließlich war sie dabei."

Minerva McGonagall, die bisher scheinbar unbeteiligt die Tischplatte vor sich angestarrt hatte, sah jetzt auf. Sie straffte sich merklich, atmete tief durch und begann dann.

"Nun, nachdem Miss Granger die Treppe hinuntergestürzt war, kam Professor Lupin dazu und wollte ihr helfen. Bevor er jedoch bei ihr angekommen war, stellten sich ihm Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley in den Weg und erklärten, dass Miss Granger offenbar Probleme damit hat, von anderen Personen berührt zu werden. Miss Granger hatte inzwischen versucht sich wieder aufzurichten. Sie wurde jedoch kurz darauf wieder ohnmächtig. Daraufhin wurde sie von den beiden Jungen in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Inzwischen hatte Miss Patil erklärt, sie wisse warum Miss Granger Angst vor Berührungen hat."

Die Lehrerin machte eine kurze Pause. Ihr Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Remus hinüber. Dieser wusste, was kommen würde. Er hatte schließlich daneben gestanden.

"Sie behauptet", fuhr McGonagall schließlich etwas unsicher fort. "Sie behauptet, dass sie Miss Granger vor ca. einer Woche im Waschraum nach dem Duschen getroffen habe, nackt. Miss Granger sei am ganzen Körper mit blauen Flecken übersät gewesen. Auf Miss Patils Nachfrage hatte sie erklärt eine Treppe heruntergefallen zu sein, aber Miss Patil ist sich sicher, dass dies gelogen ist und Miss Granger misshandelt wurde."

Wieder schwieg die Lehrerin für einen Moment, bevor sie zu dem kam, um das es hier eigentlich ging.

"Nun ja, sie hat den Verdacht geäußert, dass... dass Professor Lupin etwas damit zu tun haben könnte."

Nun erhob sich ein allgemeines Stimmengewirr, aus dem die Stimme von Madame Hooch hervorklang. "Aha, dann ist endlich klar, warum sie ihm immer ausgewichen ist. Ich sag's ja immer, Männer..."

Remus fragte sich, ob er das traurig oder komisch finden sollte. Er wusste, wie absurd das alles war. Er hatte Hermine nicht einmal angefasst, geschweige denn ihr irgend etwas getan. Aber er wusste auch, dass er das nicht wirklich beweisen konnte. Wenn Hermine Parvatis Verdacht bestätigen würde, stand Aussage gegen Aussage. Schließlich gelang es Dumbledore wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.

"Ich denke, bevor wir uns in Spekulationen verlieren, sollten wir Remus wenigstens die Chance geben, sich zu dieser Unterstellung zu äußern", erklärte er bestimmt.

Remus seufzte innerlich. Wieder richteten sich die Blicke seiner Kollegen auf ihn. Diesmal allerdings nicht verstohlen, sondern ganz direkt. Obwohl er seit dem Mittagessen darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er sagen wollte, fühlte er sich genauso hilflos wie vor drei Stunden.

"Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht besonders glaubwürdig klingt," begann er schließlich. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Miss Granger seit ca. einer Woche versucht jeden Kontakt mit mir zu vermeiden."

"Das klingt in der Tat nicht besonders glaubwürdig", platzte Madame Hooch dazwischen. Sie verstummte allerdings sofort, nachdem Dumbledore ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Remus, bitte sprich weiter", ermunterte ihn Dumbledore. Remus erschrak leicht. Viel mehr hatte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen. Achselzuckend fuhr er fort.

"Einige Mitschüler haben erzählt, dass es da eine Wette gibt und Miss Granger deshalb versucht, möglichst viele Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt. Was die Verletzungen angeht - heute Mittag ist deutlich geworden, wie schnell es gehen kann, dass jemand die Treppen herunterfällt. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Miss Granger so etwas passiert ist."

Während er sprach, hatte Remus konsequent die Tischplatte angestarrt. Jetzt hob er langsam den Kopf. Er sah in größtenteils nachdenklich-unsichere Gesichter. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, sich den einzelnen Kollegen zuzuwenden, sprach Dumbledore bereits wieder.

"Ich habe Madame Pomfrey zu uns gebeten. Vielleicht kann sie ja etwas Licht in die Sache bringen." Er blickte die Krankenschwester auffordernd an.

Diese stand nahe bei der Tür und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Nun, ich bin auf diesem Gebiet kein Fachmann. Aber so weit ich das beurteilen kann, entsprechen Art, Anordnung und Anzahl der Hämatome eher dem Bild nach einem Treppensturz als nach einer Prügelei oder einer sonstigen Misshandlung."

Erleichterung begann sich in Remus auszubreiten, doch die Medizinhexe war noch nicht fertig.

"Allerdings... Nun ja. Ihr Verhalten ist schon merkwürdig. Als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht ist und merkte, dass jemand sich in direkter Nähe zu ihr befand, rückte sie erschrocken ein Stück ab. Als sie erkannte, dass ich es war, beruhigte sie sich sofort. Schließlich wollte sie wissen, wer sie zu mir gebracht hätte. Als sie erfuhr, dass es ihre Freunde gewesen waren, schien sie zunächst zufrieden. Aber dann ..."

"Was dann, Poppy?", drängte Madame Hooch.

Wieder zögerte die Heilerin und sah jetzt ebenfalls zu Remus. "Nun ja. Sie, sie wollte wissen, ob Professor Lupin sie angefasst hätte. Auf meine Frage, warum sie davor denn solche Angst hätte meinte sie, ihr wäre die ganze Sache ohnehin schon furchtbar peinlich. Aber das klang für mich sehr nach einer Ausrede."

Die Erleichterung, die sich eben noch in Remus ausgebreitet hatte, verwandelte sich schlagartig in eine dunkle Beklemmung. Diese Ablehnung, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, ihm gegenüber, war schon nicht mehr nur seltsam und beunruhigend, sondern regelrecht beängstigend. Als Dumbledore ihn ansprach, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich die Augen aller Anwesenden auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

"Nun, Remus, fällt dir dazu irgend etwas ein?" Die Stimme des Direktors hatte nicht vorwurfsvoll geklungen, nur sehr ernst. Auch seine Miene drückte keine Anklage aus. Das beruhigte ihn etwas. Wenigstens Albus schien nicht der Meinung zu sein, dass er einer Schülerin etwas getan hatte. Aus dem wieder einsetzenden Gemurmel hatte Remus entnehmen können, dass dies bei vielen Kollegen anders war. Er zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern und seufzte:

"Nein. Woher denn auch! Wenn ich sie anspreche erfolgt keine Reaktion. Geschweige denn, dass sie mich ansieht. Am Donnerstag hat sie nicht einmal ihre Arbeit abgegeben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das Ganze soll. Ich hatte weder eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr, noch gab es sonst eine Situation von der ich glaube, dass ich sie irgendwie verletzt habe."   
Remus wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er immer lauter geworden war. Zu dem Mistrauen auf den Gesichtern der anderen Lehrer kam nun noch Erstaunen. Es kam schließlich sehr selten vor, dass der für seine Ausgeglichenheit bekannte Lehrer die Beherrschung verlor.

In die nun herrschende Stille hinein räusperte sich Liane. Auf ein Nicken von Dumbledore begann sie: "Nun ja. Ich wollte nur noch einmal auf etwas hinweisen, das Remus bereits erwähnt hat. Unter den Schülern heißt es, Miss Granger habe mit Potter und Weasley eine Wette abgeschlossen, dass sie es schafft, innerhalb eines Monats genau so viele Punkte abgezogen wie zugesprochen zu bekommen. Man sollte zwar meinen, dass Schüler der sechsten Klasse aus diesem Alter heraus sind, aber wer weiß."

Remus warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er wusste, dass auch sie nicht an die Sache mit der Wette glaubte, und das wussten wohl auch alle anderen. Dennoch war es ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie auf seiner Seite war, daran glaubte, dass Hermines Verhalten nicht seine Schuld war, und dass sie zu dieser Meinung stand, auch den Kollegen gegenüber. Wieder setzte allgemeines Gemurmel ein, das Dumbledore jedoch unterbrach:

"Bitte, wenn jemand hierzu etwas sagen möchte, dann doch bitte so, dass wir es alle mitbekommen." Er warf Madame Hooch einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
Diese schien darauf nur gewartet zu haben.

"Ich denke", begann sie selbstbewusst, "wir alle sind uns im Klaren darüber, dass Miss Granger und ihre Freunde zu vernünftig sind, um derartigen Unsinn auszuhecken. Daraus lässt sich meiner Meinung nach schließen, dass es sich hier um eine Schutzbehauptung handelt. Außerdem ist Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass auch Miss Granger mit der Situation nicht glücklich zu sein scheint."

Remus gab ihr in Gedanken Recht. Das war ja einer der Hauptgründe, die ihn selbst so verunsicherten. Er zwang sich, der Fluglehrerin weiter zuzuhören.

"Diese beiden Dinge legen meiner Meinung nach die Schlussfolgerung nahe, dass da wohl tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen sein muss."

"Und wieso muss da ausgerechnet Remus dafür verantwortlich sein?", rief Liane ärgerlich dazwischen. Madame Hooch lächelte jetzt leicht überlegen.

"Nun, sonst würde Miss Granger wohl kaum gerade ihm so konsequent aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem.. Er ist ein Werwolf."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, gerade von Hagrid einen Faustschlag in den Magen bekommen zu haben. Das augenblicklich wieder einsetzende Stimmengewirr nahm er nur am Rande wahr. In seinem Kopf schienen die Ereignisse wie auf einem sich ständig verändernden Photo im Schnelldurchlauf abgespult zu werden. Die Kinder im Dorf, die nicht mehr mit ihm spielen wollten. Verschiedene Chefs, die ihm sagten, es wäre besser, wenn er sich eine andere Arbeitsstelle suchte. Dumbledore, seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Seine erste Freundin und ihr erschrockenes Gesicht. Die Hogwartsschüler in seinem Unterricht. Snape... Bei diesem Gedanken sah er abrupt auf und ließ seinen Blick zum Lehrer für Zaubertränke hinüberwandern. Der saß mit teilnahmslosem Gesicht auf seinem Platz, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen. Remus wusste jedoch aus Erfahrung, dass Snape seine Umwelt oft viel genauer wahrnahm, als die meisten anderen, sich aber dennoch nichts anmerken ließ. Irgendwie erstaunte es ihn, dass Snape Madame Hooch nicht sofort zugestimmt hatte oder seinem Misstrauen ihm gegenüber in sonstiger Form Ausdruck verlieh. Für Snapes Verhältnisse war das fast eine Sympathiebekundung. Ob das nur daran lag, dass Hermine eine Gryffindor war? Er beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Eine Antwort würde er von Snape ohnehin nicht bekommen. Jedenfalls keine, die ihm weiterhalf. Er ließ seine Blicke langsam zu den übrigen Kollegen wandern und musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung, Angst und Neugier. Sie redeten immer noch mehr oder weniger heftig durcheinander. So, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend. Neben Snape saß Sybill Trelawney. Auch sie schien völlig geistesabwesend. Remus war sich fast sicher, dass dieser Anschein in ihrem Fall der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte es bisher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt, dass sich die Wahrsagelehrerin auf einer Versammlung geäußert hatte. Das war damals in Harrys drittem Schuljahr gewesen. Sie hatte sich über Hermine beschwert, die den Wahrsageunterricht geschmissen hatte. "Schon wieder Hermine", dachte Remus und ein kleines Lächeln huschte unwillkürlich über sein Gesicht. Es kam selten vor, dass das ruhige und strebsame Mädchen besonders auffiel. Noch dazu, ohne dass sie in etwas verwickelt war, das mit Harry zusammenhing. Aber wenn, dann doch gleich wegen etwas besonders drastischem.  
Sein Blick ging weiter zu Professor Flitwick. In seinem Gesicht stand tiefe Ratlosigkeit geschrieben. Als er Remus' Blick bemerkte, wich er ihm fast erschrocken aus. Als er zum anderen Ende des Tisches sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich eigentlich nur noch Madame Hooch und Liane stritten. Beiden war deutlich anzusehen, wie wütend sie waren. Remus hasste es, wenn sich Leute seinetwegen stritten. Noch dazu in seiner Anwesenheit. Er hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore dem bald ein Ende setzen würde, da er sich selbst dazu nicht im Stande fühlte. Die Professorinnen Vektor und Sinistra bemühten sich ihm gegenüber um eine möglichst gleichgültige Miene, aber ihr Misstrauen war doch deutlich zu erkennen. Schließlich sah er zu Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore, die ihm gegenüber saßen. Er hatte erwartet auch im Gesicht der Verwandlungslehrerin auf Ablehnung zu treffen. Schließlich schien sich die weibliche Lehrerschaft, abgesehen von Liane, einig zu sein.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Erstaunen stellte er jedoch fest, dass dem nicht so war. Zwar wirkte auch sie sehr angespannt, aber sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er war froh darüber, dass ihn zumindest seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin nicht für ein Monster hielt. Als er jetzt zu Dumbledore sah, rechnete er mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Um so erschrockener war er, dort offene Abneigung, fast Feindseligkeit zu sehen. Als der Schulleiter jedoch mit lautem Klirren seine Teetasse absetzte und anfing zu sprechen, wurde Remus schnell klar, dass dies nicht ihm gegolten hatte.

"Ich muss sagen, Sie enttäuschen mich."

Remus fand, dass die Stimme des Schulleiters erstaunlich ruhig klang. Dafür, dass er offensichtlich ziemlich wütend war.

"Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Sie alle so vernünftig wären, über Ihre Schüler und Kollegen ohne Vorurteile nachzudenken. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es an dieser Schule möglich wäre, über Probleme sachlich zu diskutieren. Auch wenn es sich dabei um so prekäre Angelegenheiten handelt wie diese." Da niemand etwas sagte fuhr Dumbledore fort.  
"Auch wenn ich mich etwas gewählter ausgedrückt hätte, muss ich Liane doch Recht geben. Selbst wenn im Moment einiges gegen Remus spricht, so ist seine Schuld noch längst nicht bewiesen. Bevor Miss Granger sich nicht geäußert hat, können wir wohl kaum zu einem fairen Urteil gelangen. Und auch wenn wir hier nicht beim Wizengamot sind denke ich, dass der Spruch - im Zweifel für den Angeklagten - hier genauso seine Gültigkeit hat."

"Aber..." versuchte Madame Hooch zu protestieren.

"Aber was?", fragte Dumbledore jetzt in hörbar schärferem Ton. Er hatte sich jetzt direkt Madame Hooch zugewandt. "Glauben Sie, der Umstand, dass Remus eine bisweilen schwierig zu handhabende Krankheit hat, ändert etwas an den Tatsachen? Selbst wenn sich die Vorwürfe gegen Remus tatsächlich als wahr erweisen sollten, dann hat dies sicher nichts mit seiner Lycanthropie zu tun."

Remus musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass ihn die Fluglehrerin mit ihren gelben Raubvogelaugen böse anfunkelte. Dumbledore wandte sich nun wieder allen Kollegen zu.

"Ich möchte Sie dringend bitten, sich mit derartigen Äußerungen zurückzuhalten. Auch wenn ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass dies nie nötig sein würde. Die Versammlung ist beendet."

Er erhob sich langsam und das war auch für alle anderen das Zeichen aufzubrechen. Remus gehörte zu den Letzten, die das Lehrerzimmer verließen.


	13. kapitel 12

**12. Ernste Gespräche **

Das Erste, was Hermine beim Aufwachen wahrnahm, war ein seltsamer Lichtstreifen, der durch den Vorhang ihres Bettes fiel. Noch halb schlafend fragte sie sich, warum dieses Licht so anders aussah als sonst. Sie wusste genau, wie es aussah, wenn das Licht im Schlafsaal durch den Vorhang ihres Himmelbettes auf ihre Bettdecke fiel. "Wahrscheinlich ist das hier nicht mein eigenes Bett", schlussfolgerte sie, schon etwas wacher. Sie drehte den Kopf, um sich ihre Umgebung etwas genauer anzusehen. Ein Fehler, denn sie spürte sofort einen dumpfen Schmerz, der sich von der Seite des Kopfes rasch ausbreitete. Fast schlagartig fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie war die Treppe runtergefallen. Weil die anderen so gedrängelt hatten. Professor Lupin hatte ihr helfen wollen, war aber von Harry und Ron aufgehalten worden.  
Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war Madame Pomfrey, die ihr sagte, dass sie eine Gehirnerschütterung hätte und dass ihre Freunde sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten. Mit leichtem Schock erinnerte sie sich an ihre Frage nach Professor Lupin. Das musste ja geklungen haben, als ob sie totale Panik vor ihrem Lehrer hätte. Zu dem Schmerz in ihrem Kopf gesellte sich jetzt ein seltsam drückendes Gefühl im Magen. Inzwischen hatte sie die Szene auf der Treppe wieder klar vor Augen. Lupin, der ihr helfen wollte, Rons etwas unsichere Erklärung, dass Hermine nicht angefasst werden wollte, und Parvati, die lautstark behauptete zu wissen warum. Vermutlich hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten. Der Druck in Hermines Magen nahm zu. So wie es aussah, konnte man als Außenstehender nicht zu besonders vielen Schlussfolgerungen kommen. Und die, die sich aufdrängten, konnten zumindest von den Lehrern nicht einfach ignoriert werden. Bevor Hermine dazu kam ihren Gedankenstrom weiter zu verfolgen, öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels. Madame Pomfrey kam sofort aus ihrem Büro gestürzt, um den möglichen Patienten im Empfang zu nehmen, oder den möglichen Besucher zu vertreiben. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, wenn es nach der Heilerin ginge, würden Krankenbesuche verboten werden. Die Person hatte sich bereits ihrem Bett genähert und Hermine überlegte gerade, ob sie sich vorsichtshalber auf die andere Seite drehen sollte, als ihr Madame Pomfrey diese Entscheidung abnahm.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger schon wach ist. Und selbst wenn. Ich bezweifle, dass es sinnvoll ist, das Mädchen jetzt zu diesem Problem zu befragen. Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist eine ziemlich belastende Erfahrung. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe und niemanden, der sie zusätzlich aufregt."

Hermine hustete laut und vernehmlich. "Ähm, ich würde gern mit Professor McGonagall reden." Für Madame Pomfrey fügte sie schnell hinzu: "Ich fühle mich dazu in der Lage, wirklich."

Zu behaupten, dass sie sich gut fühlte, wäre glatt gelogen gewesen.

"Nun gut", erklärte Madame Pomfrey resignierend. "Sie sind alt genug, um das selbst einschätzen zu können, und vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, das Problem so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen, bevor die Gerüchteküche überkocht."

Als Hermine versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde ihr sofort schwindelig. Professor McGonagall, die inzwischen den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben hatte und jetzt direkt neben ihr stand, drückte sie sanft zurück aufs Bett.

"Sie können dabei ruhig liegen bleiben. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen." Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes, so dass sie Hermine ansehen konnte.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Beide schienen darauf zu warten, dass die jeweils andere das Gespräch begann. Schließlich seufzte McGonagall tief und erklärte: "Ich denke, dass ich Ihnen nicht zu erzählen brauche, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden muss."

Hermine versuchte ihren Kopf in einer verneinenden Geste zu bewegen, was auf dem Rücken liegend nicht ganz einfach war. Sie überlegte, was sie ihrer Hauslehrerin sagen konnte. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihr einfach von dem Ritual zu erzählen, verwarf ihn jedoch wieder. McGonagall müsste entweder Dumbledore davon erzählen, und damit wäre nach wie vor die Gefahr gegeben, dass auch Snape davon erfuhr, oder sie würde dem Direktor die Sache verschweigen. Sollte das allerdings ans Licht kommen, könnte auch die Verwandlungslehrerin Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Und Hermine war absolut nicht erpicht darauf, noch mehr Leute in ihre Probleme zu ziehen. Sie beschloss daher, erst einmal herauszubekommen, wie ernst die Lage war. So fragte sie vorsichtig:

"Was hat Parvati Ihnen denn erzählt?"

McGonagall warf ihr darauf einen irritierten Blick zu. "Sie müssen doch selbst wissen, was Ihnen passiert ist?"

Das stimmte natürlich. Also wie weiter? "Ja sicher, aber... Na ja, wenn Parvati schon alles erzählt hat, dann muss ich doch nicht alles noch mal erzählen. Das ist dann weniger anstrengend."

Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte schloss sie die Augen, mit denen sie bisher an die Decke gestarrt hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass dies so verdammt nach einer Ausrede klang, dass sie sich das vermutlich selbst nicht geglaubt hätte. Ihre Lehrerin schien jedoch nicht misstrauisch zu werden. Sie erzählte ihr das, was sie auch schon bei der Lehrerversammlung erzählt hatte. Hermine seufzte. So wie es aussah, hatte ihr Treppensturz Professor Lupin wesentlich mehr Probleme bereitet als ihr selbst. Im Moment bestand die einzige Möglichkeit darin, zu versuchen ihre Hauslehrerin davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre blauen Flecken nicht von Professor Lupin verursacht worden waren.

"Das eine hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Also, ich meine... Professor Lupin hat mir nichts getan, und das ist mit Sicherheit nicht der Grund, warum ich nicht mit ihm rede. Das hat andere Gründe..." Auch wenn ihre Verteidigung etwas verworren klang, musste McGonagall sie verstanden haben, denn sie winkte ab.

"Ich persönlich glaube auch nicht, dass Professor Lupin einen Schüler angreifen würde, aber einige Kollegen sehen das leider anders. Sie wissen, unter welcher Krankheit er leidet." Sie seufzte kurz. "Das trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, den Verdacht zu entschärfen. Auch unter den Kollegen gibt es leider einige, die nicht frei von Vorurteilen sind."

Wieder schwiegen beide. Hermine wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie darauf sagen konnte. Schließlich fiel ihr etwas ein:

"Ich habe in einem Buch über Verletzungen gelesen, dass Hämatome unterschiedlich aussehen, je nachdem wodurch sie verursacht wurden. Demnach müsste man doch erkennen, dass ich nicht geschlagen worden bin."

McGonagall nickte bestätigend. "Madame Pomfrey hat bei der Versammlung erklärt, dass Ihre Verletzungen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von einem früheren Treppensturz herrühren. Sie hat aber auch erzählt, dass Sie sich erst haben behandeln lassen, nachdem Sie sicher waren, dass Professor Lupin nicht in direkter Nähe ist. Sie müssen zugeben, dass dieses Verhalten nicht viele Schlussfolgerungen zulässt."

Wieder breitete sich eine ungesunde Stille aus. Schließlich drängte die Verwandlungslehrerin: "Wenn Sie schon nicht mit Professor Lupin reden wollen, Hermine, wollen Sie dann nicht wenigstens mir erzählen was passiert ist?"

Die Frage traf Hermine wie ein Blitz. Auch wenn ihr im Nachhinein klar war, dass sie damit hätte rechnen müssen. Verzweifelt drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, um dem Blick der Lehrerin auszuweichen.

"Nein", sagte sie leise, "Das geht nicht, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wenn ich Ihnen davon erzähle, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass auch Professor Lupin davon erfährt, und das darf unter keinen Umständen passieren." Warum musste ihr Kopf so verdammt weh tun, so dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Sie hätte dieses Gespräch vielleicht wirklich auf später verschieben sollen.

Da sie sich inzwischen wieder auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, konnte ihre Hauslehrerin ihr Gesicht genau sehen. Sie musste Hermines inneren Tumult beobachtet haben, denn sie fragte plötzlich vorsichtig. "Werden Sie von irgend jemandem bedroht? Hat Ihnen jemand anders diese Verletzungen zugefügt?"

"Nein." Hermine legte so viel Entschiedenheit in ihre Stimme, wie ihr im Moment möglich war. McGonagall atmete erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatte Hermine sie zumindest davon überzeugen können. Resigniert erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl.

"Ich schätze, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mich weiter mit Ihnen über dieses Problem zu unterhalten. Wir drehen uns ja doch nur im Kreis." Sie stellte den Stuhl wieder neben Hermines Kopfende. "Eine Frage habe ich dann allerdings doch noch. Wissen Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley über die Gründe Ihres sagen wir, seltsamen Verhaltens Bescheid?"

Hermine nickte.

"Billigen die beiden ihre Entscheidung?"

Jetzt musst Hermine doch lächeln. "Ja, die beiden sind damit einverstanden. Sie haben versprochen mir zu helfen."

McGonagall sah daraufhin etwas beruhigter aus. Anscheinend vertraute sie darauf, dass die Jungen Hermine beschützen würden, sollte sie tatsächlich bedroht werden. "Nun gut, dann will ich Sie nicht weiter stören. Am besten, Sie versuchen vor dem Abendbrot noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Madame Pomfrey hat mir versichert, wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt, werden Sie spätestens am Freitag entlassen."

Hermine dachte, dass dies wohl das erste und einzige Mal sein würde, dass sie sich wünschte möglichst lange hier bleiben zu können. Kurz bevor Professor McGonagall an der Tür war, fiel Hermine noch etwas ein.

"Professor?" Die Lehrerin blieb stehen. Hermine hatte sich halb aufgerichtet. Sie räusperte sich nervös. "Nun ja, ich dachte nur gerade... Ist es nicht irgendwie unfair, die Sache gleich an die große Glocke zu hängen, ohne erst mal abzuwarten? Ich meine, vielleicht hätte ich die Sache ja aufgeklärt und es hätte sich herausgestellt, dass alles ganz harmlos ist. So wird die Gerüchteküche doch nur noch mehr angeheizt."

Halb erschöpft, halb beschämt ließ sie sich nach dieser kleinen Rede zurück aufs Bett fallen. Auch wenn sie längst begriffen hatte, dass auch Lehrer nur Menschen waren, fiel es ihr doch schwer, deren Entscheidungen offen in Frage zu stellen. Etwas, wofür sie sich von den Jungen oft genug aufziehen lassen musste. McGonagall schien jedoch nicht beleidigt zu sein. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

"Nun, wahrscheinlich dachte der Schulleiter, dass er ihnen damit den Ernst der Lage verdeutlichen könnte. Immerhin müsste spätestens jetzt jedem klar sein, dass dies nichts mehr mit einem Schülerstreich zu tun hat."

Hermine nickte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

"Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Miss Granger. Schließlich haben Sie nur eine Frage gestellt. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen gute Besserung. Sollten Sie Ihre Meinung ändern,... Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Hermine drehte sich seufzend zur Wand. Einmal musste sie feststellen, dass Dumbledores Entscheidungen, so unlogisch sie auf den ersten Blick sein mochten, sich meistens als richtig erwiesen. Vielleicht war ihr Gespräch mit McGonagall ja doch nicht so schlecht verlaufen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Immerhin war jetzt sozusagen "offiziell", dass sie nicht bedroht wurde, und dass die Jungen sie in ihrem Verhalten unterstützten. Dass sie trotz der zugespitzten Situation bei ihrer Entscheidung blieb, nichts über die Gründe ihres Verhaltens zu sagen, müsste den Direktor eigentlich davon überzeugen, dass es hier um etwas Wichtigeres ging. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass das Trio sich nicht einwandfrei an die Schulordnung hielt, um letztendlich zu helfen. Allerdings waren diese Verstöße bisher nie öffentlich gewesen. Hermine seufzte noch einmal. Was sagte ihre Mutter in solchen Fällen: Abwarten und Tee trinken, und wie es aussah würde sie zumindest zu Letzterem in den nächsten Tagen reichlich Gelegenheit haben.

Nach der Versammlung gelang es Remus in sein Büro zu kommen, ohne unterwegs aufgehalten zu werden. Er war darüber sehr erleichtert, denn er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass er möglicherweise explodiert wäre, wenn ihn jemand angesprochen hätte. In seinem Büro kochte er sich als erstes eine große Kanne Kakao. Dumbledore behauptete, dass Kakao trinken wenn auch nicht dem Körper, so zumindest der Seele helfen konnte. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, ob es nun tatsächlich am Kakao lag oder einfach daran, dass er überhaupt etwas Warmes getrunken hatte und in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Tatsache war, dass es ihm eine halbe Stunde später wirklich besser ging. Er war sich jetzt fast sicher, dass sich die ganze Sache aufklären würde, sobald Hermine aufgewacht war. Jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht länger schweigen.  
Er hatte gerade begonnen einen Stapel Aufsätze zu korrigieren, als es klopfte. Kurz fragte sich Remus, wer denn jetzt schon wieder etwas von ihm wollen konnte. Für einen Schüler war das Klopfen zu energisch gewesen. Also einer der Kollegen. Aber wer konnte so kurz nach dieser Lehrerversammlung etwas von ihm wollen? Schülerangelegenheiten wurden meist beim Essen besprochen und etwas Persönliches? Da es bis zum nächsten Vollmond noch drei Wochen dauerte, war es mit Sicherheit nicht Snape. Denn außer um ihm den Trank zu bringen, würde der einen Teufel tun und in sein Büro kommen. Bei seinem nächsten Gedanken schien sich sein Magen zu einem Eisklumpen zusammenzuziehen. Madame Hooch, die ihm verkündete, dass Hermine wach war und den Verdacht ihrer Mitschülerin bestätigt hatte. Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, öffnete er mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür, die er nach der Versammlung vorsichtshalber verschlossen hatte. Als er sah, dass Professor McGonagall eintrat, hoffte er, dass ihm die Erleichterung nicht allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. An ihren hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erkannte er jedoch, dass ihm dies misslungen war.

"Wen hatten Sie denn erwartet? Den blutigen Baron?" Sie hob leicht amüsiert die Mundwinkel. Gleich darauf wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst. Ohne Umschweife kam sie zum Thema. "Ich habe mit Miss Granger gesprochen. Wirklich weitergeholfen hat uns das nicht. Sie war nicht besonders gesprächig. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihre sehr vagen Auskünfte nichts mit ihrer Gehirnerschütterung zu tun haben. Deshalb halte ich es für zwecklos, später noch mal mit ihr zu reden, solange sich an der Situation nichts geändert hat."

Remus holte tief Luft. "Hat sie... Hat sie gesagt, dass..."

"Nein, sie hat die Vermutungen von Miss Patil nicht bestätigt. Im Gegenteil, sie hat sogar darauf hingewiesen, dass ihre Hämatome zeigen müssten, dass sie gestürzt sei. Und nein, sie hat auch mir nicht verraten wollen, warum sie sich Ihnen gegenüber so seltsam benimmt."

Remus rutschte noch etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl. "Glauben Sie denn, dass sie jetzt bereit ist mit mir zu reden?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie das bis auf weiteres nicht tun wird. Sie sagte, es hätte Gründe warum sie nicht mit Ihnen reden will, und dass sie mir nichts darüber sagen darf, damit Sie nichts davon erfahren."

Remus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Das klang ja, als hätte Hermine sich am Kopf einen ernsthaften Schaden eingehandelt. McGonagall hatte sich inzwischen einen Stuhl herangezogen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah sie recht entschlossen aus. Auf seinen etwas verwirrten Blick erklärte sie ihm:

"Nun, wenn wir schon nicht die Ursache herausfinden können, sollten wir wenigstens versuchen die Symptome zu bekämpfen."

"Was meinen Sie damit?"

"Nun, Albus hat dem Ministerium eine Eule geschickt und bittet um eine Verschiebung des Termins."

Wenn möglich wurde Remus noch eine Spur blasser. Den Termin mit dem Ministerium hatte er in der ganzen Aufregung völlig vergessen. Bei diesem Termin ging es um seine Kündigung. Sollte das Ministerium von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen, waren seine Chancen weiterhin als Lehrer arbeiten zu dürfen gleich Null.

"Außerdem", fuhr die Lehrerin fort, "sollten Sie versuchen, sich den anderen Schülern gegenüber so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Je weniger Beachtung der Sache offiziell geschenkt wird, desto größer die Chance, dass die Gerüchteküche sich beruhigt." Remus wollte protestieren, aber sie winkte ab. "Ich weiß, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht einfach wird. Vermutlich werden Sie sich zumindest einen Haufen dummer Bemerkungen anhören müssen. Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es Miss Granger genauso gehen wird."

Remus wollte sagen, dass ihn dieser Nachsatz nicht wirklich aufbaute, verkniff sich das aber. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl wieder ein Schüler zu sein, der wegen eines Problems zu seiner Hauslehrerin zitiert worden war. Da half es gar nichts, dass dies hier sein Büro war und er derjenige war, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. McGonagall überlegte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, fällt mir sonst nichts mehr ein. Weder etwas das wir tun könnten, noch etwas um Ihnen Mut zu machen. Denn ich denke der Satz: Das wird schon wieder, ist kein wirklicher Trost."

Remus zuckte die Schultern, musste aber doch lächeln. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst. "Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben herauszufinden, was da wirklich passiert ist und warum Miss Granger sich darüber ausschweigt."

"Wieso glauben Sie denn, dass etwas passiert ist? Ich meine, mehr als ein zweiter Treppensturz?"

Remus überlegte kurz, wie viel er ihr sagen sollte, entschied sich aber ihr nichts zu verschweigen. Vermutlich hatte Dumbledore sie ohnehin in alles eingeweiht.

"Snape behauptet Hermine bei dem Unwetter nachts draußen gesehen zu haben und am Tag vorher hat sie Fawkes aus dem Schulleiterbüro entführt. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass es zwischen all dem einen Zusammenhang gibt."

Die Verwandlungslehrerin zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. "Gut möglich. Vielleicht sollten Sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley befragen. Miss Granger meinte, die Jungen wüssten Bescheid."

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft, die beiden würden Hermine verraten?", fragte Remus zweifelnd.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich denke einen Versuch ist es wert. Apropos Versuch. Ich meine Lianes, ich nenne es mal Holzhammerversuch, heute Morgen in Kräuterkunde." Sie schüttelte milde den Kopf.

"Liane wollte mir helfen", erklärte Remus etwas heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

"Sicher, aber alles, was sie erreicht hat, ist die Sache mehr aufzubauschen, als es nötig war. Aber gut, zu ändern ist es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Und Liane ist lange genug Lehrerin, um zu wissen was sie tut. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie damit Erfolg hat." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Nun, da wir fürs erste ohnehin nicht weiterkommen, werde ich mich jetzt verabschieden. Auf mich warten schließlich auch noch genug Aufsätze." Sie stellte den Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz. Als sie sich noch einmal zu Remus umdrehte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Runenbuch, das er dort immer noch liegen hatte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick nickte er. Remus beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht der Verwandlungslehrerin veränderte, während sie sich das Buch besah. Erst wirkte sie nur erstaunt, dann verwirrt. Schließlich sah er in ihrem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Unglauben, Verwunderung und Respekt. Doch so schnell wie diese Emotionen aufgeflackert waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Lehrerin, bevor der übliche strenge Gesichtsausdruck zurückkehrte. "Darf ich mir das Buch mal mitnehmen?" fragte sie leicht abwesend.

"Sicher", meinte Remus, und schob etwas verwirrt nach, "Was ist denn daran so amüsant?"

McGonagall schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. "Ach, nichts weiter... Nur eine Erinnerung. Das Buch stand auch zu meiner Schulzeit schon in der Bibliothek. Also wie gesagt, bis zum Abendbrot dann, und machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, die Sache wird sich sicher bald aufklären." Damit verschwand sie, ohne Remus auch nur noch einmal anzusehen, aus seinem Büro.

Einigermaßen verwirrt starrte Remus auf die geschlossene Tür. Er war sich fast sicher, dass seiner früheren Hauslehrerin im Zusammenhang mit dem Buch etwas eingefallen war, was Hermines Verhalten erklärte. Aber warum behielt sie das für sich? Remus seufzte. Vielleicht konnte er sie beim Abendbrot danach fragen. Dann würde sie vermutlich wieder ansprechbar sein. Er trank den letzten Schluck des inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kakaos und widmete sich wieder den Aufsätzen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo  
an alle, die das hier noch lesen. Aber die Uni ne Bindehautentzündung, und zwei Wochen später ne Gehirnerschütterung, sind Ding die dem Schreiben nicht gerade weiterhelfen. Dazu kommt das mein Gedächtnis auch schon mal besser war. Ich dachte, ich hätte das hier schon in die Welt geworfen. Dank an Helena, fürs nachfragen. **

**13. Belegarbeiten und Zusammenstöße **

Im Nachhinein musste Hermine zugeben, dass ihre Gehirnerschütterung ihr Gutes gehabt hatte. Immerhin musste sie bis zum Freitag im Krankenflügel bleiben, und somit blieben ihr vier mal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Professor Lupin erspart. Besuch bekam sie in dieser Zeit nur wenig. Außer Harry, Ron und Ginny kam niemand zu ihr. Hermine wunderte sich darüber kaum. Die Jungen hatten ihr erzählt, dass ein ganzer Teil der Mitschüler richtiggehend wütend auf sie war. Offenbar waren auch sie sich sicher, dass der Lehrer ihr nichts getan hatte, und machten sie deshalb, nicht ganz zu Unrecht wie sie zugeben musste, für die Probleme verantwortlich, denen er jetzt ausgesetzt war. Ein recht großer Teil der restlichen Mitschüler nämlich fand Parvatis Geschichte sehr überzeugend und ließ Lupin das durchaus spüren. Zum Teil, indem sie als Zeichen ihrer Sympathie zu Hermine ebenfalls den Unterricht boykottierten. Einige Schüler waren sogar so weit gegangen, ihm anonyme Briefe mit Beschimpfungen zu schicken. Am Mittwoch in der Mittagspause hatte sie Besuch von Parvati und Lavender bekommen, die versuchten sie davon zu überzeugen, "es doch endlich zuzugeben." Nachdem Hermine ihnen allerdings deutlich gesagt hatte, dass weder sie noch Professor Lupin etwas zuzugeben hätten, und dass die beiden den Lehrer gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollten, und das auch für die anderen galt, waren sie beleidigt abgezogen und hatten sich kein zweites Mal blicken lassen.

Auch Ron und Harry konnten ihr nicht so viel Zeit widmen, wie sie wahrscheinlich gewollt hätten. Am Samstag war schließlich der Abgabetermin für die Belegarbeit. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten die beiden damit noch alle Hände voll zu tun und würden bestenfalls Freitag Abend fertig werden. Hermine musste lächeln. Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass sie das beruhigte. Wenigstens etwas, das völlig normal war.

Als Remus am Freitag zur wöchentlichen Lehrerversammlung ging, hoffte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, dass Hermine es sich doch anders überlegt hatte, und sich die Sache endlich aufklären würde. Der weit größere Teil von ihm bezweifelte das allerdings. So war er auch nicht besonders enttäuscht, dass die Versammlung vorüber ging, ohne dass etwas dazu gesagt worden war. Als soweit alles besprochen war und sich alle zum Abendessen in die Große Halle aufmachen wollten, räusperte sich Professor McGonagall noch einmal. Snape, der bereits an der Tür gewesen war, drehte sich genervt zu ihr um. "Was ist denn jetzt noch? Wenn es um Quidditch oder irgendwelche unwichtigen Gryffindorangelegenheiten geht, würde ich es vorziehen, schon zum Essen zu gehen."

"Nein, Severus", erklärte die Gryffindorhauslehrerin ruhig. "Mein Vorschlag betrifft alle Häuser, wenn auch nicht alle Schüler. Um genau zu sein, geht es um die Sechstklässler. Morgen ist der Abgabetermin für ihre Belegarbeit..."

"Typisch,", fuhr Snape dazwischen. "Einige Gryffindors sind nicht fertig geworden und jetzt wollen Sie den Termin verschieben."

Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Severus' Tätigkeit als Spion für den Orden schien dem Mann auf die Dauer nicht gut zu bekommen. Wieso sonst sah er überall eine Verschwörung? So in Gedanken vertieft wäre ihm fast entgangen, was McGonagall eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Sie schlug vor, dass die Schüler ihre Arbeiten bei den Hauslehrern abgeben sollten. Auf diese Weise hätten die Lehrer die Möglichkeit, sich diese auch einmal anzusehen. Der Vorschlag stieß allgemein auf Zustimmung. Professor Sinistra erklärte trocken: "Die Idee ist gut, vor den Weihnachtsferien gucken wir da sowieso nicht rein, und dann nehmen die Arbeiten auf dem Schreibtisch keinen Platz weg"

Remus fragte sich kurz, wie viele Schüler ihre Arbeit in Astronomie geschrieben haben mochten. Eine Karriere als Sterngucker strebten sicher die wenigsten an, und um einfach nur ein Thema zu finden, um die Arbeit schreiben zu können, war das Fach auch ungeeignet. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass Sinistra die Zweitkorrektur für Zaubereigeschichte übernahm. Damit machte ihr Kommentar wieder Sinn. Besonders unter den Ravenclaws gab es viele, die ihr Thema in diesem Bereich gewählt hatten.  
Remus war anfangs sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass dies bei Hermine nicht der Fall war. Immerhin gab es kaum ein Buch, das sie nicht verschlang. Und obwohl sie auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste weit über dem Durchschnitt lag, war es doch keinesfalls ihr bestes Fach. Hermine hatte ihn jedoch schnell aufgeklärt. Sie wollte weiter an ihrem großen Ziel arbeiten, den Zauberwesen zu ihren Rechten zu verhelfen. Vorrangig ging es ihr dabei natürlich um die Hauselfen, aber nicht nur. Vernünftig, wie das Mädchen war, hatte sie erkannt, dass sie ihr Ziel auf Dauer nur auf politischem Weg erreichen konnte. Deshalb wollte sie unbedingt im Ministerium arbeiten. Auch in ihrer Belegarbeit hatte sie sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigt. Arthur hatte ihr geraten vorsichtig zu sein, damit sie sich am Ende nicht mehr Feinde als Freunde machte. Hermine hatte gemeint, sie würde versuchen sich zu beherrschen. Die anderen hatten ausgesehen, als ob sie bezweifelten, dass sie das schaffte, mit ihrer Meinung aber wohlweislich hinter dem Berg gehalten.

Beim Gedanken an dieses Gespräch huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Remus Gesicht. Er wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst und seufzte leise.

"Was ist los?", fragte ihn Liane besorgt. Die Versammlung war inzwischen beendet und die Lehrer waren auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.

"Nichts", antwortete Remus nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

Liane antwortete ihm darauf nicht. Es schien, als wartete sie darauf, dass er weitersprach.

"Es ist wirklich nichts weiter. Ich hatte nur gehofft... Na ja. Weißt du, Hermine möchte im Ministerium arbeiten. Für sie ist diese Arbeit sehr wichtig."

"Sie hat bei dir geschrieben", schlussfolgerte Liane richtig.

Remus nickte. "Ja, und ich dachte, vielleicht wäre das eine Chance endlich mit ihr zu reden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihre Arbeit nicht abgegeben hätte, nur weil..." Er musste diesen Satz nicht beenden. Liane nickte.

"Verstehe, und weil sie die Arbeit jetzt bei Minerva abgeben muss, ist diese Chance geplatzt."

Wieder nickte Remus. Schweigend setzten sich beide auf ihre Plätze. Beide hingen für eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich fing Liane wieder an:

"Und wenn du einfach erklärst, du weigerst dich ihre Arbeit zu korrigieren, so lange sie nicht ordnungsgemäß am Unterricht teilnimmt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das kann und will ich nicht machen. Das ist Erpressung."

Liane setzte sich gerade hin und funkelte ihn fast wütend an. Remus vermutete, wenn sie gestanden hätte, hätte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Na und! Solange sie nicht bereit ist, sich dir gegenüber vernünftig zu verhalten, gibt es für dich keinen Grund fair zu sein."

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. "Und das ausgerechnet von der Hauslehrerin Hufflepuffs. Ihr seid doch sonst eher dafür nachzugeben." Liane drehte sich daraufhin beleidigt von ihm weg. "Entschuldige, ich hab es doch nicht böse gemeint. Aber die Rolle des Racheengels passt zu uns beiden nicht. Außerdem bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mal mehr sicher, dass sie wirklich ein Problem mit mir hat. Genau deshalb ist es mir ja so wichtig mit ihr zu reden."

Etwas verdutzt drehte sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin wieder zu ihm um. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Nun, sie hat mich sowohl gegenüber Madame Hooch als auch gegenüber ihren Klassenkameraden verteidigt und sehr eindeutig gesagt, dass ich mit ihren Verletzungen nichts zu tun habe."

In dem Moment kam eine aufgeregte Hufflepuffschülerin an den Lehrertisch, die unbedingt mit Professor Sprout reden wollte. Entschuldigend nickte sie Remus zu, bevor sie mit dem Mädchen die große Halle verließ. Remus Blick wanderte wieder einmal zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Von Hermine sah er, wie immer in den letzten Tagen, nur einen buschigen Hinterkopf. Die Jungen schienen ihr sehr aufgeregt sehr viel zu erzählen. Anscheinend hatten sie in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Zeit für einen Krankenbesuch gehabt. Wieder musste Remus lächeln. Es war typisch für die beiden Jungen, ihre Arbeit erst in der letzten Minute fertig zu stellen.

Als das Trio am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück saß, waren alle drei mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös. Allerdings fiel das nicht weiter auf. Denn alle Sechstklässler hatten heute Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Für einen Teil von ihnen hing von dieser Arbeit ihre berufliche Zukunft ab. Für alle ging es mehr oder weniger um die Versetzung. Wenn wer bei der Arbeit nicht mindestens ein Annehmbar schaffte, war er in dem entsprechenden Fach so gut wie durchgefallen. Dementsprechend düster waren Hermines Gedanken. Zwar bestand die Hoffnung, dass Professor Lupin sie verstehen würde, wenn er erst alles erfahren hatte, und dann könnte sie ihre Arbeit wohl auch noch verspätet abgeben. Aber was war, wenn die Sache schief ging? Wer würde ihr dann glauben?

"Kopf hoch, Hermine", meinte Ron. „Im allerschlimmsten Fall..." Ron kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, da sich in diesem Moment Dumbledore von seinem Platz erhob. Augenblicklich trat Ruhe ein. Alle starrten gespannt zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.

"Wenn man in eure Gesichter sieht, könnte man meinen, ihr erwartet die Bekanntgabe des Hauspokals oder etwas ähnlich Bedeutsames."

Nicht wenige Gesichter liefen plötzlich rot an. Einige andere wurden etwas ängstlich. Schließlich machte der Schulleiter nicht jeden Tag eine Ansage. Beim letzten Mal war es um die unerwartete Verleihung der Hauspunkte nach der Aufräumaktion gegangen. Davor um den verschwundenen Phönix.

"Um ehrlich zu sein", fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort, "betrifft das, was ich zu sagen habe, nur einen kleinen Teil von euch. Genau genommen die Sechstklässler."

Besagte Schüler warfen sich jetzt gegenseitig erstaunte Blicke zu.

"Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ihr alle nachher eure Belegarbeiten abgeben müsst."

Ein allgemeines Gemurmel folgte. "Als ob ich das vergessen könnte", murmelte Seamus halblaut zu den anderen. "Schließlich hat mich diese blöde Arbeit meine Nachtruhe gekostet."

Zu seinem Erstaunen erntete er dafür keine Strafpredigt von Hermine. Aber diese war viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um ihn überhaupt zu hören. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass Dumbledore weitergesprochen hatte, bis sie einen leichten Schubs von Harry bekam.

"..deshalb haben wir gestern auf der Versammlung beschlossen, dass die Schüler ihre Arbeiten in diesem Jahr bei den Hauslehrern abgeben werden. Im Laufe der Ferien werden die Arbeiten zu den entsprechenden Fachlehrern weitergereicht..".

Hermine war so erleichtert, dass ihr der Schluss von Dumbledores Rede völlig entging. Allerdings fiel das nicht weiter auf, da in der Halle ein allgemeines Gemurmel ausgebrochen war.  
Es war doch nicht alles umsonst gewesen. Sie hatte nicht umsonst einen Großteil ihrer Ferien dafür geopfert, um in irgendwelchen langweiligen alten Gesetzbüchern nach Informationen zu suchen. Ihre Note in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würde nicht automatisch auf ein "Mies" rutschen. Sie konnte sich fristgemäß beim Ministerium bewerben.  
Nachdem sich der Tumult in ihrem Inneren etwas gelegt hatte, konnte sie sich sowohl ihrem Frühstück, als auch den Gesprächen um sie herum wieder zuwenden.

"Ist doch komisch", meinte Ron gerade, "Ich meine, wir sind doch mindestens der zehnte Jahrgang, der diese Arbeiten schreiben muss. Und ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr kommen die Hauslehrer auf die Idee, dass sie sich die Arbeiten auch mal angucken wollen?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Stimmt schon. Aber mir ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, warum und wieso wir die Arbeiten nicht bei den Fachlehrern abgeben müssen. Ich bin nur froh, dass es so ist."

Ron nickte: "Wenn man's so sieht, hast du natürlich Recht. Aber etwas seltsam finde ich es trotzdem." Harry versuchte erfolglos sein Grinsen in seiner Teetasse zu verbergen.

"Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Harry grinste noch breiter: "Ach nichts. Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass du etwas einfach als gegeben hinnimmst und der Sache nicht auf den Grund gehen willst."

Hermine versuchte ihr eigenes Lachen zu unterdrücken und Harry einen halbwegs echt wirkenden bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Versuch misslang.

Etwa eine Stunde später standen sie zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors ihres Jahrganges vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge wurden sie nacheinander hereingerufen um ihre Arbeit abzugeben und kurz zu erklären, um was es darin ging. Am Ende mussten sie auf einer Liste unterschreiben und durften dann gehen. Lavender war die Erste, die fertig war. Sie beschloss jedoch, noch auf Parvati zu warten. Beide sahen die Wartezeit als günstige Gelegenheit auf Hermine einzuwirken.

„Ist doch gut, dass wir die Arbeiten bei den Hauslehrern abgeben müssen", stellte Parvati eifrig fest. Hermine stimmte zwar zu, verstand aber nicht, wieso Parvati das genauso sah. Schließlich waren sie und Lavender in den letzten Wochen allen damit auf die Nerven gegangen, wie sehr sie sich darauf freuten, ihre Arbeiten Professor Trelawney zu zeigen. Sie hatten beide über ein Thema in Wahrsagen geschrieben, was von den Mitschülern auch nicht anders erwartet worden war.

Bevor Hermine jedoch dazu kam ihrer Verwunderung Ausdruck zu verleihen, sprach Parvati schon weiter: „Ich meine, für uns ist es ja fast schade, aber für dich ist es mit Sicherheit besser. Wenn McGonagall deine Arbeit gesehen hat, kann Lupin dich nicht mit Absicht durchfallen lassen."  
Hermine kam um eine Antwort herum, da Seamus in diesem Augenblick auf den Flur kam und Hermine bedeutete, dass sie jetzt dran war. Sie holte tief Luft und ging die paar Schritte zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass auch Professor McGonagall noch einmal davon anfangen würde.

Zu Hermines Erstaunen geschah jedoch nichts dergleichen. Die Verwandlungslehrerin blätterte nur kurz Hermines Arbeit durch, stellte die notwendigen Fragen, um sie auf der Liste abzuhaken, und wünschte ihr viel Kraft für die letzten Wochen bis Weihnachten.  
Später überlegte Hermine, dass ihr das hätte komisch vorkommen müssen. Denn es war sehr untypisch für McGonagall, ein derartiges Thema so einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Im Moment war sie allerdings zu erleichtert, um sich darüber wirklich Gedanken zu machen. So bedankte sie sich nur für die Aufmunterung und meinte, die Kraft würde sie sicher brauchen.  
Um einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit Lavender und Parvati aus dem Weg zu gehen, fragte sie nach dem Gespräch die Jungen, ob sie ihr sehr böse wären, wenn sie schon mal in die Bücherei ging. Sie wollte dort noch etwas für einen Aufsatz in Zauberkunst nachschlagen. Harry und Ron meinten, das ginge in Ordnung und versprachen ihr, sie später dort abzuholen.  
Da in der Nacht der erste Schnee gefallen war, waren die meisten Schüler draußen, um entweder eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten oder Schneefiguren zu bauen. Beides war mit Hilfe von Magie natürlich wesentlich spannender als in der Muggelwelt. Aber auch ohne den Schnee war es inzwischen so kalt, dass sich keiner länger als unbedingt notwendig auf den Schlossgängen aufhielt. Denn obwohl die Klassenzimmer und anderen Aufenthaltsräume teils durch Magie, teils durch Kamine meist recht gut beheizt waren, war es in den Korridoren fast so kalt wie draußen.  
Daher machte sie sich auch keine allzu großen Sorgen über eine mögliche unliebsame Begegnung. Trotzdem war sie froh, ohne Zwischenfälle voranzukommen. Sie wollte gerade in den Gang einbiegen, an dessen Ende sich die große Flügeltür zur Bibliothek befand, als sie hinter sich jemanden rufen hörte.

"Hermine"! Professor Lupin, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo niemand in der Nähe war, der ihr helfen konnte. Sie begann automatisch schneller zu laufen. Sie musste nur rechtzeitig in die Bibliothek kommen und das Problem wäre gelöst. Dort waren zum einen genug Menschen, die für Ablenkung sorgen konnten, und zum anderen gab es genug Bücherregale, die, wenn nötig, wunderbar die Sicht verstellten.  
"Hermine", hörte sie den Lehrer noch einmal rufen. „nun bleib doch wenigstens mal stehen. Ich will doch nur..."

Der Satz wurde nicht beendet, denn Hermine war tatsächlich stehen geblieben. Um genau zu sein, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Grund dafür war ein Schild an der Bibliothekstür. Dort stand in großen Buchstaben. GESCHLOSSEN.  
Äußerlich völlig erstarrt, rasten in Hermines Kopf die Gedanken. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte weder vor noch zurück. Warum war sie nicht einfach zum Gryffindorturm zurückgegangen? Lupin kam inzwischen langsam auf sie zu. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er beruhigend auf sie einzureden, wie auf ein scheues Tier. Fast automatisch hatte sie sich mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gedreht, presste ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und sich selbst so dicht wie möglich gegen die Wand. Der Lehrer stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr. Hermine wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeiten gleichgroß waren, dass Lupin entweder aufgeben oder sie berühren würde.  
Bevor Remus jedoch dazu kam auch nur einen weiteren Satz zu sagen, hörte man einen lauten scheppernden Knall. Eine der beiden Rüstungen, die den Eingang zur Bibliothek bewachten, war umgefallen, oder besser umgestoßen worden. Lupin hatte sich automatisch in die Richtung gedreht, aus der der Lärm gekommen war. Hermine wollte das Gleiche tun, als sie blitzartig realisierte, dass dies ihre Chance war. Sie drehte sich in die andere Richtung so schnell ihre Beine es zuließen.

„Verdammt noch mal", hörte sie Lupins Stimme hinter sich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sich der Fluch auf sie oder auf die Rüstung bezog. Sie hoffte aber inständig, dass der Lehrer sich zuerst darum kümmern würde, und den Versuch mit ihr zu reden fürs Erste aufgab. Trotzdem hielt sie es für besser, so schnell wie möglich zum Gryffindorturm zu flüchten. Bevor sie aber das Ende des Flures erreicht hatte, schoss plötzlich ein Arm aus der Wand neben ihr und zog sie hinter ein Portrait. Hektisch begann Hermine ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, als die Hand sie genau so plötzlich losließ.

Hermine, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, taumelte kurz und stieß gegen die Wand, bevor sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfand.

„Was...", versuchte sie zu rufen, aber eine Hand, die plötzlich auf ihrem Mund lag, hinderte sie am Weitersprechen.

„Psst! Oder willst du, dass Professor Lupin uns findet?"

Langsam wurde Hermine bewusst, wer sie da so plötzlich überfallen hatte. Dieses sommersprossige Gesicht, umrahmt von schulterlangen roten Haaren, gehörte zu niemand anderem als Ginny Weasley.  
Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch und bedeutete Ginny, dass sie sie loslassen konnte. Dann wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„Was soll das?"

Ginny grinste. „Na ja, ich dachte, dich plötzlich vom Erdboden verschwinden zu lassen, wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit."

Hermine fiel darauf fürs Erste keine Antwort ein. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr die letzten knapp zehn Minuten sie mitgenommen hatten. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie zitterte leicht. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben, und ließ sich an der Wand auf den Boden gleiten. Je mehr ihr Körper zur Ruhe kam, umso mehr begann ihr Kopf wieder zu arbeiten, und ihr Kopf wollte Antworten. Also begann Hermine sich umzusehen. Sie saß zusammen mit Ginny in einem schmalen Gang. Er war gerade so breit, dass sich zwei Menschen im Schneidersitz einander gegenüber setzen konnten, ohne sich zu berühren. Der Gang wurde von einigen Fackeln erleuchtet, die seltsam lange Schatten an die Wand warfen. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte Hermine allerdings nicht erkennen, wie lang der Gang war.

"Wo sind wir hier?"

Ginny, die sie beobachtet hatte, grinste sie an. „In einem Geheimgang."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Darauf wäre sie auch von allein gekommen. Bevor sie jedoch eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen konnte, sprach Ginny weiter. „Er führt von hier aus fast bis zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Eigentlich wundert es mich, dass du ihn nicht kennst, immerhin habt ihr die Karte der Rumtreiber seit eurem dritten Schuljahr. Und so oft, wie du abends noch in der Bibliothek bist..."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatten die Karte eigentlich nur genutzt, um mit keinem der Lehrer oder Filch zusammenzustoßen. Für die eingezeichneten Geheimgänge hatten sie sich nie wirklich interessiert. Woher Ginny davon wusste, musste Hermine nicht erst fragen. Die Karte hatte vor Harry schließlich den Zwillingen gehört. Also stellte sie die nächste Frage, die sie verwirrte.

„Wieso bist du hier? Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das Zufall ist."

Ginny lachte kurz, wurde dann aber ernst.

„Nein, ist es wirklich nicht. Ich war gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Parvati und Lavender zurückkamen. Sie haben sich über dich unterhalten."

Hermine seufzte, sie konnte sich denken, über was die beiden gesprochen hatten.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Ginny fort, „hab ich mitbekommen, dass du in die Bücherei wolltest und Harry und Ron dich dort abholen würden. Ich hatte dich eigentlich unterwegs abfangen wollen, um dir zu sagen, dass dort niemand ist, weil Madame Pince mit Grippe im Krankenflügel liegt."

Hermine guckte nach dieser Eröffnung etwas erstaunt. Immerhin war sie selbst erst gestern Abend entlassen worden, und da war sie die einzige Patientin gewesen. Ginny verstand ihren Blick und erklärte:

„Erst seit heute früh. Ich weiß es auch nur, weil es Luna auch erwischt hat und ich sie nach dem Frühstück hingebracht habe."

Hermine wollte eigentlich fragen, warum das niemand von den Ravenclaws gemacht hatte, ließ es dann aber. Sie wusste, dass Luna bei ihren Hausgenossen keinen besonders guten Stand hatte und deshalb meist allein unterwegs war.  
Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten schweigend auf dem Boden, damit Hermine sich vollständig beruhigen konnte. Schließlich stand Ginny auf.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten zum Turm zurückgehen. Inzwischen sind Harry und Ron sicher schon zurück. Hermine nickte. Sie stand langsam auf. Nachdenklich folgte sie der Jüngeren. Schweigend gingen sie den schmalen Gang bis zum Ende. Dort drehte Ginny sich um.

„Ist schon okay."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

„Oh doch. Du hast überlegt, wie du mir möglichst diplomatisch erklärst, dass du mir nicht sagen willst oder kannst, um was es bei der ganzen Sache geht."

Hermine nickte. Beiden war klar, über welche „Sache" sie sprachen.

„Und woher weißt du das so genau?"

Jetzt grinste Ginny wieder. „Ich kenn dich schließlich lange genug und bevor du fragst, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht neugierig wäre. Aber ich habe mit den Jungs gesprochen, während du im Krankenflügel warst. Die haben mir zwar auch nicht gesagt um was es geht, aber versprochen, dass ich es spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien erfahre. Und das sind ja nur noch gute zwei Wochen."

Wieder nickte Hermine nur. Zwei Wochen. Noch zwei lange Wochen, bis endlich alles vorbei war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass in diesen zwei Wochen nicht noch mehr passierte, was die ganze Sache verkomplizieren würde. Andererseits konnte man die Sache natürlich auch positiv sehen. Immerhin hatte sie die Hälfte des Monats überstanden und bis auf den Zwischenfall vorhin, war es nie wirklich knapp gewesen. Warum sollte sie also die zweite Hälfte des Monats nicht auch noch bewältigen?

Als beide auf den Korridor vor dem Gryffndorturm traten, meinte sie schließlich:

„Danke übrigens. Ich schätze, ohne dein Eingreifen hätte ich ziemliche Probleme bekommen."

Ginny winkte nur ab. Dann verzog sich ihr Mund jedoch von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wenn du dich bedanken willst, dann bei Peeves. Schließlich hat der die Rüstung umgeworfen."

Da musste auch Hermine lachen. Die Vorstellung, sich bei Peeves für irgend etwas zu bedanken, war einfach nur absurd.


	15. Kapitel 14

14.  
Mitteilungen

Der Beinahe-Zusammenstoß von Hermine und Professor Lupin hatte zwei Folgen. Erstens: Das Trio nahm sich nochmals die Karte des Rumtreibers vor, um sie gezielt nach Geheimgängen zu untersuchen. Leider ohne wirklichen Erfolg. Zwar war der Gang zwischen Bücherei und Gryffindorturm tatsächlich eingezeichnet, aber weitere positive Überraschungen gab es nicht.  
Die zweite Konsequenz war, dass Hermine von da an nirgendwo mehr allein hinging und auch im Gryffindorturm nicht allein gelassen wurde. Das Hermine auch im Gemeinschaftsraum immer mit Harry, Ron oder auch Ginny oder Neville (Das klingt irgendwie ein klein wenig seltsam! g evtl klänge es ja so besser: ...immer mit Harry, Ron, Ginny oder auch Neville...) zusammen war, hatte allerdings weniger mit dem Lehrer zu tun, als mehr mit den Mitschülern. Die Gryffindors teilten sich in zwei Lager. Die einen, die ständig versuchten Hermin zu trösten, und ihr erklärten, sie müsse doch keine Angst haben, jetzt wüssten doch die anderen Lehrer bescheid, und überhaupt, Lupin müsste ja nach den Weihnachtsferien sowieso gehen. Wie sich die Sache mit dem Antrag der Schulräte herumgesprochen hatte, wusste niemand so genau. Aber inzwischen wusste die ganze Schule davon. Und da das Gerücht von niemandem dementiert wurde, gingen inzwischen auch die misstrauischeren der Schüler davon aus, dass es kein Gerücht war.  
Die restlichen Gryffindors beschränkten sich darauf ihr böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, oder absichtlich wegzugehen, wenn Hermine auftauchte, und dazu einen entsprechenden Kommentar abzugeben.  
Die Schüler der anderen Häuser, bemühten sich ebenfalls ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, die Köpfe zusammenzustecken sobald das Trio irgendwo auftauchte. Hermine hatte gemeint, dass sie erst jetzt wirklich verstand, wie es Harry während ihres zweiten Schuljahres gegangen war. Damals hatte ein Großteil ihrer Mitschüler geglaubt, Harry sei der Erbe Slytherins, und hätte ein Monster losgelassen, um muggelgeborene Mitschüler umzubringen.  
Mit dementsprechend gedämpft guter Laune, ging Hermine am Montag zum Frühstück. „Sieh es doch von der positiven Seite", versuchte Ron sie aufzumuntern. „Die Hälfte der Zeit ist schon um. Jetzt sind's nur noch zwei Wochen, und der Spuk ist vorbei." Hermine bemühte sich, ein halbwegs überzeugendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu bekommen. Inzwischen waren die drei in der großen Halle angelangt. Sie setzten sich zu Ginny und Neville. Hermine wie üblich mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch.  
Nach ein paar Minuten fiel Hermine auf, dass auch Neville bedrückt aussah. „Was ist denn los Neville?" „Ach nichts, also... nichts Schlimmes." „Nun rück schon raus damit." Mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny ein. „Na ja, es ist doch bald Weihnachten. Und Oma hat letztes Jahr schon enttäuscht ausgesehen, weil ich meine Geschenke nicht eingepackt hatte." Ron, Hermine und Ginny nickten verstehend. Harry dagegen sah aus, als würde er eine Frage stellen wollen, traute sich aber nicht, aus Angst für vollkommen dumm erklärt zu werden.  
"Pass auf." Erbarmte sich Hermine schließlich. „Das mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken ist so. Die Verpackung ist sozusagen ein zusätzlicher Beweis dafür wie sehr man jemanden mag."  
"Und warum kann man das nicht mit einem Zauberspruch machen? Wenn Mrs. Weasley Fresspakete für den Hogwartsexpress packt, benutzt sie doch auch einen." Dieser Kommentar brachte Harry geschockte Blicke von den Kindern aus Zaubererfamilien, und ein Augenrollen von Hermine. „Harry zauberverpackte Geschenke zu überreichen, kommt einer Beleidigung gleich. Da ist es dann schon besser die Geschenke unverpackt zu überreichen. Auch wenn..."  
Hermine kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment ertönte eine laute und scharfe Stimme aus Richtung des Lehrertisches.  
Du Monster!  
Wie kannst du es wagen ein unschuldiges Kind zu verletzen! Wie kannst du..."  
Plötzlich herrschte vollkommene Stille. Hermine war während der ersten Worte des Heulers vollkommen erstarrt. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien unablässig zu schreien. „Deine Schuld! Deine Schuld!" Als sie jetzt langsam den Kopf drehte sah sie, wie Professor Dumbledore die Aschereste des Heulers verschwinden ließ, und seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. Aber nicht nur er war aufgestanden, sondern auch alle Hauslehrer sowie Hagrid und Professor Vektor waren dabei ihre Zauberstäbe einzustecken. Immer noch herrschte vollkommene Stille. Hermine fiel es schwer nicht in Professor Lupins Richtung zu sehen, aber sie beherrschte sich. Als hätte er nur eine besonders aufdringliche Eule verscheucht, setzte sich Dumbledore auf seinen Platz und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Nach kurzem zögern taten das auch die anderen Lehrer und schließlich auch die Schüler. Allmählich setzten auch die Gespräche wieder ein. Hermine die sich selbst wieder dem Tisch zugedreht hatte, spürte genau, wie viele böse oder auch mitleidige Blicke sie trafen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie neben sich ein kurzes scheppern, und dann Ginnys wütenden Aufschrei: „Ach Ron du bist echt der größte Trampel den diese Schule je gesehen hat!" Während Ron sich wütend verteidigte, und sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller umsitzenden Schüler auf die Weasleygeschwister richtete, spürte Hermine plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf die sie nach unten drückte. Erschrocken versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch dabei rutschte sie von der Bank unter den Tisch. Bevor sie dazukam sich auch nur umzudrehen spürte sie wie etwas Lakenähnliches, Seidiges über sie geworfen wurde. Danach verschwand das Gewicht, das sie nach unten gedrückt hatte. Verwirrt tauchte sie wieder nach oben. Das Material kam ihr bekannt vor. Natürlich; Harrys Tarnumhang. Kurz überlegte sie, wieso Harry den zum Frühstück mitnahm, bis ihr einfiel, dass er ihn ja vorhin von Professor Lupin zurückbekommen hatte, da der ihn nicht mehr für den Unterricht brauchte.   
Dankbar drückte sie kurz Harrys Schulter, der neben ihr auf der Bank saß und so tat, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Inzwischen war auch auf ihrer anderen Seite wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Dankbar griff sich Hermine ihren angebissenen Toast und zog die Hand unter den Umhang.

Zwar immer noch ziemlich bedrückt und wütend, aber doch um einiges ruhiger verließ Hermine zwei Stunden später zusammen mit Harry und Ron die Kerker. Snape hatte wieder nur Theorie gemacht. Hermine war darüber erleichtert gewesen, denn so aufgeregt, wäre sie am Kessel wahrscheinlich eine Gefahr für sich selbst und alle anderen gewesen. Dank des Tarnumhangs war sie unbehelligt aus der großen Halle und ins Klassenzimmer gekommen. Und in Snapes Stunde wagte niemand irgendwelche unterrichtsfremden Gespräche zu führen. So war es ihr erspart geblieben, sich Vorwürfe anzuhören, gegen die sie sich nicht einmal effektiv verteidigen konnte.  
Während die drei zu den Gewächshäusern hinübergingen, fiel Hermine auf, dass Ron wesentlich stiller war als sonst. „Ron, ist irgendwas?" fragte sie schließlich. Erleichtert nickte Ron. Offenbar, hatte er ein Gespräch anfangen wollen, aber nicht gewusst wie. „Professor Lupin, ist nicht der Einzige, der heute Morgen Post bekommen hat." Da ihm darauf keiner der beiden anderen antwortete, fuhr er nach kurzem Zögern fort. „Mum hat geschrieben wegen Weihnachten." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte eine unsichtbare Faust ausgestreckt, und wartete darauf, sie ihr in den Magen zu rammen. Ron räusperte sich: „Sie sagt, na ja, wenn das mit Professor Lupin nicht geklärt ist, möchte sie nicht, dass du über die Weihnachtsferien mit zu uns kommst." Die Faust hatte zugeschlagen. Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. So, wie sie beide Mrs. Weasley kannten, und so, wie Ron zögerte, hatte sich seine Mutter weit weniger diplomatisch ausgedrückt. Harry sprach das schließlich auch aus: „Du glaubst doch selber nicht, dass deine Mutter sich so zurückgehalten hat. Nicht in so einem Fall." Ron wurde knallrot. Er blieb stehen, und zog den Brief aus der Umhangtasche. Seufzend zitierte er: „Sag Miss Granger, solange sie nicht wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist, und sich wie ein normaler Mensch benimmt. Will ich sie hier nicht sehen. Sie denkt wohl, nur weil sie etwas überdurchschnittliche Noten hat, kann sie sich alles erlauben. Ich hoffe wenigstes ihr anderen drei seid vernünftig genug, diesen Blödsinn nicht zu glauben. Als ob Remus Lupin jemals einem Schüler auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde..." Ron stopfte den Brief zurück in seine Tasche. Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern: „Wenigstens glaubt sie nicht, dass Professor Lupin gefährlich ist." Ron starrte sie völlig verblüfft an: „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?" Harry stieß sich von dem Baum ab, an den er sich während des Vorlesens gelehnt hatte, und sah Ron direkt an: „Ron wir kennen alle drei deine Mutter, und wissen wie sie reagiert, wenn sie wütend ist. Hermine, findet das, was sie geschrieben hat, sicher nicht witzig. Aber uns ist auch klar, dass sie vermutlich die erste ist, die sich bei Hermine entschuldigt, wenn das Ganze vorbei und geklärt ist." Ron nickte, offenbar erleichtert, dass dieses Thema so schnell abgehakt war. Hermine warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu, als sie sich jetzt wieder in Bewegung setzten. Natürlich hatte Harry Recht, aber dass hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie sich im Moment in der Lage fühlte, Ron dass so zu sagen. Zwar hatte sie längst nicht so eine enge Bindung zu den Weasleys wie Harry, schließlich hatte sie ja eigene Eltern. Trotzdem mochte sie Rons Familie sehr, und dass offensichtlich zumindest seine Mutter ernstlich böse auf sie war, ging ihr eindeutig näher, als sie es im Moment gebrauchen konnte. So war sie fast erleichtert, als sie in den nächsten beiden Stunden, wie auch in den letzten Kräuterkundestunden, völlig ignoriert wurde. So konnte sie in Ruhe ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück hielt der Schulleiter eine kurze Ansprache, in der er den Schülern mitteilte, dass es aufgrund der Proteste der Eltern nun eine offizielle Untersuchung des „Mysteriums" um Professor Lupin durch das Ministerium geben würde. Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Harry an seinem Kürbissaft. „Das... Das können die doch nicht machen. Ich meine." Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie wusste, dass sie vermutlich kreidebleich geworden war. Ginny schüttelte anscheinend belustigt den Kopf. „Nun macht euch doch nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich wette Dumbledore sagt das nur, damit nicht noch mehr Heuler kommen. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendein Interesse daran hat, dass sich das Ministerium in hogwartsinterne Angelegenheiten einmischt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die bei der derzeitigen Lage, vermutlich besseres zu tun haben." Hermine spürte, wie sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen langsam lockerte. Sicher hatte Ginny Recht, dass Zaubereiministerium, und insbesondere die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, hatte mit den jetzt immer öfter auftretenden Todesseraktivitäten mehr als genug zu tun. Da interessierte es sie sicher nicht wirklich, was in Hogwarts passiert, so lange nicht jemand ernsthaft zu schaden kam. Allerdings musste sie auch an das Gespräch in Hagrids Hütte am Tag vor dem Vollmond denken. Was wenn es doch nicht nur ein Bluff von Dumbledore war. Ron dachte vermutlich etwas Ähnliches denn er murmelte: „Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang." „Apropos Gehörgang", mischte sich jetzt Harry ins Gespräch. „Weißt du warum Kathy uns sprechen will?" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Sie meinte es ginge um das Spiel am Samstag. Sie meinte es würde in der Taktik einige Änderungen geben." Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Das fällt ihr aber früh ein." Ginny räusperte sich: „Also, eigentlich sind mir diese „Änderungen" eingefallen." Sie grinste, was bei Harry und Ron Verwirrung auslöste. „Was ist daran witzig, glaubst du ernsthaft, wir schaffen es bis zum Wochenende alles umzustellen?" fragte Ron fast wütend. „Glaub mir Ron, das ist nicht das Problem.", „Das Problem wird eher sein, alle von der Notwendigkeit dieser Änderungen zu überzeugen. Das war bei Kathy schon schwer genug." Hermine überließ die Harry und die beiden Weasleys ihrem Lieblingsthema und machte sich auf den Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

Als sie Harry und Ron später vor dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer wieder traf, wunderte sie sich über deren frustrierte Mienen. „Gab es Krach wegen des Spiels?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Einerseits hatte sie keine Lust, auf eine Quidditchdebatte, andererseits wollte sie aber auch den Grund für die offensichtlich schlechte Laune ihrer Freunde wissen. Harry winkte ab. „Nichts Schlimmes. Ginny hatte eine wirklich gute Idee. Aber einige der anderen wollen sich nicht darauf einlassen." Er warf Dean der gerade an ihnen vorbei in den Klassenraum ging, einen fast feindseligen Blick zu. „Es funktioniert leider nur wenn alle mitmachen." Ergänzte Ron. Hermine nickte. Die drei setzten sich wie üblich auf ihre Plätze ganz hinten. Sobald Professor Lupin die Tür des Klassenzimmers geschlossen hatte, legte se ihren Kopf auf die Bank. Sie war heilfroh, dass Harry und Ron zumindest in diesem Fach ordentlich mitschrieben. So konnte sie später wenigstens ihre eigenen Aufzeichnungen vervollständigen. Das war einfacher, als zu versuchen, halb im Liegen direkt mitzuschreiben.  
Während der ersten halben Stunde geschah nichts, dass vom normalen Verlauf einer Unterrichtsstunde abwich. Dann begann der Lehrer allerdings gezielt Schüler aufzurufen und fragen zu stellen. Das war an sich auch nichts Besonderes. Neu war allerdings, dass er dazu durch die Klasse ging, und jeweils vor dem Schüler stehen blieb der gerade eine Frage beantwortete. „Das kann nicht wahr sein." Murmelte Harry düster, als sich Lupin langsam aber sicher, der letzten Reihe näherte. Hermine stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. „Miss Granger". Wurde sie in diesem Moment angesprochen. Es gelang ihr gerade noch, den Reflex zu unterdrücken, aufzusehen. „Seit wann reden sie uns mit dem Nachnamen an, Professor?" fragte Ron." Hermine war das gar nicht aufgefallen. „Wenigstens einer, der mir zuhört." Antwortete der Lehrer mit deutlichem Sarkasmus. „Während sich Ron scheinbar auf das Gespräch konzentrierte stieß er mit Arm gegen Hermines Tasche, die offen auf dem Stuhl zwischen ihnen stand. Mit lautem Klappern fielen Federn Bücher, Pergament und Tintenfässer auf den Boden. „Ron verdammt", zischte Hermine wütend, während sie ganz automatisch unter den Tisch rutschte. Als sie dann auf dem Boden zwischen ihren verstreuten, und teils Tintenverschmierten Sachen saß, wurde ihr langsam bewusst, dass Ron ihr gerade einen Gefallen getan hatte. Zum einen hatte sie nun einen echten Grund, nicht auf die an sie gestellte Frage eingehen zu können. Zum anderen konnte sie aber auch lange genug trödeln, um einen größeren Teil der Stunde hier unter dem Tisch zu verbringen. Natürlich bestand trotzdem die Gefahr, dass Professor Lupin vor ihrer Bank stehen bleiben würde.

Bevor Hermine sich darüber jedoch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, wurde kurz an die Tür geklopft, und Professor Mcgonagall betrat den Klassenraum.  
Vermutlich war sie etwas verwirrt darüber, dass der Lehrer nicht hinter seinem Pult stand. Oder auch darüber, dass Hermine nicht auf ihrem Platz saß. denn es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe sie sich räusperte und dann sagte: „Professor Lupin? Ich wollte sie eigentlich fragen ob ich mir Miss Granger kurz ausborgen..." Sie brach ab, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Hermine. Diese krabbelte, mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Stühle unter dem Tisch hervor. Als McGonagall das beschmierte Pergament in ihrer Hand sah, nickte sie verstehend. Dann begann sie erneut: „Also ich wollte kurz mit Miss Granger über den Aufsichtsplan der Vertrauensschüler sprechen. Wäre es möglich, dass sie kurz mit in mein Büro kommen kann?"  
Lupin zuckte resigniert die Schultern: „Da Miss Granger sich ohnehin weigert an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen, macht es vermutlich keinen Unterschied, ob sie anwesend ist oder nicht." Beschämt senkte Hermine den Kopf.  
Wieder räusperte sich ihre Hauslehrerin: „Eigentlich wollte ich das ja nach dem Unterricht mit ihnen besprechen, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir gleich darüber reden. Ich wollte ihnen vorschlagen, Miss Granger bis zu den Ferien vom Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste freizustellen." Hermines Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen kleinen Hüpfer bis Weihnachten keinen Unterricht mehr bei Professor Lupin? Das würde ihre Aufgabe fast einfach machen.  
Der Professor war von diesem Vorschlag allerdings wenig begeistert: „Ich denke nicht, dass es richtig wäre Miss Granger in ihrem Verhalten noch zu bestärken." Erklärte er entschieden. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Professor Dumbledore so eine Entscheidung gutheißen würde."   
Professor McGonagall drückte sich von der Bank ab gegen die sie sich bis jetzt gelehnt hatte. Da Hermine immer noch am Boden Kniete, konnte sie das Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin nicht sehen. Aber sie konnte sich den entschlossenen Ausdruck darauf sehr gut vorstellen. „Erstens kann ich eine derartige Entscheidung, im Falle von Miss Granger, als ihre Hauslehrerin sehr wohl selbstständig treffen. Aber ich bin mir in anbetracht der momentanen Situation sehr sicher, dass der Schulleiter dem Vorschlag zustimmen würde. In ihrem eigenen Interesse. Oder wollen sie abstreiten, dass sie die Situation belastet?!" Nach einer kurzen Pause: „Das dachte ich mir." Offensichtlich hatte Professor Lupin nur mit einem Kopfschütteln oder einer ähnlichen Geste reagiert. „Dann sind sie also einverstanden das Miss Granger bis zu den Ferien ihrem Unterricht fernbleibt."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen, wie Lupin wieder mit den Schultern zuckte: „Wie schon gesagt, so lange sie sich weigert am Unterricht teilzunehmen, macht es vermutlich keinen Unterschied ob sie anwesend ist oder nicht."  
"Dann wäre das ja geklärt." Beendete McGonagall das Gespräch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob sie zuerst die Schulbank zur Seite unter der Hermine immer noch zur Hälfte verborgen war. Dann beförderte sie mit einem gezielten Verscheuchezauber den Inhalt von Hermines Schultasche wieder zurück in diese. Langsam stand Hermine auf, woraufhin McGonagall den Tisch wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Danach verließen beide wortlos den Klassenraum.  
Erst jetzt wurde Hermine bewusst, wie still es während der ganzen Szene gewesen war.  
Immer noch schweigend folgte sie ihrer Hauslehrerin bis zu deren Büro kurz vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm. Vor der Bürotür blieb diese schließlich stehen.  
Ernst sah sie Hermine an: „Ich nehme an, sie wollen mir immer noch nicht sagen, warum sie sich so standhaft weigern Professor Lupin auch nur anzusehen?" Hermine schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte: „Aber trotzdem danke. Sie... Sie haben mir mit dieser Freistellung einen sehr großen Gefallen getan." McGonagall nickte kurz zur Antwort. Dann bekam ihr Gesicht den Ausdruck, der im Normalfall den Verlust von größeren Mengen Hauspunkten mit sich brachte. „Ich hoffe für sie, dass es ihnen gelingt ihre Differenzen mit Professor Lupin bis spätestens nach den Ferien beizulegen. Anderenfalls sehe ich schwarz für ihren UTZ in diesem Fach. Und möglicherweise nicht nur in diesem." Wieder konnte Hermine nur stumm nicken. Schließlich drehte sich die Lehrerin um und betrat ihr Büro. Hermine war offensichtlich entlassen. Etwas verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Hatte McGonagall nicht mit ihr über den Aufsichtsplan sprechen wollen? Sie zuckte die Schultern. Wenn es wirklich wichtig war, würde die Lehrerin wohl noch einmal auf sie zukommen.


	16. Kapitel 15

15  
Zwischen den Fronten

Bis zum Freitag verlief die Schulwoche für Hermine so normal, wie es in ihrer Situation erwartet werden konnte. Nach wie vor verließ sie den Gryffindorturm nur mit Begleitung, und das Verhältnis zu den meisten Mitschülern war mehr als nur angespannt. Aber auch bei den Lehrern schienen sich, so weit sie das beurteilen konnte, zwei Lager gebildet zu haben. Wobei diese ihre Meinung unterschiedlich deutlich zum Ausdruck brachten.  
Während Professor Flitwick Hermine nur einmal gefragt hatte, ob ihr bewusst sei, welche Schwierigkeiten eine Falschaussage bringen konnte, und ihr hin und wieder einen enttäuschten Blick zuwarf. Wurde sie in Kräuterkunde nach wie vor konsequent ignoriert.  
Professor Vektor dagegen schien geradezu erleichtert zu sein, als Hermine nach der Arithmantikstunde am Montag von Ron abgeholt worden war, was Hermine ein nur mühsam unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockte. Immerhin war sie trotz allem eine Schülerin der sechsten Klasse. Man durfte ihr also durchaus zutrauen, sich im Normalfall selbst verteidigen zu können.  
Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Sei froh, dass du nicht Quidditch spielst." Das ließ Hermine aufhorchen. „Nanu was ist denn los?"  
Ron schnaubte: „Du weißt doch dass das Quidditchtraining seit dieser Woche beaufsichtigt wird." Hermine nickte. Da es so kurz vor Jahresende immer beizeiten dunkel wurde, war beschlossen worden, dass es für die Quidditchspieler zu gefährlich war unbewacht draußen zu fliegen.  
"Aber was ist daran so schlimm? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen dass euch die Lehrer irgendwie reinreden. Von Professor McGonagall mal abgesehen."  
Ein grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, dass von Ron erwidert wurde. „Das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, aber McGonagall hat wahrscheinlich zu viel zu tun, um bei der Aufsicht dabei zu sein." Ron wurde jetzt wieder ernst. „ Nein, meistens hat MME Hooch Aufsicht, und das ist das Problem. Ich glaube sie würde Professor Lupin lieber heute als morgen von der Schule verwiesen sehen „  
Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an: „Aber warum denn das? Ich meine von Dem" sie machte eine Geste die sie selbst und Ron einschloss, „mal abgesehen, hat es mit ihm doch nie größere Probleme gegeben." Wieder zuckte Ron nur die Schultern. „Nicht das ich wüsste, und die anderen können sich auch nicht an irgendwelche großen Auseinandersetzungen erinnern."  
Schweigend gingen beide weiter. Hermine war durchaus klar, dass sich zwischen den Lehrern viel mehr abspielte als die Schüler mitbekamen. Dennoch glaubte sie, dass ihr etwas Derartiges aufgefallen wäre. Hermine beschloss, sich fürs erste nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Sie hatten jetzt fast das Porträt der fetten Dame erreicht.  
Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen als Ron sie plötzlich erneut ansprach: „Hermine, tu dir einen Gefallen, und versuch ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen." Er sah sie eindringlich an. Hermine nickte. Ron war die Sache offenbar sehr wichtig, was Hermine etwas verwirrte. Sie hatte mit der Fluglehrerin ohnehin kaum etwas zu tun, und verstand daher nicht warum Ron sie extra darauf hinwies, der Frau aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Im Laufe der Woche stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Rons Warnung durchaus berechtigt gewesen war. Mme Hooch schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, gegen Professor Lupin auszusagen. Die Lehrerin schien ihr teilweise regelrecht aufzulauern. Auch Professor Lupin hatte noch ein paar mal versucht mit ihr zu reden, war dabei aber eher indirekt vorgegangen. So hatte er z.B. den Jungen gesagt, dass Hermine nach wie vor ihre Arbeit nicht abgegeben hatte. Manchmal hatte er aber auch versucht, während des Essens ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen.

Bis zum heutigen Freitag war es Hermine allerdings erfolgreich gelungen, beiden Lehrern soweit auszuweichen, dass es zu keinem Gespräch, oder im Falle von Lupin, zu einer anderen Kontaktaufnahme gekommen war.  
Leider änderte sich das auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Da der letzte Unterricht ja Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste gewesen war, hatte das Trio vereinbart, dass es einfacher sein würde, wenn die Jungen den Lehrer in ein Gespräch verwickelten, während sie zum Essen gingen, anstatt dass sie jemand extra vom Gryffindorturm abholen würde. So machte sie sich nach Unterrichtsende allein auf den Weg. Als sie gerade am Klo der maulenden Myrthe vorbeiging wurde sie von hinten angesprochen.  
"Na zufrieden!"  
Unsicher, dass wirklich sie gemeint gewesen war, ging sie weiter ohne zu reagieren.  
Da wurde sie plötzlich hart an der Schulter gepackt. Als sie sich erschrocken herumdrehte, sah sie in das wütende Gesicht von Seamus.  
"Ich rede mit dir Granger."  
Hermine gab sich Mühe, sich ihren Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Auch sah der Junge so wütend aus, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, dass er es dieses Mal bei bloßen Beschimpfungen belassen würde. Seamus hatte mit seiner Meinung was ihr Verhalten Professor Lupin gegenüber betraf, keineswegs hinter dem Berg gehalten. Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er einem Mitschüler gegenüber die Beherrschung verloren hätte.  
Hermine holte tief Luft und sagte dann ruhig: „Würdest du mich bitte loslassen."  
Etwas verwirrt, da Hermine auf seine Äußerung überhaupt nicht einging, ließ er sie tatsächlich los. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg.  
Dann fragte sie, wobei sie sich immer noch um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemühte:  
"So und jetzt noch mal. Womit soll ich zufrieden sein, und was soll ich geschafft haben." Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Vermutungen seine Worte in ihr auslösten, und wie heftig sich deswegen ihr Magen zusammenzog.  
Seamus hatte sich offensichtlich von seiner Verwirrung erholt: „Na was schon. Das mit der Kündigung von Professor Lupin. Und alles nur wegen eurer bescheuerten Wette, oder was auch immer du für Probleme hast..."  
"Seamus..."  
"Dabei ist er bisher der einzige Lehrer der uns wirklich was beigebracht hat, wenn dann Du-weißt-schon-wer-kommt..."  
"Seamus...!"  
"Außerdem ist er in Ordnung, und wenn jetzt unsere Belegarbeiten..."  
"Seamus! Verdammt noch mal. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Idioten vom Ministerium Lupin kündigen wollen, oder wessen Idee das war. Ich will mit Sicherheit nicht dass er weggehen muss..."  
"Ach ja, und warum sagst du dann nicht einfach, dass Professor Lupin nichts mit deinen blauen Flecken zu tun hat, und entschuldigst dich für dein bescheuertes Verhalten."  
Hermine seufzte: „Seamus. Ich habe allen die gefragt haben mehrfach gesagt, dass Professor Lupin mir nichts getan hat. Mit ihm reden kann ich im Moment nicht. Aus Gründen die ich dir nicht erklären kann, und eigentlich auch gar nicht erklären will, weil sie dich nichts angehen."  
"Oh doch." Mischte sich jetzt Dean ein: „Wenn Lupin gehen muss, weil du irgendeine blöde Wette gewinnen willst, dann geht uns das sehr wohl etwas an."  
Hermine holte erneut tief Luft. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie jetzt ausrastete. Außerdem waren sie gleich an der großen Halle, so dass sie den beiden ausweichen konnte. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass die beiden sie einfach in Ruhe lassen würden.  
"Ok" erklärte sie schließlich widerstrebend. „Ihr habt Recht. Es geht nicht um eine Wette. Die Geschichte haben wir nur erfunden, damit niemand Fragen stellt. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich mir blaue Flecken hole, und noch weniger, dass ich die Treppe runterfalle, und erst recht nicht. Das Parvati derart schwachsinnige Gerüchte in die Welt setzt."  
"Ach, und was war dann GEPLANT?" fragte Dean höhnisch.  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, dass geht euch nichts an. Ich hatte und habe nicht vor, Professor Lupin zu schaden. Von der Sache mit der Kündigung bin ich genauso begeistert wie ihr. Das müsst ihr mir glauben."  
"Wir müssen überhaupt nichts." Zischte Seamus sie jetzt an. Er hatte sie wieder an der Schulter gepackt, und drückte sie so mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.  
"Wir müssen dir überhaupt nichts glauben du Streberleiche. Nur weil du überall gute Noten hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du machen kannst was du willst. Nur weil die Lehrer dich für was Besonderes halten bist du das noch lange nicht..."  
Hermine versuchte krampfhaft die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, den beiden Jungen die Wahrheit zu erzählen, verwarf ihn aber sofort wieder. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass stark zu bezweifeln war, dass die beiden ihr glaubten, würden sie die Sache sicherlich nicht für sich behalten.  
Sie versuchte gerade möglichst unauffällig ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen als plötzlich...  
"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für den Angriff auf eine Mitschülerin."  
Hermines anfängliche Erleichterung als Seamus sie erschrocken losließ, wandelte sich fast augenblicklich in Panik als sie erkannte wer da eingegriffen hatte. Vor ihr stand Mme Hooch.  
"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Versuchte sich Seamus zu verteidigen.  
„So" fuhr ihn die Lehrerin an. „Jemanden gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten, ist also gar nichts!" „Wir wollten doch nur mit ihr reden." Mischte sich jetzt Dean in die Auseinandersetzung.  
Hermine war eigentlich froh, dass sowohl Mme Hooch als auch die Jungen damit beschäftigt waren sich miteinander zu streiten, denn so beachteten sie sie für den Moment nicht. Allerdings standen sie so ungünstig, dass Hermine sich hätte an ihnen vorbeidrängen müssen, um in die große Halle, oder auch zurück zur Treppe zu kommen. Dadurch hätte sie aber unweigerlich deren Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich gelenkt. Etwas dass sie unbedingt verhindern wollte. So blieb ihr nur zu hoffen, dass die drei weitergehen würden, ohne sie zu beachten. Aber den Gefallen taten sie ihr leider nicht.  
"So, so nur mit ihr reden."  
„Ja. Sonst rennt sie ja immer weg, oder einer von ihrem Club ist dabei." Erklärte Seamus trotzig. „Gib wenigstens zu dass du feige bist." Setzte er an Hermine gewandt noch nach. Hermine zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Sie bemerkte voller Unbehagen, dass sich inzwischen eine beachtliche Traube von Schülern um sie gebildet hatte.  
"Es zeugt auch nicht gerade von Courage, eine körperlich schwächere Mitschülerin anzugreifen Mr. Finnegan."  
Hermine fragte sich, ob Hooch sich diesen Tonfall bei Snape abgelauscht hatte.  
"Sie ist doch selber Schuld, trumpfte Dean jetzt auf. Wenn sie nicht solchen Mist machen würde, dann würde Professor Lupin nicht gehen müssen und..."  
"Mr. Thomas! Es ist wohl kaum die Schuld von Miss Granger, wenn Lupin seine Triebe nicht im Zaum hat, und deshalb eine Schülerin angreift. Sie sollten vielmehr dankbar sein dass..."  
Jetzt war es genug: „Mme Hooch. Ich habe ihnen, ihren Kollegen und auch meinen Mitschülern mehrfach deutlich gesagt, dass Professor Lupin für die blauen Flecke in keiner Weise verantwortlich ist. Die Treppe runterfallen kann ich gut alleine. Und was die Triebe angeht. Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Lektüre nicht nur auf Quidditchmagazine beschränken, dann wüssten sie auch, dass sich Werwölfe außerhalb der Vollmondnacht nicht von gesunden Menschen unterscheiden."  
Damit drehte sie sich den Jungen zu.  
"Ich will verdammt noch mal genau so wenig wie ihr, dass Professor Lupin von Hogwarts weg muss. Und ich weiß selber dass es meine Schuld ist, wenn das jetzt passiert. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nur..." Erschrocken hielt sie in ihrer Schimpftirade inne. Schnell wollte sie sich umdrehen und in der großen Halle verschwinden. Doch jetzt hielt Dean sie am Arm fest. „Was wolltest du nur." Fragte er herausfordernd.  
Wütend riss sie sich los. „Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe!" schrie sie in einer Lautstärke über die sie selbst erschrocken war. Danach drehte sie sich endgültig um, und drängte sich unter reichlichem Gebrauch ihrer Ellenbogen bis zur großen Halle vor.  
Während sie auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerte und sich dort erschöpft neben Ginny niederließ, wurde ihr langsam bewusst was eben passiert war. Sie hatte eine Lehrerin beleidigt. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Konsequenzen das für den Punktestand ihres Hauses hatte. Von den möglichen Konsequenzen für die Gryffindorsche Quidditchmannschaft gar nicht zu reden. Und Wenn Professor Lupin nun wirklich gekündigt wurde? Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass das Ministerium und die Schulräte den Lehrer ohnehin loswerden wollten, und die Sache mit der Kündigung ja auch vorher schon im Raum gestanden hatte. Aber hatte sie es durch die Gerüchte diesen Leuten nicht viel einfacher gemacht?  
Dankbar nahm sie das Taschentuch an, das Ginny ihr hinhielt, und wischte sich damit die Tränen ab, die ihr während ihres Ausbruches über das Gesicht gelaufen waren. Danach seufzte sie tief. Auf Ginnys fragenden Blick erklärte sie: „Ich hasse alte Runen." Danach wandte sie sich entschlossen ihrem Milchreis zu.

Ginny beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie Mme Hooch entschlossen zum Lehrertisch ging, und sich dort wild gestikulierend bei Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore über irgendetwas aufregte. Zwischendurch warf sie Professor Lupin immer wieder giftige Blicke zu. Ginny seufzte innerlich. Hoffentlich hatte Neville Recht und zu Weihnachten war die ganze Sache ausgestanden. Ginny war froh, dass Hermine mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch saß, und ihr so wenigstens ein Teil der Aufregung erspart blieb. Ein Blick auf die Freundin zeigte ihr deutlich, dass diese damit im Moment definitiv überfordert wäre. Sie seufzte noch einmal. Dann wandte auch sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen zu.


End file.
